Tears to Roses
by Togiretogire Tenshi
Summary: Sort of like a fantasy/supernatural deal.  Sora discovers a body in his backyard, still alive.  As time passes, he realizes that this pink-haired beauty has no idea who he is or where he came from.  Much better summary inside.  Lemon on Chapter 8!
1. Neko No Me

**Summary: Within days of moving into this new village, Sora is living something that only seems like a dream. He finds a body along the shorelines of the pond in his backyard. The pink-haired beauty has no idea who he is or where he came from; the only clue they have is the tattoo on his left shoulder. As time passes, they ask, "Who is Fujimori?" However that changed when they asked, "What is Fujimori?"**

**Sora x Sunao and Yoru x Ran**

**I'm so excited about this Fanfiction! Wanna know why? Because this is my first one featuring Yoru! *holds Yoru doll in a tight hug* Yay Yoru!**

**Rosie: Her favorite character is Yoru. Can't you tell?**

**Warning: This Fanfiction is rated M. That means there will be M rated material in it. So if you find yaoi (boy x boy) disturbing, then this is not for you. Click 'back' now. There will foul language, sexual content, and of course, bloody scenes. Sounds like it's too much for ya? Well get out now while you still can. As for the rest of you folks who don't mind all that stuff, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sukisyo, or as some call it, Sukisho. I certainly wouldn't be here writing Fanfictions, now would I? I would be trying to make a Season 2 to the series, because 12 episodes plus an OVA was not enough for me! Ok, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 1

Neko No Me

(Cat Eyes)

The cashier scanned just a few items. All the items were able to fit into one small paper bag. In the meantime, she managed to catch a few glances of the customer. He had long and thick blue spikes that came down to his shoulders. His eyes were a bright blue. He was about the height of an average teenaged boy; if not, a little taller. He wore a pair of gray pants and a black hoodie zipped up all the way. The cashier has never seen this boy around here.

"Would you like to start a tab here," she asked, looking to him through her thick glasses, squinting her eyes slightly. He shrugged his shoulders, "Should I," he said. She giggled, but it was interrupted by a rough cough. She cleared her throat before she answered. "Since this is the only grocery shop in the village; it couldn't hurt, sweetie. It also doesn't cost anything."

"I suppose I could, then," he said in a skeptical tone. The elderly woman pulled out a small, old spiral notebook. She opened it to middle of the book.

"Name?"

"Hashiba Sora."

"Number of people in the account?"

"Two."

"Their name?"

"Hashiba Yoru."

She smiled to Sora. "Are you new around here, sweetie?" Sora nodded his head, smiling shyly to her. She reached out her hand to him. "How very rude of me," she remarked. "I'm the owner of this store. You can call me Sophie if you like, sweetie. I'm very glad to meet you, Hashiba." He took her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, too Sophie," he said. He took the paper bag and placed them in this red back pack and zipped it up. "Why put it in a bag, sweetie," Sophie asked. Sora chuckled. "I saw some strays on the way to my house, and I didn't want the food to attract them."

"Even the healing cat," she asked.

"Who?"

She took a deep breath before she explained herself. "Within the past two years, a very small black kitten has wandered around the village. This kitten has been mainly around our hospital. The first night she appeared, she managed to sneak in, and she found the room to a small school boy, who was stricken ill. He was only in there for a couple of days. No one knew what to do. But when they finally found the cat, she was sleeping in the boy's lap as the boy petted the kitten. Ever since that night, he was better."

"It's known to come in for small children, or parents. But when it does, somehow, it brings miracles to them. I find it too hard to believe until I saw this magnificent creature myself." She held out her arm and pulled up the sleeve, revealing a thick scar across her forearm. "It was a slow night and raining cats and dogs outside, and I saw a small cat outside my store. Seeing that poor thing sitting outside in such nasty weather pulled some these old heart strings of mine, so I let the little deary in. It stayed put on the counter as I changed a light bulb. I slipped on the footstool and down came me and the rest of the light bulbs I had in that box. Before it was said and done, the cat began stroking its fur against my bloody arm and within seconds, it cut was healed."

Sora wasn't buying it for a second, but didn't want to be rude. "Must be some cat," he said. She nodded. "It truly is a blessing to the village," she said. He bowed down in respects to the woman. "I should get going," he said, standing up straight now and walking toward the door. He turned to her just before he left. "Thanks for everything, Sophie."

She waved her hand. "Come back anytime, Hashiba."

Sora walked his way home, enjoying the sights of his new home town, or home village rather. It was like something you'd expect from a movie—the perfect little town with people walking around, greeting everyone as they passed by (as if they all knew each and every individual that lived there), little businesses down that road, nothing really big or special there like a Wal-Mart or a mall; however, they just seemed satisfied for what they have and wouldn't change it for the world. Sora even noticed that there was really one school, containing all grades there.

Sora made it away from the village and was walking along this long dirt road. However, there was something different about this place. He felt that there was something really…not strange nor special, but just that makes his skin crawl. "Where exactly am I," he said as he found himself lost in his thoughts.

"Just outside the village, stranger." The voice made Sora jumped. He looked over his shoulder and saw a little girl looking up him with large bright green eyes. She was very young, like maybe just got out of her toddler years. She had short and thick black hair that came down just passed her chin. She wore a white turtle neck sweater with a blue jean dress over it that snapped on like overalls, white knee high socks and black dress shoes. Sora couldn't stop the thoughts from crossing her mind, she was absolutely adorable.

She just stood and waited for Sora to answer. Sora was still frozen of the surprise of someone was standing so close by to him without him noticing. "Wh-Who are you," he said, sounding slightly angry and embarrassed at the same time. She smiled to him with her eyes closed. "My name is Chou** (1)** Sato. I live down this road. May I escort you home, stranger?" Sora raised his eyebrow to girl, finding everything she is saying unusual. "How do you know I live down here?"

She kept the same expression on her face. "I know because there only homes beyond this point, stranger." She took his hand. "Let me show you, stranger." She pulled onto his hand, telling him through body language to come with her. Sora gave in, and followed her, still holding this child's hand.

It was a long walk. Sora didn't remember it being this long as he journeyed to the village. "Are you sure we're going the right way," he paused trying to remember the little girl's name. "Chou," he said it as if it was sudden spark, like it just came to him out of the blue. Chou giggled. "You always follow the same path, stranger," she said. "This is the best view for the sunset anyway."

Sora's eyes looked over toward the west, seeing the sun set behind the trees. She was right; it was a beautiful sight. All the different colors of the setting sun were something you would see in pictures, but rarely see it in real life, or never come to even acknowledge it. "Am I right, stranger," Chou asked, not looking directly to him, but rather straight ahead. He nodded. "It is nice," he said, agreeing to her point. "Was this why you wanted to take me here?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I always go this way," she explained. "You miss so much going the easy way. Don't you agree, stranger?" Sora chuckled.

"You know you don't have to call me 'stranger'," he said, "You can call me Sora."

"Sora," she repeated the word as if it a word she never heard of before. She pondered for a moment. Her pointing finger was pressed against her lips. "Sora," she said again, pausing again and going on, "that means 'sky'. Am I right?" Sora nodded. She smiled. "It suits you," she said, now pointing to his face. "Your eyes are the same color as the sky."

"I guess," he said. '_First time I ever heard that one_,' he thought sarcastically to himself. "Is that why your mommy named you that, Sora?" Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said.

"Have you ever asked her," she asked. Sora shook his head. "It was always just 'Sora,'" he said, "Never really expected a reason behind it."

"Oh." That was all she said after that.

"So how much further is it," he asked, "I promised my brother supper a while ago."

"You have a brother," she asked. Sora nodded. "His name is Yoru."

"Meaning 'night'," she asked. Sora nodded his head again. Chou did the same thing when she found out she was right about the meaning of Sora's name. "Is he your older brother?" "Yes," he responded. Chou's eyes sparkled. "Ooh," she said, "Maybe your big brother and my big sister could play together whenever we play!" Sora laughed inwardly. "Yoru is a bit too old for 'playing'," he said.

"How old is he," she asked. "He's twenty-two," he said. Her eyes widened. "Wow," she said, "He's old enough to be a daddy."

"Not really," he said.

"That's how old my daddy was when Kuniye was born," she said. "Is that your older sister," he asked. "Yep," she exclaimed, making a popping sound at the 'p'.

"Well, Yoru isn't a daddy. Thank God for that."

Chou tilted her head to the sided, looking to Sora in a confused expression on her face. "Would it be bad if Yoru was a daddy," she asked. Sora smiled, "It would be interesting to see," he said.

"How so," she asked. "I just don't really see him lasting long watching out for a kid. He would lose the baby when it starts crawling." Chou giggled.

It was quiet after that. Chou didn't like that at all; she wanted to learn more about Sora. "Where did you come from, Sora," she asked, now bringing up small talk. Sora didn't mind though. "Hours away from here," he said. He didn't expect for her to know the location of towns far away from here, so he didn't entitled it.

"Why here," she asked.

"Hmm?" Sora didn't understand the question. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you move all the way here, Sora. I'm pretty sure you didn't throw a dart on a map and it landed here."

Sora shook his head. "No, we didn't do that," he said. "So why here," she asked again. "The house that my brother and I moved into was a house my parents bought a long time ago. We use to come down here for summers when I was little a few times. It was where we would go for the holidays and such. When we moved, we decided here since the school Yoru goes to isn't a long drive here."

"Oh," Chou said. "So you live with just your brother?"

"Yeah."

"It's just me and my sister, too," she said. "My parents are off on a business trip and we had to stay here." Sora looked down to the small child. Her head was bowed down and her hand was squeezing onto Sora's. She was quiet. Sora didn't know her for long, but he found that this wasn't how she usually behaves. He squeezed onto her hand for reassurance. She gasped and looked back up to the older male. He smiled down to her. "They'll be back soon. Don't worry," he said. He felt his heart warming up when he saw her smile coming back to life. "Yeah, you're right," she said, slightly giggling. She gasped again. "We're here," she said cheerfully. She releases Sora's hand and ran toward the houses. Sora followed right after her, but walked instead of ran; she didn't leave his sight. Sora was surprised. Throughout the walk home with Chou, he hasn't seen houses in a while, but there he was, standing in the backyard of his home.

Sora lived in an area pretty far away from the village, away from another house for a mile or so. The house was a two story home. It was on top of a small hill. At the bottom of it, was a very large pond. He stared at the view of the lake, seeing that it reflected the sunset setting behind his house. Chou stood beside him. "It looks like we're neighbors," she said. This time, Sora wasn't surprised by her presence. She pointed toward the other side of the pond. Sora could see the small one-story home just ahead of them. So he guesses that he was closer to a house than what he expected. "You didn't say much about how much further till we were close enough to our homes, so I assumed that you were our new neighbors I saw this morning." Sora didn't say anything. He just nodded. Chou stretched her arms out and yawned. "Well, I better get home before Yeye notices I'm passed my curfew."

"Yeye," he asks. Chou nodded, "That's what I like to call Kuniye a lot. It's a nickname."

"I see." She began to run towards her house. She turned, facing Sora as she ran and waves to him. "Sayonara, Sora-kun," she shouts. Sora waves back and head toward his house as well.

As you walk in the house, you would enter inside the den. It was like a typical den. There was a large window against the same wall the door was against. The couch was placed upon the same wall. There was a dresser against the wall adjacent to it. A door leading into a bedroom was beside the dresser. There was no wall that across from the couch; however, there was a bar. The length of the bar almost reached from one end of the wall to the other, but left a small gap, about the size of a door that leads to the kitchen. The other wall was the side a set of stair the leads to the second level of the house.

Sora found Yoru sitting on the couch, watching the news. Sora walked across the room and placed the backpack on the bar and began to unload it. "What's going on," Sora asks. Yoru sighs and turns off as he heads to the kitchen. "It's been officially the second week since the full moon has been out."

"I thought it was the tenth day," Sora thought out loud. "What do researchers say about it?" "Astronomers have the slightest idea," he says, "They're just as clueless as us. People are going around believing that it's a sign of the end of the world."

"You don't think that, do you?" Yoru shook his head. "I'm not sure what it means, but I'm certainly not going to make my own assumptions, just because answers can't be given to me." Sora shrugged his shoulders, not having anything to say, but agreed to his brother's conclusion. Perhaps, leaving things as it is was the best answer. Jumping into something that you fully don't understand could be drastic and foolish.

Yoru got the ramen, flavoring, and veggies Sora brought home. "Thanks again for heading into town," he said. Sora smirked. "You're going next time, and I'll cook. Deal?" Yoru then smirked. "Deal," he said.

"So who's your little friend," Yoru asked in a teasing voice as he began cooking. "You were always sooo good with the ladies." Sora playfully punched Yoru in the arm as his brother snickered. Truth be told, Sora isn't really a ladies man or even really into dating at that matter. "She was showing me the sights close by. Her name is Chou," he said.

"The little butterfly next door," Yoru said. "How sweet."

Sora laid in his bed, staring straight up into his skylight, seeing the full moon. _'Two weeks since the full moon has been out,'_ Yoru's voice echoed in Sora's mind. "Two weeks," he repeated out loud.

As you may know, a moon's phase only lasts for one week. However, for some odd reason, something that has been known to man since the dawn of time is now changing. Ever since it first appeared a day after it reached its course, the mystery of why this is happening is still something that can't be explained.

'_People are starting to believe that it's the end of the world.'_

"If that was the case," Sora said, "then why isn't anything happening? This has to mean something, but what?" Sora crawled out of his bed and walked toward the window that gave him a view of the pond and the Sato house. "How will this affect everyone else?"

Along the docks of the pond, Sora could see something sitting around the edge. It wasn't human; it was too small to be human. It was some sort of animal.

This animal looked back in Sora's direction. Sora wasn't sure if it was the angle or if that was how it truly appeared, but even a few yards away, Sora could see this creature's eyes down to every detail, for they glistened in the moon's light, reflecting the creature's large bright green eyes.

"Neko No Me."

**As some of you may know, Chou means 'butterfly.' That's why earlier, Yoru referred to her as "the little butterfly next door."**

**I'm really sort of disappointed in my first chapter. I find it rather…well who needs to hold back? I found it rather boring. Course, usually introductions aren't exactly thrilling; however, it's going to have its better scenes. I am freaking promise to that. **

**Now I'm pretty sure that there is a lot you don't understand about this chapter. Again people, introduction. I didn't really want to continue on, because I like to keep it around seven pages long when I type out a chapter. I copy and pasted my favorite author's Fanfiction (did not steal his work! I was only looking for ideas about lengths!), Toxic Hathor, and found it was around seven pages long, and I liked that because it didn't seem too long or too short, and it gave me time to read what I needed to know and have time to go on for the rest of my day. Seriously Sukisyo fans, Toxic Hathor is an amazing author; look up my favorites and give it a shot. Doesn't have Sukisyo FanFics, but is still worth reading.**

**Later folks! **


	2. Dekisui

**Yay! You're back for more! I'm so thrilled. I figured that I bored you all to sleep in Chapter 1.**

**Anyways, I'm pretty sure you guys are wondering, "Where the hell is Sunao and Ran?" Give it time; I'm working on it! **

**Rosie: Then stop procrastinating and get to the Fanfiction.**

**Me: *Throws the Yoru doll at Rosie* Get her Yoru!**

**Rosie: *catches the doll and runs off***

**Me: O.O GIVE HIM BACK! *chases Rosie in circles***

**Lola: *sits from afar and watches the chase* I guess I'll pick up from here. On with the Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisyo. Never have, never will. I only own the characters that I created. I really don't feel like naming them, so if you haven't heard that name in Sukisyo, then you should know that I created this character.**

**Chapter 2**

**Dekisui**

**(Drowning)**

Usually, when you dream, you've lost access to three of the five senses—smell, touch, and taste. However, this dream had scents; there was physical feeling; and there were tastes. All five senses were welcomed.

Sight. Sora realized that he wasn't home anymore. He stood on a field full of fresh green grass. It was a peaceful scenery; as if it was something you would find in a painting. There were no people, buildings, or any other sign of civilization around here. It was just nothing but grass for what seemed miles and miles away. Not too far away, Sora saw a river flowing down the field.

Touch. He walked toward the large body of water until his feet could barely feel the cool waters flow against his toes. He dipped his hand in the water felt a sudden cool sensation. The wind blew cooler air that caressed Sora's body, making Sora shivered. His body was use to the warm temperature of the village's climate. Sora began to wonder how far he was from home. He understood that this was just a dream, but he always believed that there is a connection to sights of dream; as if he everything he sees in a dream is connected to something in his life that he experienced in life.

Smell. After finding that Sora had a sense of feeling in this dream, he realized that there was something odd about this dream; realizing that something is trying to tell him that this dream shouldn't be forgotten. As the wind blew, there was a familiar scent in the air, something that he has never smelled within a breeze; he couldn't identify the scent, but the fact that he could recognize it but not identify it was driving him mad.

As he wondered about the smell, the scene began to change. The sun sets within seconds and the moon would rise; however, night didn't last long at all. The moon was only in the sky within seconds as well, but it didn't set. The moon only dissolved and became the sun. The sun also dissolved and became the moon. This pattern continued. The night sky became daytime, but never lasted long. This was a symbol. Time was passing. However, the wind continued to blow the mysterious scents. Sora was so confused until finally, something clicked to him.

"Blood." Sora understood what the scent was now. As soon as he spoke of what the scent was, not only did the sky change, but now the fields changed as well. Fire consumed the lands, burning everything into ashes. The wind blew the ashes away, now leaving of what was once a field bountiful of beauty and elegance now as a lifeless wasteland. Could this be a symbol of death? Something that was once rich of life and radiance died of tragedies.

Sound. There was no one around, yet Sora could sense another presence of others now. He could here screams of many. Elderly, infants, children, adults—he heard them all. They all cried out agony and of a bitter sadness. They were fearful. They were angry. They mourned of a sour ending. He heard them, but saw no trace of them. Where did these cries come from?

Sora began to feel his heart skipped beats. He was afraid and confused. He just didn't understand what it could be that his subconscious was telling him. Then something came to him. Was it really it a really a message that came from him? He didn't understand that thought, yet is sunk within him like it stirred up his soul. Without reason, without thinking, he ran.

He never understood where he was running to, but he knows that remaining in the same place would lead him nowhere. He followed the river, hoping he could find answers. He never stopped. He could feel his legs begging him to stop, but his determination overpowered him. He wanted to understand. And suddenly, he found at last, what he hoped could guide him out of this darkness.

Yards away, he saw another person standing along the shoreline. This stranger wore a suit of armor from the times of an earlier era. He held a spear that was almost the same height as the solider. "Hey," Sora shouted, now running toward him, but stopped when Sora reached his arm out to him, now touching his shoulder. "Hey," he panted, "Can you please tell me where am…" as he spoke, he turned this person until he was now facing him. His helmet covered his face. Sora found it very odd how light this suit of armor was, how easy it was to turn him. Something made his crawl up his spine. Sora lifted the helmet, to see inside. He screamed to what he discovered.

There was something inside the suit of iron, but it wasn't anything Sora expected. There was a person in there, but he was not alive and apparently hasn't been for a very long time. He found a skull underneath the helmet and Sora jolted from the shock, and stepped back, dropping the helmet to the ground. Now the rest of armor collapsed to the ground. Sora flinched once again as pieces of the armor broke apart and revealed the rest of the skeleton that was cocooned within it. Now the screams returned.

Sora clenched the sides of his head, trying to block out the sounds with his hands, but it didn't help. "Stop," he whimpered.

"_Why?"_

"_Please save us!"_

"_It hurts!"_

"Stop it," he said again.

"_Protect us!"_

"_Why do you allow this to happen?"_

"_They're just as weak as the rest of us!"_

"_Traitor!"_

"STOP IT!" Sora didn't know how much more of this torment he could take. He was too lost in the darkness now. What was going on? Where can he go? When will this end? Finally, everything was quiet.

Silence. It was almost as terrifying as the screams. Silence only meant the end of something, but the beginning of something else. To never understand what was next was what frightened him even more.

Thunder roared throughout the skies and rain poured exceedingly and rapidly from the blackish gray clouds. Sora was now drenched to which his clothes were pressed against his skin. His bangs were now covering his eyes, so he pushed them behind his ears. Now he was now a mere spectator of what was yet to come.

From the other side of the river, he saw something coming in his direction, but they were too far away to see who or what they were. They were running, coming closer and closer toward Sora. The river was now the only thing that separated them.

He could see now. Just ahead of him, was another person. There were two of them. One was drenched in his own blood from head to toe. The white gown he wore was stained with fresh and dried up blood. He was weak. He could not stand on his own. His arm was around the other and used the other as support to even stand. His eyes were shut, like he was asleep or too weak to even open his eyes. Even though he looked pained, Sora found this person still glowing beauty.

His hair was long enough to reach his knees and matched the same color as a pink rose. He was about Sora's age, if not somewhere close to it. The other's physical appearances matched the other's—same long pink hair, same pale skin, same height, same slimming figure. They were like identical twins, but the one that held on to the other wasn't harmed at all.

He was wearing loose dark black pants and bright red kimono that fitted as a short-sleeved shirt but appeared as a short dress. A black cloth wrapped around his waist as a belt. What he wore was comfortable enough to wear if he would be exercising or moving a lot in, but was very casual as well. The attire was not of Sora's time.

He fell to his knees when they finally made it to the shoreline of the river. He laid the weaker on down, now lying on his back. He held onto his and with his hands. He frowned to him. "You're such a fool, brother," he cooed. "Why would you do something like this? What would you accomplish?" He kissed the bloody fingers of his brother and placed his arm along his abdomen.

He pulled out a dagger he concealed within his kimono and cut a long line against his forearm. Blood now flowed from his arm. He hissed from the pain, but that was his only reaction of the pain. He dipped his arm into the river and began to cry. He didn't wear a pained expression on his face, but was sorrowed. They were tears of sadness, not of pain. "Please," he whimpered, holding back more tears from falling, "Please open." As his blood submerged in the river and as he begged, the river changed currents. It was more rapid and formed small waves. The water changed colors from its cool blue color to a bright white color. The young man smiled. Whatever he was trying to do, he was successful.

"R-Ran." The voice was hoarse and scratchy. Ran looked over his shoulder, now seeing his brother staring at him, with his eyes half way opened. Ran smiled to his brother. "You're awake," he said. He walked over to his brother and kneeled down to his side and held his hand again. He pressed his hand against his cheek. "I'm so happy to finally hear from you. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to you."

The other was able to reach his free arm to his brother's, grasping over his wound. Ran gasped of the pain and his brother held onto it, but understanding what he was saying through his actions. "I'm fine, brother," Ran said, "You don't need to worry." He felt his brother's grip tightening. Ran understood that his brother didn't believe him. Ran laughed inwardly. "You've been watching out for me for the longest time," he explained. "In a way, it's like you're the oldest, instead of me. I truly am grateful for everything you've done, but it's my turn to return the favor." He lifted his brother again and guided him toward the river. Before it was said and done, Sora witnessed something he couldn't believe just happened.

Ran pushed his brother's body into the water. "No," he screamed, now growling to Ran, "What do you think you're doing. He's going to drown." Ran didn't say anything, he only watched his brother sink further and further down.

"Do you understand now," Ran said. Sora looked back to Ran, who was looking to Sora with those crimson red eyes. This was the first time Sora noticed the color of Ran's eyes. They were so luring yet so startling. "This was the only way I could save him."

"Save him," Sora growled. "He's dying!"

"The spirits that dwell within the river won't allow that. Now it's up to you. Will you please accept my request my pleads and protect him?"

"You're insane," Sora remarked, "If you're under water, you can't breathe. If you can't breathe, then you die. It isn't rocket science…Oh hell. Why even bother explaining?" Sora jumped into the water and swam deeper and deeper under, only finding that this boy too far under water. However, he couldn't give up. He reached his hand to the other. The pinkette arm was reached out to him. Sora struggled to stay under without floating up, but managed to swim even further until he felt their fingers touch. Sora's instincts kicked in a quickly grabbed the other's hand. _'I got you,' _he said in his thoughts, as he pulled the boy's body against him as he floated up.

A young teenaged girl was sleeping her bed. It only ended so abruptly, though. Her eyes opened and she inhaled a deep breath as she sat up from her bed. She lifted her hand from her forehead and wiped the beads of sweat from her brow.

"What did I just see," she panted. "Was it a nightmare or another vision?"

"Yeye," the young woman glanced toward the entrance of her door and saw Chou standing there, holding on her stuffed bunny, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I heard you screaming," she said in sleepy voice, "Was it a bad dream?"

Kuniye smiled reassuringly. "Go back to bed, Chou," she said. "I'm ok." Chou only nodded and walked back to her room. Kuniye kept her smile on her face until her younger sister was out of her sight. When Chou was gone, Kuniye rustled out of bed and looked out her window.

Nothing abnormal was out there. It was still night time. She wasn't convinced, though. "It was all too real to have been a dream," she breathed. Her hand was up against the window. "Could this be the meaning behind the message," she asked aloud, looking up to the full moon. She shook her head. "I have no other choice but to wait and see." She lay back down in her bed, finding it hard to fall back to sleep with everything on her mind. However as time passed, her eyes grew heavier. Finally, she granted her body to finally relax enough for to fall back asleep.

Chou stood beside her door, hugging her plush bunny up to her. "It's finally happening," she said. Chou tiptoed all the way to the front door, looking out the window beside it. She smiled to herself. "If only Yeye would've stayed up just a little longer," she said, tossing the bunny on the couch and opened the door slowly and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Sora's head was finally above the water. He took in the deepest breath he could before he changed his position. Instead of up against his front side, Sora swung the younger's body to his back, his arm dangles from the sides of Sora's neck and his face rested against his shoulder blade. Sora held on the boy's arms with one arm and used the other to stroke, struggling to swim back shore.

When he made it to which Sora was now standing in knee deep water, he held the victim piggyback style. Sora noticed that he was not in the same place as earlier. He was in his backyard, coming out of the pond. Sora found the docks and placed the unconscious form gently down. He began to preform CPR, but couldn't get this boy to breathe. Sora realized that there were only two fates for him. Either this boy would die from lack of air or he'll die from blood loss. Sora panicked. "Oh no. No. No. No. Please don't die. Please." He held onto this boy for dear life, trying to comfort him as he slowly dies. He stroked the boy's drenched hair and held onto him like he was a small child.

Sora didn't flinch when he heard the cat mewing, finding that it was sitting just feet away from him. Sora was desperate. "Please," he said, "If you really are what people say you are, then please save him."

The cat walked toward the pink haired boy and it stroked its fur against his body. Sora was witnessing the paranormal. As this cat brushed its body against him, he watched every one of his wounds disappear leaving only his pale skin exposed. As the cat backed away from the boy, the boy coughed out the water that was in lungs. Sora patted his back to help. When Sora looked up, the cat was gone. He didn't pay any heed to it, though; he was too focused on helping the one in his arms. Once he stopped coughing, he fell back asleep. He slowly picked the boy up and carried him to his house.

**Lola: 243,528,034…243,528,035…243,528,036…Time! A new record you two! Congratulations! **

***Rosie and Renee sitting back to back taking deep breaths***

**Rosie: *pants* Thanks, Lola. We really need to keep track of how many times we run in circles.**

**Lola: ^_^ Thanks for the sarcasm, Rosetta Marrie.**

**Rosie: *eyes glow red* No one calls me that…**

**Lola: *eyes go black* bring it on, old lady!**

**Rosie: Old? I'm twenty-three! Just because you're fourteen, you think you get to make all the jokes? I'll have you know that I can summon demons that will make you wet the bed again, you little brat!**

**Renee: *sighs* NO SUPERNATURAL SHIT YOU TWO! *takes the Yoru doll from Rosie's hand* Anyways, I hope you guys are liking this. I was very pleased with this chapter a lot more than the first one. I got a lot done in this chapter, even though it was just six pages long. Who cares? I like what was said and wouldn't change it a bit…unless I misspelled a few things, and I probably did. *shrugs shoulders* Please be R&R folks…be nice or I'll send Rosie on ya…**

**Rosie: *growls* I'm targeting the little pipsqueak, right now.**

******Author's Note: You all probably know the song, 'Whispers in the Dark' by Skillet, and I am so happy I stumbled on the song. It matches my fic a lot better than, 'Guardian Angel'. I was going to name my fic after that song because Sora was going to be known as Sunao's guardian, but honestly, I hated it. It didn't click to me. But then I found 'Whispers in the Dark' and found that it matched Sunao's dark side much better. That's why I named this fic 'Tears to Roses.'******


	3. MaKingu

**Hiya everyone! I'm so happy to know that you've returned to continue reading my Fanfiction. Well after splitting Lola and Rosie in my mind for a few hours, I finally got them to calm down. Thus, I can continue on with my fic without them shouting curses to each other.**

**Lola: *crosses her arms and turns away* I'll be good. But you owe me big time, Renee.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. I know. More music, less 'Everybody loves Raymond.'**

**Rosie: *giggles* On with the Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sukisyo. All I own is the plot and the character that I created…not Sunao, Sora, Ran, or Yoru. Yes people; I will be using more of the Sukisyo gang. Not all of them, though.**

**Lola: I wanted to see Sei in this fic.**

**Me: Hey. You're in this Fanfiction. Cut me some slack.**

**Lola: That's what makes up for it; even though you change my name. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I have ideas in my mind. Some are strange beyond comprehension, so are simple that it seems idiotic; however, Sukisyo is not my idea. The plot is, though.**

**Chapter 3**

**Ma-kingu**

**(Marking)**

Yoru was always a heavy sleeper, so sneaking back inside the house wasn't a problem. Keeping this boy in his house a secret from Yoru may be harder, but Sora has bigger issues at the moment. He has a lot of planning to do.

Sora took him to the bathroom he uses upstairs. Sora never imagined getting the blood out of his hair could take so long. He practically used almost all of his shampoo until it finally started coming out. He almost gagged when he saw all that blood and dirt flow out from the boy's hair. There was so much in it; he didn't even realize it until it finally came out. He looked once again to this mysterious other, whose hair now shined a brighter and glossier pink.

As he washed him, Sora noticed something odd. Along his left shoulder blade, he bared a tattoo. It was in written in Japanese horizontally, going all the way down to his mid back. It read, "Fujimori," in this sickly dark green color, matching the colors of a bruise. Sora brushed his fingers against the marking on his back.

He stirred. Sora's eyes widened of disbelief. In a way, he was starting to believe that he was never going to wake up. "Hey…kid," he said, gently shaking the pinkette's shoulder. "Can you hear me?"

He groaned. His eyelids were tightening. He leaned his head forward, almost dipping his head in the bath water, but Sora lifted his head away. He then settled his head against the cool tiles of the wall, slowly taking deep and heavy breaths. Sora sighed of relief; he was finally awake.

"Please," Sora said, worrying about the other and wondering what's going on; why won't he just open his eyes and speak, "Say something."

"Something," the boy said. Sora chuckled. _'So he's a smart ass,'_ Sora thought to himself. He watched as the young male slowly lifted his eyelids. Apparently, his eyes weren't use to the lighting. He each time he opened his eyes just slightly, he would shut them, and wait a long moment and try again.

Once his eyes were opened all the way, he first noticed that he wasn't alone. He looked into Sora's eyes and smiled softly. He raised his hand from the water and caressed Sora's cheek in a loving manner. Sora froze to his touch; his hands were so cold, it made him shiver. His eyes were locked on his pink eyes.

Sora never seen eyes that color. Unlike his brother, his eyes glistened of a splendorous beauty like no other. These eyes shined in light that came from nowhere else but within his soul. It was like glass, tinted with the deepest shades of pink, peering into a light that shined of a joy Sora couldn't comprehend. He's never seen such a majestic display that made him quiver inside. Beautiful would be an understatement. Words can't match how Sora felt as he allowed this being gazed into Sora's eyes.

He gasped as he brushed his fingers against Sora's cheek. "Sapphires," he uttered, "they're like sapphires, piercing into thy very core. I welcome it, though, for they bring comfort and peace to me. As they reflect off these bright lights, they shine a light within the darkness-a darkness that I've been imprisoned in for so long."

"What are," Sora questioned, unsure of what he was talking about. His eyes softened as he whispered, "Your eyes."

Sora blushed madly to those words. The boy laughed weakly through his breath. "Do you wish for me to stop? I don't mean to perturb." Sora shakes head. "No," he stuttered slightly, waited a second to find composer before he spoke again. "I just never heard such a comparison before. You talk as if you come from a different time. You just caught me off guard, that's all."

Sora then remembered that the knight by the lake. He wondered if this person came from that time period. Was that why he spoke that way? Sora's thoughts erased when he heard the other gasp out of fear. He saw that he sitting in what appeared to be water dyed with the deepest shades of red. It was like he was sitting in a pool of blood. He was frightened. He scooped some of the water with one of his hands until he took a closer look to. It didn't feel like blood; it wasn't as dense as blood.

"I'm sorry," Sora said, reaching in the water until he found the drain and pulled it up. "What was that," he asked as he watched every drop drain. "Was that…my blood?" Sora said nothing. He just handed him a towel. "You should dry off before you freeze," Sora said, watching the other face going red. His bent his knees up and used his hands to cover his impurities. "Must you watch," he murmured, looking away from Sora. Sora stood up quickly and waved his hands, as if signaling that he was backing off. "Sorry," he said as he walked toward the door. "There's some clothes for you on the counter," Sora said, "I'll be outside if you need anything else." He walked out the door, and sat next to it, using the wall.

He waited for what seemed like forever. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the bathroom door opened. He stood up, now facing his guest. He wore navy sleeping pants and a black long sleeved shirt that was a few sizes too big for him.

"Does this meet to your approval," he asks, turning his body to show Sora every angle of his outfit. "Do you feel alright in it," Sora asked. He nodded, smiling shyly to Sora. "That's all that matters," he concluded, taking the other's hand. "Come on," he said, "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

He now sat on his bed, stroking his hands across the soft comforter. "It's nice," he stated politely. "Thanks," Sora said, now sitting on the other end of the bed.

"So tell me," Sora said, wanting to use this opportunity clear up the fog, set things straight, explain it from the get go—however you want to refer it—Sora just had to know. The other looked up, staring back at him the most innocent look Sora has ever seen. "What was all that about," he said. The pinkette tilted his head and formed a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You know," Sora said, pointing to the window outside, "what just happened before we got here. Why were you so cut up so bad? Why did Ran feel that pushing you in the river was the only way to save you? Where was all that taken place?"

He kept the same expression on his face. "I don't understand," he said. "What happened out there," he asked, pointing in the same direction as Sora did moments ago. "I don't remember being 'cut up'. And who is Ran?"

"I thought he was you brother," Sora said, raising his eyebrow, "That's what you two called each other, that is. But you seriously don't remember being the condition you were in before…or even why?'

He shook his head no. As he sat there, only one question formed within his thoughts. "What do you remember," he asked, in a way already knowing the answer to his question.

"I don't remember much. I remember hearing you begging me not to die; I remember how I couldn't breathe, and every inch of my body burned of the worse pain unimaginable. However, I remember how it faded so quickly, that I felt safe enough to fall back asleep. And I woke up in the tub, and I met you. That's pretty much it."

"How about your name," he asked. "Do you know your name or does any name at all ring a bell to you?"

He shook his head no again. "I'm sorry," he said, "but no name comes to mind." He paused, looking down. "I don't believe I even know your name."

"That's because I never told you my name," he explained, "I'm Hashiba Sora."

"I suppose you don't know my name, right?"

"I have a pretty good idea," he said, "I'm guessing the tattoo on your back could be your surname. Does the name 'Fujimori' ring any bells?"

"Not really."

"Well," Sora began, "In the meantime, we'll call you Fujimori, okay?" The pink-haired teen nodded his head. "If I'm addressed by my surname," Fujimori said, "I'll call you Hashiba, then. Only seems fair, right?" Sora nodded.

"Fine by me," he said. Fujimori stretched his arms up in the air, far above his head, and yawned. Sora's eyes glanced over to his alarm clock.

_2:16 A.M._

"It's getting late," Sora said, "We should probably sleep." Fujimori nodded in agreement. "Yes," he murmured. He crawled off of Sora's bed and lay down beside it, without a pillow or a blanket. "Goodnight," he said. Sora shook his head. "You're not sleeping on the floor," he said, "This bed is fit for more than one person. Why don't you sleep up here?"

"You mean with you," Fujimori asked, feeling the heat rush to his face. Sora waved his hand, beckoning for the other to come back, and offered Fujimori a friendly smile. He hesitated at first, but obeyed. He crawled back in bed with the indigo-colored hair other, and found his way in the sheets. His head turned back to Sora. "Are you sure about this, Hashiba," he asked. Sora pulled one of the pillows he had and placed it right behind Fujimori, each now having one. "Goodnight, Fujimori," Sora said, lying down on his back. Fujimori smiled. "Goodnight," he replied, finding himself comfortable in bed as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

Fujimori sat at the bar, facing the kitchen, as he watched Sora finishing up his cooking. He took a quick whiff of the air and smelled something burning and cringed, hoping that that was just the usual smell of this place, and not the results of Sora's cooking. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help," Fujimori asked, hoping Sora would accept his offer.

"I'm just about done," Sora said, not turning to his guest as finished the final touches to his 'master piece'. Fujimori sighed as he folded his arms against the table, and rested his chin against his arms. "I was afraid you were going to say that," he mumbled.

"Did you say something, Fujimori," Sora called out. Fujimori sat up; now sitting up straight again, eyes were wide and awake. "N-No," he answered, forming a fake smile.

Sora placed a plate in front of Fujimori as Fujimori still managed to continue to compose that fake smile. Now Fujimori was struck with curiosity. Nothing on his plate he saw seemed familiar to him. It looked strange to him. He stared at the food like a small child playing picky. Sora watched him, sitting at the other side of the bar as he ate his servings. "I kinda added a little more than usual for you," Sora said, seeing that Fujimori wasn't really paying attention, but rather just continue to stare at his food with a skeptical gleam in his rosy eyes. "You probably need as much as you can get after what you've been through." Fujimori didn't respond at all. He had his entire attention locked on the food. He picked up his fork and used it to poke it repeatedly.

Sora found Fujimori's tactics to be very odd. "It isn't going to kill you or anything," he commented, feeling a sweat drop falling down from the back of his head as Fujimori continued to poke his food with the fork, never showing any sign that he wasn't listening to Sora.

He lifted his fork with the points pointing toward the ceiling, watching this dark brown liquid drip slowly down it. As it dripped from his fork, Fujimori poked his food again and watched the supplement drip again. "It's syrup," Sora explained, "People usually put it on their waffles."

Fujimori looked up to Sora. "Waffles," he questioned. Sora nodded his head. "Yes," he said, "It's good. Try it." Fujimori cut a small bit into the waffles and froze, determining whether or not he should really try it or not. He figured he would be a rude house guest to the person who saved his life, so he did. He closed his eyes tightly as he quickly popped the bit into his mouth.

He couldn't believe he just did that. For someone who rescued him he wondered why he would feed him something so…wonderful. His eyes popped opened glistening of delight. "Mmm," Fujimori hummed as he swallowed what he believed what heaven would taste like. Sora grinned. "I'm guessing you like it," he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"This is the most delicious thing I have ever tried in my life," Fujimori answered in a cheerful tone, before taking another bite. "I don't think I ever tried anything that tasted anything like this." Each time Fujimori would take a bite, he would mention how wonderful it tasted. At some points, he would complement Sora's cooking skills and would ask how he came up with something like this.

"You just put them in the toaster and wait," he would say.

"Well a true chief could make anything he creates sound so simple. You must've used this toaster for a very long time. There isn't any other way you could master the toaster. So you had this gift for a while, I assume."

"Umm…"

"What is a toaster, Hashiba?"

"Well, it's a…"

"Can I have some more, please," Fujimori asked interrupting Sora from ever answering. He held up the empty plate to Hashiba, smiling to him sweetly. Sora raised an eyebrow. "But you already had four, Fujimori," he said, "You shouldn't eat so…"

He stopped when he saw Fujimori, now staring at him with a very pitiful look on his face. His eyes were looking to Sora in a pleading manner; tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. His bottom lip was pouting, trembled slightly, as he allowed small whimpers to pass through. Sora sighed. "Fine." He took the plate from Fujimori and returned to the counter, coming back with just two this time. Sora watched in amazement how fast he scarfed it down. Perhaps Fujimori is becoming addicted. "Well, you probably didn't eat much last night," he assumed.

Fujimori lifted his plate to Sora again, gazing to him with pleading eyes again.

"Oh come on," he groaned, "It hasn't even been two minutes!"

"," Fujimori begged.

_**KNOCK. KNOCK.**_

Sora and Fujimori both shifted their attention to the front door. Fujimori practically fell out of his chair, but was grateful Sora was by his side to catch his fall. "Go hide upstairs," Sora whispered, "I'll come up to check up on ya." Fujimori nodded in acknowledgment and quickly dashed upstairs.

He opened the door, revealing who it was waiting on the other side. "Good morning, Sora-san," little Chou Sato greeted with a warm smile. She wore a bright orange sundress with a sunflower printed on the center and a straw hat with a fake sunflower in the hat. She was barefooted.

"Hello Chou. Can I help you?" She nodded. She leaned back and turned her head to the side. "Yeye," she called out, "He's here."

A young teenaged girl stepped into the clearing. Sora pointed to the girl, "You're Kuniye?" She gazed to him with a stern glare with the same color and shaped eyes as her younger sister. As he observed her, he noticed how different these people appeared. Unlike her sister, Kuniye had long light bright brown hair that goes down to mid back. The complexion of her skin was a light tanned color. She wore a white buttoned up blouse with a dark yellow sweater vest, a hunter green short skirt, and white tennis shoes. "Hashiba Sora," she said in a stern tone.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"We need to talk."

"Sorry," he said, offering an apologetic smile, "I'm kinda busy at the moment. Could you come back some…"

"It's about your 'guest'," she said. Sora's eyes widened. Her eyes shifted over his shoulder. Sora turned his head, finding Fujimori standing at the top step, looking down to them all frightened.

"I…" Fujimori began, but paused to swallow this lump in his throat, "I know you. No." He clenched the sides of his heads as he groaned of the pain, hovering over as he felt this new sensation tingling throughout his body. "I can feel you."

"Fujimori," Sora gasped. He took a step toward him, worrying about this situation he doesn't understand, worrying about Fujimori; but he stopped as Kuniye holds him back by the shoulder. He glares daggers at the girl.

"Yeye!" Chou calls out her sister's name in a frantically. Fujimori's eyes widened. "Hashiba," Fujimori shouts out to.

Kuniye was pushed against the wall, pinned down by the shoulders. Sora stood right in front of her, as she glares at Sora back with the same vicious look. "I don't understand what's going on, but you better start giving me answers," he growled. "What did you do to Fujimori?"

"What's wrong," she sneered. "You think I did that to your boyfriend."

Sora didn't say another word, just continued to glare at her. "Hashiba," Fujimori said, pulling on Sora's up, signaling him that he wants him to stop. Sora wouldn't have complied until he saw the troubled emotion he saw within Fujimori's eyes. However, his face changed quickly. "Why are you blushing, Hashiba," Fujimori asked. Sora backed away from Kuniye, turning his face away from Fujimori. "I'm not blushing," he grumbled.

"Yes you are, Sora-san," Chou said as she laughed lightly, pointing up to Sora's red cheeks. "That's enough, Chou," Kuniye called out. Everyone turned their attention to the older Sato, who found herself comfortable on the couch. Chou sat down beside her sister. Chou's eyes met with Fujimori. Fujimori shivered. He wrapped his arms around himself. "There's something familiar about this feeling," Fujimori said, gazing into those childlike green orbs.

Chou instantly dashed over to Fujimori, and wrapped her arms around the pinkette. "You remember me," she exclaimed happily.

"I do," Fujimori questioned, not sure whether or not he should hug Chou. "I don't remember seeing you before, though."

"You sense my magic, silly willy," she says.

"Magic," Sora questioned.

Chou spun around, now facing Sora, her arms behind her back. "Yes Sora-san," she answered. "Magic."

"Anyone who is native to Tengoku are about to detect another's presence through their power level," Kuniye said. Sora turned around to face the young teen. "Wait. Are you telling me that you believe that Fujimori is some sort of magical being," Sora asked, completely believing that these girls have gone mad.

"What's Tengoku," Fujimori asked.

"How is it that _you_ of all people don't know about Tengoku," Chou asked.

"He's lost his memory," Sora said, answering for Fujimori, "Ever since he woke up, he shows no sign of knowing who he is or really anything about himself."

"Really," Chou said, "That's just awful."

"So he has no idea about who he is or where he's from," Kuniye questioned. Both Sora and Fujimori shook his head.

She sighed. "Tengoku is land in which the people there are reliant with magic." Her eyes gazed upon Sora. "Earlier," she said, "You called this man 'Fujimori'. Why?"

"He didn't know what his name was," Sora said, "So I just gave named after the tattoo on his back. Fujimori."

Kuniye stood up from the couch, eyes widened. "Let me see the tattoo," she said, glaring at Fujimori in shock. Fujimori turned his back to her and slowly lifted his shirt off his back until the mark was revealed. She gasped. She walked over to Fujimori until she was just baby steps away from him. She brushed her hand over his back. "So it's true," she said in awe, "A Fujimori has come into this world."

**Lola: Hey…*glares daggers at Renee* You said I was going to show up in this fic.**

**Renee: Your character is coming. Patience is a virtue.**

**Lola: *pouts***

**Renee: Till next time, Ja ne. *winks***


	4. Rikaku

**Renee: I'm back. And I have quite the pages to fill.**

**Rosie: And you have so much to explain.**

**Lola: *nods as she watches TV* Yep.**

***Both Rosie and Renee gaze to the TV* Rosie: What ya watching?**

**Lola: Tears to Roses.**

**Renee and Rosie: What?**

**Lola: Renee's mind is like a TV, so instead of reading it, I'm watching it.**

***Rosie sits next to Lola* Rosie: Wow. Hey! You're ahead of the fic!**

***Lola nods her head* Usually watching two hours of something is a lot more than two hours of reading it. I'm at the part with the kiss scene.**

**Rosie: *eyes locked on the screen* Awwwwwwwwwww. How kawaii!**

**Renee: On with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: At the time, the only characters I do own in the Sato sisters and Sophie. Everyone else is not mine. In a way, their personalities are my creation. I don't mean Yoru and Ran; I mean their behaviors, their way of thinking. Anyways, enjoy. New characters revealed.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rikaku**

**(Separation)**

It was dark. Everything about this place was just dark. Seeing was just simply hopeless. In fact, it never made a difference whether or not you opened your eyes or not. However, you kept your eyes opened just because of instinct.

He lay against a cool stoned table. His wrists and ankles were tied tightly against the corners of this uncomfortable table, still feeling sore from struggling before. He could feel his blood still seeping through his body. His throat was sore from screaming for the longest time and tasted blood from coughing it up.

Footsteps echoed from afar. The boy shivered. He understood what the only reason anyone would come down here. He saw through the doorway a shimmering light, which was quite ironic, for this is the only time he ever gets to see, but wishes not to see what is yet to come.

He eventually found out that the light came from a torch, held by a person who wore a dark green hooded robe made of silk that concealed ever bit of this person. The only thing he could see was the hand that held the torch. However, he may not be able to see this person's face, but he understands why this person is here.

"Comfortable," the person said in a mocking tone. Judging from the sound of this person's voice, he assumed that this person was female. The person shined the light over the person, seeing every detail of the young male. From head to toe, he was covered in cuts; his rib cage was almost able to see clearly through his skin. His wrist and ankles were bruised and bloody from the ropes. She ran her finger up his arm until she caressed his face.

"Who would have guessed," she said, laughing slightly, "You didn't have to go through this torment if you only would give us what we needed." She smirked, "Don't get me wrong; I rather enjoy watching you suffer, but I do rather have a soft side. I'll tell you what: you tell me where I can find your brother, and I'll end your misery right here and now. What do you say, Ran-chan?"

He looked up to her with his crimson red eyes half way open, allowing the tears to fall. He opened his mouth to speak, but barely said anything due to his condition. She laughed. "Look at Tengoku's future ruler now," she sneered, "laying down half-way dead, can barely speak and crying." She smirked through her smile. "You always were the weaker one of the two." She placed the torch on a stand above Ran's head, and began to walk around Ran's body. "I guess that's why it was much more thrilling draining your brother than it is for you," she said as continued pacing around him, "He at least tried to show some pride and not scream as he was being tormented. You weren't as fun." She playfully pouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her head rested against the crock of his neck. She slowly stroked her hand against his cheek. "You were also always the sweet one. You don't deserve this, Ran-chan. At least, not alone, that is. You always did want 'Nao-kun' with you; might as well die with him."

Ran's eyes squinted, lowering his eyebrows of disapproval. She sighed. "Don't give me that look. You know that all you Fujimori's are selfish monsters that make you people quiver in fear. You are too powerful for your own good; it makes me sick." She pulled a dagger from her sleeve and pointed the tip to his neck. "It'll all be over soon…much sooner if you talk." Ran kept watch of the dagger, his eyes as wide as he could open them. She smirked. "No need to worry, Ran-chan," she sneered, "I was only told to make sure you eat. We do need to keep you alive just a little longer." The hood of her robe turned over to the plate aside from Ran, still full of food. She turned back to him, "So the guards couldn't get you to eat. You must be starving. Maybe if I tell Sunao you're condition, we may not need your assistance much longer. He'll be coming to your rescue any day now."

She walked toward the doorway, leaving the torch in its stand. "Starve for all I care. I'll just lie and make sure he comes, and the Fujimori reign will finally end. I shall make sure of it with my own bare hands."

"Uragiru **(1)**," he rasped. After finally speaking he took long deep breaths. She turned, now facing him. "You think just because the shadows conceal thy face that I don't know your voice. Mark my words, you may think you won, but the path that you have chosen will only end with broken hearts. Death is your only escape."

She smirked. "Spare me the speech," she hissed, "If anyone is in wrong here, it is you and the rest of that wretched family of yours. I watched, firsthand what you're capable of. There is so much that needed, and yet you let them suffer. You let them die. You despicable excuse for a person." She stomped over to him and slapped him hard across the face. "Death is only mercy for a worthless being such as yourself."

He gritted his teeth. She smiled a fake sweet smile. "As much as I enjoy making you suffer, but I must be taking my leave. Master said he'll be stopping by later today. Hope you're strong enough to keep quiet about your sweet brother. If you think about it, it's quite comical how you're defending him as he hides away, knowing that you're here. Ironic, isn't it?" He says nothing. She just smirks and leaves Ran to himself.

Tears fall from his face like running water. "Uragiru." That was all that was all he could say, for it was all he felt running through his mind about the woman. "It is too late for you. The one who was once called my friend was devoured by this demon that was born within you. I don't blame you; however…I shall never forgive you for what you've done."

Kuniye and Chou were sitting on the couch. Sora leaned against the staircase as Fujimori sat on the floor, sitting right across the coffee table from the Sato sisters. All of them sat in silence, eyes shifted from one another. All except for Sora's; his eyes were locked on Fujimori. "So what all do you know about Fujimori," Sora asked.

"We know a lot about the Fujimoris," Chou said, sounding as serious as Sora has ever heard from the small child. "We've always know about the Fujimori's and Tengoku's history. It's a part of our history as well."

"Our parents our natives to Tengoku," Kuniye explained, "My father was once a personal guard to the queen, Megumi Fujimori." Fujimori and Sora's eyes widened of shock. "My father fell in love with her daughter, Hoshimi Fujimori. Hoshimi was the youngest of the three Fujimori heirs, right after Reina and Yuuki Fujimori. One day, Megumi and Reina were stricken ill and died within the month."

"Because Yuuki was the oldest male, he took Megumi's place. He too fell in love, with a young woman named Eri. Within years, Yuuki and Eri brought two boys into the world. Both of the boys' names were named in memory of Megumi. The oldest was named after the closure of the former ruler. She was buried with her favorite flowers. An orchid that grew once in the gardens—she loved them dearly, that she kept them in her balcony. The second one was named Ran. As for the youngest, he was named after the former queen's meek nature toward everyone. Regardless of the fact that she was in the highest class, she remained a very timid woman. They called him Sunao."

"I was born a few years after the twin boys were born. I remember them vaguely." She glanced over to Fujimori. "I remember that the only way to tell you apart were the colors of your eyes. Sunao was an exact copy of his mother. Ran had his father's eyes. I remember playing with them in the gardens every day. In a way, they were my only friends."

The expression on her face changed. As she explained her perspective of the Fujimori family, she seemed somewhat calm; however, once Kuniye came into the picture, she seemed rather happy as she spoke about her time with her cousins. Now, though, her smiled faded into a frown.

Fujimori tilted his head to the side. "You appear sad," he said. "Did something happen?" Kuniye looked up to Fujimori and offered him a gentle smile. "You don't need to worry about it," she said.

Sora stood up straight, rather than leaning than before. "So Fujimori is Sunao Fujimori?" Kuniye nodded her head. Fujimori smiled. "I like my name," he said in deep thought, yet happily. Chou giggled.

"So why is he here now," Sora asked. Kuniye and Chou shrugged her shoulders. Sora closed his eyes, seeing the images that occurred from earlier.

He could see those sad and pleading ruby red eyes staring into his. _"Please protect him,"_ he heard Ran's voice echoing in his mind. "What is so dangerous in Tengoku that Ran felt that Fujimori would only be safe here?" Sora kept his eyes closed, trying to see if there was something he missed during his encounter with Ran. Kuniye looked down to the ground, now appeared distressed. "I don't know," she said. Her hands were clenching to her knees. "My parents wouldn't tell me much about why we are here—why we are forced to stay away from Tengoku. I know something bad is going on, but I'm not sure what."

"So Ran was protecting me," Fujimori said, sounding close to tears. "What about him? Is he ok?" Sora walked over to Sunao and sat down beside him. He wrapped his arm across Sunao's shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright," Sora said. "I bet he got away."

He sniffled. "I hope so."

His screams echoed throughout the entire room. "Please…please no more…" He screamed as he felt this cool sharp blade entered in his side again, feeling his blood gushing out. He struggled to breath, for this pain was all on his mind. He never imagined that one could cry for so long. He never imagined that one could survive through so much pain. He never imagined this…hell.

"I'll stop," the woman said, "You just need to say exactly what I need to hear." She lowered her head until her head was beside this. She reached her arm out until the dagger was up against his open wound. He shut his eyes tightly and hissed of the pain that just seemed to continue to come back. She kissed his ear. "Tell me, Ran chan," she whispered, "Just tell me where I can find him, and I'll end it all. You'll never have to feel this pain again. Just tell me, Ran-chan, and I'll put you out of your misery."

Ran slowly shook his head no. She smirked, sending shivers throughout his spine. She pressed the sharp instrument into his wound again. He cried out in pain. It was a sound that could make anyone tremble. "Still resisting," she questioned, "how loyal of you. Yet, how foolish of you, as well."

She stands and walks around the body until she stood in front of the gash. She got down on her knees, now kneeling in a thick pool of blood and pressed her lips against the wound, licking and drinking up as much as she can. Ran's body stiffens. His eyes were locked on her as she drank his blood. "It's like you're a vampire," he spoke in a scratchy voice. "You truly have become a monster. You do realize that this addiction has overpowered you. There is no turning back from it." She pushed her head away. Her entire mouth was covered in blood. "Who ever said I wanted to turn back," she said in a lustful tone, "I crave for your blood. Your power fills my body. I love the feeling as this energy makes my body tremble. It's like an orgasmic sensation you can never ignore."

"However…" she said feigning a playful tone, "I enjoyed your brother's taste much more than yours. In a way, it's a shame you have to die. Your blood will be wasted and then it shall end. I suppose I might as well indulge in it while I still can. But never fear it shall never go to waste. I will rebuild Tengoku with this power. I shall repair everything that you failed to save."

"If only you carried a mirror, Tanaka," he said, "You may understand why I never did proceed with those tactics."

"Funny," she said, "It's the first time you dare speak my name in while. Yet, you say it now as if it is a curse word."

"Please, Tanaka," he said. He stopped his pleading when felt his throat burning and filling up again. He gasped to how much blood he coughed up. Tanaka allowed him to take his time to regain his strength to speak again. He smiled as she watched the pinkette struggling to even keep his eyes open. She found so much pleasure in this that she was close to laughter. "Tanaka," he finally said, not as clear and sounded very weak, "This isn't you. Please open your eyes."

She cackled. "This old me was blind sighted and so foolish to have ever believed in you," she said, "My master has opened my eyes and showed me how heartless you are."

"There was nothing more I could've done, Tanaka."

"YOU COULD'VE SAVED HIM," she screamed to him. Out of pure rage, she rammed the dagger into his shoulder, making Ran jolt slightly and screamed until he had to cough up blood again. "YOU DID NOTHING AND SO HE DIED!" She continued stabbing him in the same spot as she screamed how much she hated this soul. She stabbed him to an extent that she could finally feel the tip of the dagger touching the stone table Ran laid upon; however that never stopped her. She raised the dagger until it was above his head, and swiftly lowers it toward in between the eyes.

"That's enough," a voice from behind calls out. She stops immediately. The edge of the blade barely touched Ran in between the eyes. She turns to face the one who just entered the room. "Forgive me, Master," she says as she bows the upper half of her body to him, "I got carried away."

"Remember, Tanaka," he coos, walking toward her until he stood directly behind her, and placed his hand upon her shoulder, "We need alive to find out where the other is hiding, and this was the last person who ever saw him." His eyes shifted to the victim, who stared back to him, wearing a disbelief expression on your face. "It's been a while…hasn't it Ranny." Ran gasps.

_ Hours has passed since the Sato sisters came to visit. It was late and the moon was full and out once again. Sunao lay on Sora's bed, looking up to the moon through Sora's skylight. He was alone in his room, and stayed there ever since Sora's older brother, Yoru, came home, which was about an hour or so ago. Sunao just laid there, thinking about everything he has just discovered about himself; however, there was only one thing he had on his mind.

_"So Ran is my twin brother,' Sunao asked who he recently discovered to be his cousin, Kuniye. She nodded. Throughout the entire conversation, Sunao only asked details about his brother. As Kuniye explained before, she was only three at the time they were around five, and doesn't remember much about them. Sunao was left unsatisfied with her answers. He felt it in his heart that even though he doesn't remember him that his feelings did. He was concerned about him. It was to an extent that he excuses himself from the visit and walked back upstairs and never came down. _

Sora spent the time trying to get Sunao's mind off his brother. He offered comforting words to him, saying things such as, "he'll be fine," or "everything will play out for the better." Sunao never bought it. He just continued to wonder, questioning his brother's safety. Sora didn't mind it, though. He could tell it was simply Sunao's instinct to worry about him. He could even remember Ran's small speech to his brother.

"_You've been watching out for me for the longest time," he explained. "In a way, it's like you're the oldest, instead of me. I truly am grateful for everything you've done, but it's my turn to return the favor." _

Sora smiled to himself. "He's always been looking out for him," Sora said out loud. "It has been in his nature to feel obligated to protect him always. Even though he's forgotten it, he still feels his protective nature to worry about him."

"What on Earth are you talking about," Yoru asks. Sora flinched. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing his brother standing directly behind him. Yoru raises an eyebrow to his brother, looking skeptical. Sora laughs nervously. "Nothing," he answers.

"Since when were you able to go anywhere near the stove," Yoru asks, taking a small whiff of the air, smelling whatever is in the pot.

"I was hungry," Sora explained. "And I had to get over my fear of the stove, sometime. Thus, here I am."

"Any of that for me," Yoru asked in a playful voice.

"I could make you some," Sora suggested, "I wasn't really hungry for lunch, and I guess it's now catching up to me." Yoru shook his head. "I'm just picking around," he said, "I ate after I left class. Just glad you're moving on." Sora mixed in the ramen with the flavoring and placed into two bowls. Yoru raised his eyebrow. "Sora," he said, tapping his finger on his shoulder. "Why couldn't you just put them in one big bowl? I know we have them…I think."

"Umm," Sora paused, trying to think of an excuse. Yoru crossed his arms and began tapping his foot, as if he's some sort of impatient housewife ((A/N: Yes ladies, I am happy to admit that we can be bitches to the clueless male…Yes men…you're clueless! EMBRACE THE FLAWS!)) Sora stood a few seconds in silence, only to find that there wasn't any excuse he could think of. Sora smiled to Yoru before he dashed off with the bowls. "Goodnight," he called out before Yoru could hear Sora closing his door behind him. Yoru rolled his eyes. "How is he related to me again?"

"Brothers," Yoru heard Sora call out from his room.

"It was rhetorical question," Yoru shouted back to him, "And stop answering me when I was talking to myself!"

Sora handed Sunao his bowl as he made his way to his bed. Sunao looked into the bowl and back up to Sora in a very disappointed look. "What," Sora asked.

"This isn't waffles," he answered grumpy like his lips were puckered out.

"I'm going to get more tomorrow," Sora said. "Since someone ate like three times his body weight of waffles this morning." Sunao's eyes clasped together and his eyes sparkled in delight. "Waffles," he cheered.

Sora smiled. "You seem to be in a better mood," he said, simply out of observation.

Sunao's smile quickly faded into the same frown from before. "Sort of," he said. He stirred his spoon in circles in his bowl, watching the noodles spin around and around. "It's so weird," he said. "I'm scared for a person that I don't even remember. I can't help but wonder about him. What if he's hurt?"

"The one who seemed to be in any sort of pain when I was you two was you," Sora said. "Like I said before, Fujimori—I'm pretty sure Ran is fine." Sunao didn't say anything. Yet Sora could tell that none of it was helping, for he could hear Sunao sobbing as quietly as he could. He kept his head down, hoping Sora wouldn't see.

Sora pulled him into a hug. "Shh," Sora said. He's never comforted someone like this before, yet it came naturally. He made sure he held Sunao just close enough for Sunao to rest his upper half against Sora. One arm was wrapped around his waist as he stroked the long silky pink locks of hair with the other. "I promise," he said, "If he is hurt that we'll find a way to get him out of there. Don't cry. I'll do what I can to make things better."

"Thank you, Hashiba," he said as he scooted closer to the other male, snuggling into his warmth, and still sobbing.

"Sure thing," he said, not really sure what to say. It was odd to him; he thought only a couple would act in such a way; however, he doesn't mind holding Sunao this way. He actually found it…relaxing in a way. Does this mean that he finds Sunao…?

Sora shook his head, trying to move those thoughts out of his head as he said, "That's not the case. I'm just being nice."

"What are you talking about," Sunao asked, pulling away from Sora. He looked into Sora's eyes, and Sora couldn't but found himself lost in his eyes. The moonlight made Sunao's glistened, making it Sunao's eyes appear as if it was a rare pink diamond sparkling in smallest speck of light. It was like last night, they were just so strikingly beautiful that Sora couldn't help but the stare.

"Hashiba," Sunao said, breaking Sora from his trance. Sora shook his head as he was clearing his mind. "Yes," Sora answered.

"Why were you blushing just then?"

"Umm…" Sora had no idea how to explain himself. _'Your eyes were just pretty and I was staring. Yeah, that'll work out. You don't want to scare him,'_ he said in the depths of his mind. "Don't worry about it," he said instead. Before he could question Sora's sudden strange behavior, Sora quickly changed the subject. "You didn't eat that much," Sora said.

Sunao smiled shyly. "I suppose I wasn't so hungry," he said. "Sorry Hashiba."

"It's alright," he said, taking both of the bowls. "I'll be right back." He walked out the door, leaving Sunao alone again. Without Sora's warmth against him, Sunao couldn't help but shiver. He quickly curled up into the sheets, hoping to warm up pretty soon. His head rested against Sora's pillow that they were currently sharing. He nuzzled his head into it, inhaling Sora's scent.

He found Sora's scent actually quite soothing. It was soothing enough to which he felt at ease. He was calm again. He felt as if so long there was a sign of Sora close by that he felt safe and peaceful. His eyes were closed as he breathed in his scent even more. He didn't understand this new feeling he had, but didn't mind it.

**Uragiru- Japanese term for 'traitor'.**

******Author's Note- Tengoku actually means Heaven. Just for the record, I'm not saying Fujimori is an angel. I just think that living magic comes with a stronger commitment of morals, like if they were somewhat angels. As if they believe in creation of a Heaven on Earth, and they were determined to create such a place. This is never implied in the fic; however, it's something rather to wonder about. Another world is being created and you're the artist. Sappy, I know, but something I agree to about living.**

**Kuniye- age 14. Name meaning- "Protection of the country." Preferably, I don't really like the name, but I find it suit her character. Thus, why I made Chou call her sister "Yeye." Yes, I like Kuniye's character, even though she presents herself to be a total bitch; but she also shares a gentle side she's afraid to reveal it—a lot like a character you'll soon understand.**

**I did a little research and found out what "Kuu" meant. In the Sukisyo series, you know that Sunao called Sora "Kuu-chan." Well, all names have a significant meaning so I was curious and had to look it up. I figured it would be something sweet like "friend" or "brother". However…get this Sukisyo fans…kuu means….to eat. Once I found that out, I felt a sweat drop on the back of my head. I was planning on using the next chapter to introduce that nickname. Now…I'm not so sure anymore. Ok I still am. **** **

**Lola and Rosie: *still watching the TV* **

**Renee: *sits down on the chair and sighs of relief* Why didn't I ever try this before to get them to shut up.**

**Lola: Commercial time! *glares at Renee* Gets who to shut up, dearest Renee?**

**Rosie: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO FUJIMORI!**

**Renee: You two just watched further into the series again, huh?**

***both nod their heads***

***Renee gets out of her chair and runs away* Till next time; Ja ne! *winks***


	5. Shoro

**Welcome back, friends. Hope you guys didn't mind where I left off. You know me, likes the limits. **

**Lola and Rosie: *pouts* **

**Rosie: I'm still mad at you.**

**Lola: Me too.**

**Renee: You two didn't see the ending, didn't you?**

**Rosie and Lola: *looking dumbfounded* no.**

**Renee: *plays the DVD of the Fanfiction* So while they decide whether or not to kill me, I suppose I might as well get on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: Ok seriously, why must I say it again? All I own is the characters that I created and the plot. Besides that, it's from Sukisyo, which I have no possession of. But I did buy the Sukisyo DVD set. Now I must wait for it to come in.**

**Rosie: Renee is never patient.**

**Renee: *nods her head in agreement* She's right. I hate waiting… a lot.**

**Special Note: I'd like to thank Sakural7865 for the review. You're always very nice and I appreciate your encouragement. BTW…I tried and tried and tried, but I really can't think of a good sequel to "Keeping Promises." Believe me, I went a pretty good plot, but it never really folded so nicely. Sorry again, but I really can't come up with a decent plot.**

**Chapter 5**

**Sho-ro**

**(Cry)**

**Ran's POV**

_I was only safe when I slept. At that time, I wasn't thinking of the pain I was in; it was like it had gone away and I was free to remember the good times. Stupid, I know. But I always appreciated the little things I had, regardless of how bad the times may be._

_It was sunny outside. I couldn't feel its warm rays beaming down on me, but just seeing the sun after a long time beneath the ground was wonderful. My heart warmed just because I even remember what sunlight even looked like. I could see myself as a child sitting on a concrete pathway in the garden, behind the bushes that bordered. I remembered that place. I use to hide in there all the time as a child. It was my fort, my hideout, my really anything I wanted it to be. So what I'm witnessing must be a flashback._

_I held on to my knee as I cried for what seemed like forever. It was then I heard someone call out my name. I reacted the same way my younger self did; I was in shock, as if my heart stopped, yet I was happy to hear that voice. My younger self slowly looked up and saw someone standing in front of me. He looked at me with a worried expression in his eyes. He kneeled down on his knees, now standing at eye level with me. "Nao," the younger me sobbed. I on the other hand couldn't help but smile. Seeing my brother so close to me, even just through an illusion in my thoughts took away all the sadness from within._

_"What's wrong," he asked me. I moved my hands from my knee, revealing a small scrap on it. "Oh Ran," he said, sounding as if it was a usual routine for him. And it was. "How did this one happen," he asked me. _

_"I-I-I-I-I was playing warriors again…and I forgot to tie my shoes before I went into battle with the evil dragon princess…" I had…an usual imagination when I was a kid. He crossed his arms; his eyes looked down to my untied shoe. "Poor brother," he said. He lent me a hand and pulled me up. "Come on," he said, "Let's go see mommy."_

_My brother was always there for me. He defended me whenever I needed someone. He was there when I was afraid of the storms at night; he was always there to catch me when I fall; and never once he has failed me…even after…that day. He stayed strong…for the both of us. So I'm glad that I was finally able to return the favor, and I hope he's alright._

_It ended from there. Once I took hold of his hand, everything around me just went black, as to how every dream of mine ended. I knew what this meant. I was waking up. I felt like crying; I didn't want this to end so soon. Please no…not now._

_"__**Good morning Ran-chan," **_someone said as I awakened into this nightmare. I knew who it was, but it felt like poison to even speak of her name. She is poisoned…either by me or my brother's blood. She pulled out her blade, indicating why she was here, what is yet to come.

I gripped onto the ropes that were tied against my wrists tightly. _"I'm not afraid, brother," _I silently prayed as I braced myself for her torments.

It could have been the first time she pierced me or even the hundredth time…either way, it still hurts. It's impossible to get use to the pain; there was no way of overcoming it; however I know my will is stronger than this. I'll take years of this if that meant that he was safe.

No. I don't expect him to come as I know he usually does. I won't allow him to fall under their trap just because I'm here. Thus, this is why I made certain precautions.

I know him well. I know that if it were up to him, he wouldn't even allow himself to heal enough to come for me. He would've died if I didn't send him away. But I know if I just sent him to another world, he would've just came back…unless…he forgotten how. I did, I made sure he lost his memories as he sank in the river. It's painful to imagine him lost, unsure of everything, but it the only I could be guaranteed he'd be out of harm's way. Tanaka can stab me all she wants, but I refuse to betray him. As I said before, it's worth it.

She stood in front of my deepest cuts and began to drink my blood. She's a fool. I know there is no stopping when you have tasted our blood. It frightens me to see her this way. Not because she's hurting me, but because she has lost every bit of morals she once had. Tanaka would have never done something like this to me…or Sunao, especially Sunao.

She idolized my brother. I remember her telling me all the time that she wanted to be just like him. Now look at her. Power-hungry, demonic, lost in her own addictions—the Tanaka I once knew is gone. I know this, but I had to try to talk some sense to her.

"It's like you're a vampire," I said. She looked into my eyes. You could tell from glares she gave that she found pleasure in this, in what I said. "You truly have become a monster. You do realize that this addiction has overpowered you. There is no turning back from it." She pushed her head away. Her entire mouth was covered in blood. "Who ever said I wanted to turn back," she said in a lustful tone, "I crave for your blood. Your power fills my body. I love the feeling as this energy makes my body tremble. It's like an orgasmic sensation you can never ignore."

I know this wasn't her talking. She was never satanic. Growing up, she usual worried about others getting hurt. My blood was too much for her, and she can't escape it.

"However…" she said feigning a playful tone, "I enjoyed your brother's taste much more than yours. In a way, it's a shame you have to die. Your blood will be wasted and then it shall end. I suppose I might as well indulge in it while I still can. But never fear it shall never go to waste. I will rebuild Tengoku with this power. I shall repair everything that you failed to save." I looked away from her. I couldn't believe she would say something like that. She honestly believes that my blood was good our people. I'll admit, because of my namesake, I can do so much for the people. However, only a Fujimori can handle its power. Everyone else…would become like her.

"If only you carried a mirror, Tanaka," I said, "You may understand why I never did proceed with those tactics." I didn't want to cry. I had so many reasons why I should, but I have to stay strong…for her at least.

"Funny," she said, "It's the first time you dare speak my name in while. Yet, you say it now as if it is a curse word." That's because it kills me to speak of you as an enemy. It hurts me much more than a mere knife through my flesh.

"Please, Tanaka," I said, almost begging. I stopped for a moment, feeling something coming up my throat and burning it. I coughed, feeling the blood seeping from the corners of my mouth. She didn't say anything…she just smiled, close to snickering. "Tanaka," I finally said, not as clear and felt as if I was beginning to lose my voice again, "This isn't you. Please open your eyes."

She cackled. "This old me was blind sighted and so foolish to have ever believed in you," she said, "My master has opened my eyes and showed me how heartless you are." I know what's she's referring to. I understand the hurt she feels, and the hatred she must have for me…and for Sunao. But I couldn't risk it. It was dangerous.

"There was nothing more I could've done, Tanaka."

"YOU COULD'VE SAVED HIM," she screamed. I never saw such anger in her eyes before. There was so much hatred in her glare. I was about to apologize until she interrupted me with never ending stabbing. It so deep that I could hear it hit the stone table. I felt so weak when I felt tears coming out of my eyes and screamed for her mercy. I don't how many times I said, "Please stop."

"YOU DID NOTHING AND SO HE DIED!" She continued stabbing him in the same spot as she screamed how much she wished I would rot in the deepest pits of hell. She raised the dagger until it was above my face. This was it. I could tell in the look in her eyes that I was about to die. I wanted to thank her for finally putting out of my pain, but I know she wouldn't have done it then. I closed my eyes, just waiting for death to welcome me in its arms.

"That's enough," a voice from behind calls out. It wasn't her voice, but a male's. I peeked with one eye, now seeing how close she was to truly killing me. This man saved me, and I hated him for it. "Forgive me, Master," she says as she bows to him, "I got carried away." Master? So this must be the one who did this to Tanaka. This was the man that nearly killed my brother for his blood. This was my true enemy.

"Remember, Tanaka," he says in a calming voice. He walks out of the shadows, now revealing his face. He grins wickedly to me, sending shivers down my spine. "It's been a while…hasn't it Ranny." Ranny? I know that nickname, and only one person called me that.

"Aizawa," I gasped. I was in shock. Aizawa was once a visor for my family, and then disappeared. I always thought he was dead. I never suspected that he was behind all this.

He smirks. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

I didn't say anything, for there was so much on mind that wanted to all come out at once. Why was he doing this? Where has he been since I last saw him? Here? What does he plan on doing? He cupped my cheek with his hand, which felt like ice. "You look exactly the same as the last time we saw each other. Quite the pitiful child you still are. So weak and dependable for your brother…this is Tengoku's future. Pathetic."

His words were hurtful, but I already knew everything he was saying. I know I'm worthless to the extent that I have to rely on so many others. I know I don't have what it takes to rule over. But that wasn't important now. "Please," I begged, feeling tears seeping out, "I don't care whatever you do with me. Kill me, torture me all you want, drain every drop of blood I bare—I don't care what is to become of me. But please, leave Sunao be."

He raised his hand against the corner of my eyes, wiping the tears away from my eyes. "His power level is low," he said, as continues to brush his fingers against my face.

"Yes, master," Tanaka said, "You should be able to overpower him easily." He placed the palm of his hand against my forehead. It was then I felt as if I was losing control.

My body was completely numb. I couldn't move, couldn't even blink at that matter. I just lay there, helplessly under his control. "You will answer everything I want to know," he said sternly. No! I know now what he's planning to do. Brother…forgive me.

"Yes," I said. I couldn't help but obey everything he said. Aizawa now had control over everything I do and say.

"Where can I find Fujimori Sunao?" Those words echoed in my head. I could feel the answer at the tip of my tongue. I couldn't stop it. It flowed so freely from me. "I sent him away," I said.

"Where," he said.

"I begged the spirits of the river to send him far away from Tengoku. The spirits chose a man with sapphire eyes and indigo colored hair to protect him. That's all I know." He moved his hand away from my head. I was then released from his control, now to free to cry, and I did. I failed him. I wasn't strong enough to fight it. He stood up, now facing Tanaka. "You know what to do now," he said. Tanaka bowed to him once more. She raised her dagger up to her mouth and licked the dagger's edges. "This is going to be fun," she sneered.

I squirmed. "No." I was trying to scream, but I wasn't able to raise my voice that loud. "Please, no. He's far away from here. He's not any threat to you at all! Please leave him alone." _They_ never listened to me. They made their way out of the room. Tanaka followed right behind Aizawa. "Tanaka," I called out. I was surprised that she actually stopped in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder to me. "Please Tanaka," I cried, "how could you turn your back on Sunao after all you've been through? In way, you were his only friend."

She smirked. "We were never friends," she said. "However…" she paused. I just waited; I wanted to hear from her. I wanted to know everything she feels. I want to help her, even though I'm aware it's hopeless. "I'll bring him back here…" she said so sadly. "I'll give you the chance to say goodbye to him…you two gave me that much. However, that's all I owe you." My eyes filled up in tears. She was hurt…I can see that. I was now introduced to her pain.

"This is what you really wanted…" She looked shocked that I said anything. Was she expecting me to say nothing at all? "You wanted Sunao and me to feel your pain…" She lowered her eyebrows as she grinded her teeth together, and grunted slightly. "I understand you're angry with me, but do you honestly think the thoughts of murdering us will truly stratify your pain? Covering sadness with guilt. Please, Tanaka…if you want to truly kill someone, I'm still here. Please…not him."

"He's just as guilty as you are," she said. At that, she left.

_"Sunao…run"_

"Ran-sama," a voice called out to me. It wasn't Aizawa…or Tanaka…but who was it. My eyes were too blurred to see clearly. He sounded concern; I could tell that he was worried for me. So did I befriend this stranger?

* * *

Ever since Sunao came here, Sora hadn't gotten very goodnight sleeps. He would stay up, trying to calm Sunao down from tossing and turning his sleep. Each night, Sunao would spend almost the entire night crying out, and Sora would do whatever he could.

Sunao's upper half sat up, and was leaned into Sora's. Sora allowed the pinkette to cry into his shoulder as he slept. For some reason, Sunao didn't cry as much when he propped him up like this. It was amazing to Sora how Sunao's sobbing never woke him up. To Sora, it was like Sunao was lost in his nightmares.

"Please don't go," he cried. Sora wrapped his arms around the other, stroking his hair in a soothing manner. "Shh," he hushed. "No one is going to leave you, Fujimori."

"…" He just continued to cry. Sunao would always cry out things such as "Don't go," or "Please stop." It was strange. Each morning, Sora would ask Sunao about his dreams, but Sunao never recalled anything. He didn't seem like he was avoiding the subject, but rather never really remembering anything. So each morning, he would just wake up, sleeping up against Sora with dried up tears on his face. Seeing Sora trying to stay up throughout the day made him feel guilty that he was giving him a hard time. However, Sora never seemed to be bothered by it.

"Don't cry," he whispered to him. "You're not alone, Fujimori. It's hard to accept the feeling of being abandoned, and if I knew how to overcome it as well, I'd tell you how. But…there isn't anything I can say that can make it better. However, if you ever do need someone…you know where to find me."

"…Thank you, Hashiba." Sora gasped. He looked down to Sunao, seeing him looking back up to him with eyes half way open, tears threatening to fall.

"Fujimori…Did I wake you?" Sunao smiled as he shook his head slowly. "It's alright," he said.

He moved to which now he was laying his head down to Sora's lap, his body was curled up. Sora remained sitting up, leaning into the headboard of his bed. "I saw it," Sunao mumbled quietly. "I saw so many faces…most of them were crying…crying out blood."

"You remember your dream?" Sunao nodded.

"I didn't recognize anyone…well…except one. The only one that never cried was Ran…or I think it was. Kuniye and Chou did say that we did look alike…except those eyes…those blood red crimson eyes. It had to have been him."

"What happened?"

"As everyone cried, Ran stood from afar in the opening, holding his hand out to me. He smiled to me. It was by instinct that I ran to him…but just as our hands touched, he disappeared. I turned around, and everyone else was gone, and I was alone." Sora placed his hand on the top of Sunao's head and petted him. Sunao continued on. "It was pitch-black then, and there wasn't anything around. But then, a small beam of light beam of light shined in front of me. When I looked up to it, the light was gone and I saw in its place a sword, drenched in blood. For some reason, I wanted it. I need that sword to protect me. As I reached out to it, my entire arm was covered in cuts and gashes. I screamed and threw the sword to the side, and my arm was healed, as if nothing ever happened to it. Then I woke up to you comforting me, and everything seemed alright again." Sunao turned his head over until he was looking directly up to Sora. He reached his hand to him and placed it on his cheek. "When you're not around me, it's like I'm lost in darkness, but when you're here, you light up my night sky with stars. You've been so kind to me for the past week. I'm not sure how I could ever repay you Hashiba."

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not helping you out for a reward or anything like that," Sora said. "I just understand how you feel…well somewhat…but I just wanted to make sure you're ok. You're not in debt to me, Fujimori."

"Easier said than done," Sunao said. "It's not in my nature to never return the favor. It's something that I can't ignore."

"You seem to be forming a personality," Sora said.

"Eh?"

"As you said, it's in your nature. It could only mean that the real Sunao Fujimori is awaking. Your memories may have been erased, but as for your being, habits, beliefs…perhaps they haven't."

"The past is what creates a person, isn't it?"

"How so?"

"When a person is born, they have nothing. No being, no habits, no beliefs—nothing. That's because they haven't experienced anything. A person builds character by what they are taught, what they experience. Their memories are source of it all."

"But once a character is built from the memory, their character isn't dependent on it. Just because your memory is gone doesn't mean that everything else is gone. Sunao may have forgotten Sunao; however, Sunao still dwells within Sunao."

"So what's taking Sunao so long to come back fully," Sunao asked.

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really sure," he replied. "Just try not to worry about it. Give yourself time, okay." Sunao bit onto his bottom lip as he pondered on everything he just said. He remained there for a few moments before he made a conclusion. He pushed himself up with his arms until he was sitting up completely.

"I have no other choice, but to wait," he said. He bowed his head for a moment, and then raised it again, this time he was smiling instead of looking distressed and lost. "But you're right, Hashiba. I am just being impatient"

"Feeling better," Sora asked. Sunao nodded. "Much better, thanks to you, Hashiba." Sora looked over to the clock, which read _'5:36 A.M.'_

"The sun should be up in another hours or so," he pointed out, "Are you ready to get up?"

"Does it mean it's time for breakfast," Sunao asked, tilting his head to the side.

"If you want to eat," Sora said, "I suppose we could…" Without even allowing Sora to finish, Sunao hopped out of bed and jumped in the air out of joy. "WAFFLE TIME," he cheered just as he ran out of the room, shutting the door behind.

Sora was still in the same position as before, now laughing inwardly. "He seemed to change his mood pretty fast."

_Sweat drop._

Sora ran out of the room, chasing after Sunao."FUJIMORI, WAIT! TODAY'S SATURDAY! YORU'S STILL HOME!"

**Wow. It took me a few days to actually come up with this chapter. I have an outline, so yes, there is going to be a **

* * *

beginning, middle, and end. I did kinda rewrite just a smudge; and with work, it may take a bit longer than I hope to update. But that's okay, gives me time to fix it up a bit.

**I got the DVD set in the mail yesterday, and damn it, I can't figure out how to rip into my PC. I was planning to make and AMV based on my Fanfiction, but curse this DVD ripper won't work…heehee. I'll work around it…somehow.**

**Lola- And would it kill you to review people?**

**Renee- I got a review.**

**Lola- Yeah, one…btw sakura, you're sweet. But come on…I'm not gonna allow Renee to post the next chapters until I see more reviews.**

**Rosie- Isn't that a bit too demanding, Lola?**

**Lola: *pouts* I'm just trying to help.**

**Rosie: You could say please…**

**Lola: PLEEEEAAASSEE!**

**Renee: Wow…you got her to actually say something nice…**

**Until next time…ja ne.**


	6. Adana

**Yay! I may be able to make my Tears to Roses AMV. But anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying my fic so far. I'm getting to the good parts…the ones I like that are…I think this one will be the one with my favorite scenes. Excited?**

**Lola: Not really. *sits on a step with elbow propped up on her knee as she rests her chin on it***

**Renee: *whispers in Rosie's ear* What's her problem.**

**Rosie: The TV broke before we got to watch the ending…**

**Renee: *laughs* Serves you two right for making fun of me in the last chapter.**

**Lola: Keep laughing, Renee. I hid your precious Yoru doll as ransom.**

**Renee: Ransom?**

**Lola: Yep…if you don't tell me how it ends…I'll feed it to the chainsaw that you used when you spoke to Yugi Shon.**

**Renee: O.O**

**Lola: Well?**

**Renee: *whispers in Lola's ear***

**Lola: *gets teary* really?**

**Renee: *nods***

**Lola: *eyes glow black* WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?**

**Rosie: Well I guess I'll be taking over…since this is probably the last time you might see Renee…or her Yoru doll at that matter! On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things…Sukisho is one of them…**

**Chapter 6**

******Adana**

******(nickname)**

Sunaowas alone in Sora's. He sat along the edge of the bed, spending his time by brushing his long rosy pink hair. He realized that it was time consuming to take care of such long locks of hair. His eyes were closed, yet he was still able to see so much.

_He lost in the same setting of his dream again…more of a nightmare, the more he thinks about it. As everyone who cried blood faded away, Ran stood there in opening, never showing any sign sadness, fear, or any other bitter emotions. He just smiled happily. His eyes were closed as he smiled. A wind blew from out of nowhere, blowing both of the boys' pink hair flutter in the breeze. "You remember me," he said, more of in the tone of a question than a statement. Sunao just stood there in disbelief. "…Are you…Ran?" Ran was able to keep his smile in composer. He even laughed a little. "You seem to be better. I'm glad to know that."_

_"What about you," Sunao asked. "Why is that I'm afraid your smile is merely a lie?" Ran's eyes opened, showing the tears he kept beneath his eyelids. _

_"Because you were always able to see through it," Ran answered, still smiling as the tears fell from his eyes. Sunao gasped. "You're crying," he said. Sunao took a step forward and reached his arm out to him, but it stopped when he noticed that Ran took a step away as well._

_"Ignore them," Ran said. He wrapped his arms around his torso, as if he needed so sort of comfort. "It won't be long…before these tears end and…"_

_"And?" It was silent, and Sunao couldn't stand it. Ran just stood there, holding himself as he cried. Sunao tried to come closer to his brother, but every step he made, Ran would just move as well. "I…," Ran said, breaking the silence. He slowly opened his eyes as he faced his brother. Tears still fell from his eyes. You could tell now that he was fighting that smile he still held. "I believe…this may be the last time we ever see each other…alive." Sunao's eyes widen of shock._

_"No…" he breathed, now feeling tears form at the corners of his eyes. "Don't go…" Sunao felt his emotions getting the best of him. He collapsed onto his knees, holding himself up with his arms and began to sob. "Please…oni-chan. Please, hang in there…I'll find you!" He stood up and managed to finally reached Ran. He grabbed him by the shoulders, looking at him in the eye. "Do you hear me? You can't submit just yet…I'll find you! I promise, Ran…just please…__**PLEASE**__..."he pulled Ran into his arms and began to cry in shoulder. _

_"Nao-kun," he whispered as he returned the hug. "I'm so sorry…I tried…I really did." _

_They stayed in that hold for seemed like forever for them, both sobbed silently. Ran pushed away slightly. "They're coming now," he said. "So I suppose…this is it."_

_"No," Sunao cried, "not yet." Ran slowly began to dissolve within the air and back slowly away from Sunao. Sunao took very weak steps, almost tripping over his feet as he watched his brother disappear. Both of them reached their hands out to the other, but when they were within touch…he vanished._

From outside his thoughts, he just sat there. The hand that held the brush stayed in the same place for the longest time, never moving an inch. As reenactment of dream ended, he regained awareness of his surroundings. His hands moved to his hand, as he bowed his head, looking down to the ground. "Oni-chan," he whispered softly as a single tear fell down his face.

Sora walked into the room and closed the door behind him. The sound of the door opening and closing startled Sunao. He flinched slightly, but didn't look up to Sora. "How was your shower," Sunao asked.

"It was fine," he said. Sunao turned his head to smile to him, but once he looked up, he yelped. Sunao immediately planted his face in the pillow the two shared.

"Wh-what is it," Sora asked. Sunao sat up and threw the pillow at Sora. "Cover yourself up," he shouted. Sora placed his hands on his hips. "I am covered up," he retorted.

"A towel around the waist? You call that covered up?" Sunao began to blush madly as the image of Sora's body was imprinted in his head. Sunao got off the bed and dashed to one of Sora's closest, closing the sliding door behind him. Sora raised his eyebrow. "What are you…"

"I'm not coming out until you're dressed," Sunao said. Sunao leaned against the door, listening to Sora's response. Sunao heard him sigh. "If you say so," he says. Sunao leaned back to the other side of the wall, but felt something hit his shoulder.

A small black wooden box fell the ground, making a loud thump sound as it hit the ground. Items fell out of the box and Sunao gasped. "What was that," Sora asked. Sunao nervously smiled, even though Sora couldn't see it. "N-Nothing," he said as knelt down and began to quickly put everything in the box. Most of the items were pictures, knickknacks such as, small sculptures and jewelry, and old papers folded up. "Why does Hashiba have these things," Sunao asked to himself out loud. He looked around to see if he missed anything and used his hands to feel around for anything. He stopped as he felt something cool and metallic brush against the side of his hand. Sunao looked and found a small ring. Sunao picked it and examined it closely.

It was a silver band with blue gem on the center, bordered by two smaller diamonds. "An engagement ring," Sunao said in awe. Sunao was very curious and placed the ring on his finger. He giggled when he discovered that it fit him perfectly. "It's beautiful," he said. As Sunao took the ring off, he noticed an inscription inside the band.

_I promise to the night sky_

Sunao didn't understand the message, but took it as something with a deeper meaning behind it. "Was Hashibain love with someone," he asked, as he placed the ring back in the box. Sunao walked out the closest with his hands over his eyes. "Are you done, Hashiba," Sunao asked.

"Yes you're highness," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you making fun of me," Sunao asked. Sora chuckled. He knew Sunao was getting mad at him, but he found Sunao adorable when he gets frustrated. "No," he lied. "What took you so long," Sora asked, "You seemed to have taken your sweet time in there."

Sunao blushed to the memory of what he found in there. "I was just…umm. Hey, Hashiba?"

"Hmm."

"Did you ever…I mean…before you moved here…were you…"

"Was I what, Fujimori?"

He bit his bottom lip. "N-never mind," he said. Sora raised his eyebrow. "What's up?"

Sunao looked up. "You're ceiling, Hashiba," Sunao said dumbfoundedly. Sora laughed. "Not literally 'What's up.' What's up as in…" Sunao tilted his head to the side. "But you said…"

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "Forget it," he said. Sora zipped up his jacket. "So are you ready to go?"

Sunao lifted his arms to the side, showing off his wardrobe. Sunao was wearing gray pants and a black turtleneck with a beige jacket over it. "The sleeves are really long," he said, flapping the part of the sleeves that drooped over his hands. Sora chuckled. "It was the smallest thing I could find," he said.

Sunao waved his arms nonchuantanly. "I kinda like it," he said, followed by giggling. "It's fun flapping them around."

"Good. Yoru's taking a shower, so we better leave while we still can."

"You never did tell me where we're going."

"You'll see."

Sunao's eyes wandered around everything that surrounded him. He's never seen so many lights, buildings, signs, or even people; that is, he doesn't remember seeing such. "Hashiba," Sunao mumbled as they walked down the sidewalk. Sora looked over his shoulder, seeing Sunao looking rather curious about everything. "What is this place?'

"It's called a city," Sora answered.

"Why are we here?"

"I thought you might want the chance to get some fresh air instead of staying in my room for the whole day." They passed an old man smoking on a cigarette and blowing the smoke in their direction. Sunao fell victim into inhaling the smoke as they passed him. He coughed, "Yeah…_fresh_ air."

Sunao stayed close by to Sora, never leaving his sight. It was nice to get out for once, but yet everything just seemed strange to him. Once they were walking down the same sidewalk as a large group of people, Sunao grabbed onto Sora's hand and grasped it tightly. Sora looked back to Sunao. "Fujimori," he said, finally noticing the frightened expression on his face. "Don't let me go, Hashiba," Sunao said nervously. He looked into Sora's with sad eyes. "Please." Sora offered Sunao a reassuring smile, as he gripped on to Sunao's hand just as tight. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm not going to abandoned you, Fujimori."

"Promise," he said.

"I promise." Sora was glad to see Sunao finally smiling. Ever since then, Sunao would allow his curiosity to take over, pointing to everything he saw that stood out to him, asking Sora what it was. Sora answered his questions as they wandered in the city. Just as they were about to cross the street, he felt a tug from Sunao's end. Sora turned around. "We can cross now, Fujimori," he said, somewhat laughing. When he looked back to the pinkette, he noticed that Sunao focused on his attention elsewhere.

"Fujimori?" Fujimori had his entire body facing across the street. He seemed dazed. Fujimori raised his free hand, pointing to the building. "Hashiba," he asked, "What is that place?" Sora looked over to where he was pointing.

It was a small white building. On the window was an outlined picture of a hand with a small eye in the center. "It's a physic reading," he answered, "Someone who claims to see the future cons people their money by mentioning 'coinencedenses'."

"Could we go there, Hashiba," Sunaoasked, still staring at the building. "I think…I sense someone over there…like I sensed Kuniye and Chou." Hashiba sighed. "If you say so," he said. Sunao didn't wait for another second. This time he guided Sora, seeming rushed to get there.

It was everything Sora expected it to be. Shelves filled with 'potions' and 'spell books, a table in the center in the middle of the room with a crystal ball placed toward the middle of it, beads hanging around every entrance way except the main one, the room was lit up by candles instead of a light bulb—a typical setting to be scanned. "What a bunch of hocus-pocus," Sora grumbled. He turned to Sunao. "You really sense someone here?"

Sunao nodded his head. "They're coming closer to us," he said.

"Welcome," a voice called out from afar, "I'll be with you shortly."

"If she's so 'powerful' then why wasn't she prepared before," Sora murmured.

"You don't believe in my powers, do you?" Sora looked up, seeing her standing in the doorway from this room and the back room. Sunao whispered in Sora's ear, "That's her," he said, "That's the one I sense."

She was young, didn't really seem any much older than Sunao or Sora. She had long wavy white hair that made it to her lower back. Her eyes were a deep crimson red color. She was dressed as if she was some sort of gypsy, which went well with her pale skin. Sora huffed. "Not to the slightest," he said, crossing his arms.

She smiled. "If that's the case," she said, "then why are you here?" Sunao took a step forward. "Are you really able to see the future," he asked in a desperate tone. The girl nodded. "I'm also able to speak into the world beyond the grave, perform retrials, and read into your subconscious."

Sora groaned out of pure annoyance. She turned, facing Sora. "Well how about you test me," she suggested, "Allow me to see into your mind."

"Fine," he said, "But only to show Fujimori that you're merely a conartist." She jestered the two to have a seat at the table. Sora sat in the seat directly across from her. Sunao sat beside Sora as a spectator. The girl sat down. "You can call me Ayame if you like," she said, "I prefer to be informal with my clients." She reached her hands out across the table, indicating that she need Sora's hands as well. Sora gave her his hands. She smiled to Sunao, "Is there anything you would like to know about your friend? Any secrets? Love interests? Deep fears?"

"Why are you asking him," Sora asked.

"If you're proving to him what a fake I am, then he might as well get a taste of what I am capable of." Sunao thought for a minute, before he asked.

"What does 'Promise to the night sky" mean?" She closed her eyes and bowed her head, allowing the aura of the room take over. Sora and Sunao waited paitently. Once she raised her head back up, she answered. "I saw a couple," she answered, "Your friend wasn't one of them; however, I do see a resemblance with them. It was a special vow they made to each other of their love." Sunao smiled.

"Does this ring a bell to you," she asked Sora. Sora shook his head. "I have no idea what you're referring to."

"Then how about another question," she suggested. "Is there anything else you would like to know about your friend?"

"I trust Hashiba," he said, "There isn't anything I would want to know that I don't think he would lie to me about."

The girl closed her eyes again. She giggled. "How sweet," she said. Both Sora and Sunao tilted their head, wondering what she's talking about.

"He finds you very beautiful," she says. Sunao blushed madly. He turned to Sora, whose head was bowed down, looking away from Sunao. She giggles again. "He doesn't want you to see him blush as well," she says.

"That doesn't prove you're really able to read minds," Sora said.

She shrugged her shoulders. "True. Let's see what else I can find." She closed her eyes again. "I see you in a hospital bed," she explains, "This was recent. An older man was in the room. He looks just like you, except for his eyes. The man had multi-colored eyes. He said something…I can't hear what he's saying…that made you break down crying." Sunao looked down to Sora. Sora's expression was blank. He pulled back his hands. "Are you still afraid of the flames," she asked in a playful tone. He said nothing.

"Hashiba…" Sunao said.

"I'm fine," he reassured, standing from his seat. "It's your turn." Sunao allowed Sora's fake smile pass for now. Sora and Sunao traded seats. Ayame took Sunao's hands. She smiled. "So what do you want to know," she asked.

"Anything," he answered simply, "Can you tell me…anything about me before this week? Can you explain the meaning behind the nightmares I've been having? Can you?"

"I'll try," she said as she closed her eyes. Sora placed his hands on Sunao's shoulder as Ayame tried to connect with Sunao's mind. "It'll be alright," he whispered.

"I see you," she finally said after waiting in a long silence. "You're not who I expected to be, though." Sunao tilted his head to the side, "What does that mean?"

"I don't believe in what I see…" she bit on her bottom lip before she continued, "You've shed the blood of many people…I see rage in your eyes as they glow a bright pink light as you kill off so many people. You stopped suddenly. You're facing only person now. I only see a dark shadowy figure…but I can see now that you're scared." She released Sunao's hands. "It ends from there," she says, "there is nothing more about you I can see."

Sunao pulled his hands back and placed them on his lap. "I'm sorry," she says.

It was around lunchtime. Sora took Sunao to a small diner downtown. Sunaosat quietly in his booth, never really talking that much. Sora saw the upset look in his eyes.

"You know," he said, trying to start a conversation, "I heard that this place serves waffles."

Sunao didn't say anything. He just twirled his straw around the edge of his glass. He sighed, acknowledging that he heard him, but wasn't really interested.

"Ayame could've misread something," Sora said. Sunao stopped spinning the straw and focused on Sora. "How could misread me killing people?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "For all we know, this could've been a dream you had before you lost your memories."

"…"

"And even if you did kill someone…maybe…there was a good reason behind it. After all, you're job as a prince is to protect people, right? Maybe you were fighting outsiders or something."

"…but…" Sunao began to speak, but stopped for a moment. He looked down to his hands on his knees, watching them tightening. He took a deep breath before he continued. "What if it has something to do with me being found that way?"

"Hmm." Sora didn't understand where this is going.

"I killed people, what if…the reason I was being tortured had something to do with an act of revenge? If it was because of my royalty, does that mean Ran is in danger as well…all because of me? What if Ran was captured that night you rescued me. You never did say what happened to him after you found me."

Sora smiled sadly. "That's because I didn't see him after I dove in after you," he explained. "When I first saw him pushing you in the river, I thought he was trying to kill you, not protect you. I later realized what he meant, though after you recovered from your injuries."

Sunao just sat there, listening to everything Sora was saying. He stared back at him with an unsure expression on his face. The silence was broken once the waitress place the orders at their table. They didn't immediately eat. Sora expected Sunao to act somewhat excited since the waffles were presented to him, but he just looked down, looking as if he was about to cry. Sora couldn't stand Sunao crying.

He got out from his side of the booth and sat next to Sunao in his. He reached an arm out to him, hugging him around the shoulder. "Ran'sgoing to be fine," Sora said. "Once we get your memories back, we'll come after him."

"So if we're too late…it's my fault."

"Stop talking yourself down," Sora barked. The sudden tone of voice surprised Sunao. He glanced up to Sora. Once Sora and Sunao were locked in eye contact, he continued. "I don't know what happened before we met, but…please…stop acting this is all your fault, because it isn't." He reached down and grasped Sunao's hand, holding it tightly. Sunao blushed to his touch. "We'll find a way. I promise! Ok?"

Sunao felt his hear skp a beat to Sora's words and his face completely flushed. Tears dripped from hs eyes. He wrapped his arms around Sora's neck and nuzzled his face in the crook of Sora's neck, wipping the tears on his jacket. He never felt so cared for before...at least...not that he remembers of. "Thank you, Hashiba," he whispered in his ear. "I have no idea where I would be without you."

"Get a room, Sora-kun," someone called from a distance. Actually, it sounded close by. Sora and Sunaolooked over to the booth directly behind them, seeing an oh-so-familiar face staring at them. "Chou," Sora exclaimed, almost sounding as if he was growling, now blushing to how embarrassed he was for being so gentle around Sunao. Chou almost made it sound as if they were a couple. _'Why is everyone trying to make it sound as if we're lovers,'_ he thought to himself.

Chou was standing up on the booth seat. Her arms were folded on top of one another as she laid her head against them. "What the hell are you doing here," Sora asked.

Chou giggled. "I wanted to spend some time with my long-lost cousin, too," she said, faking a whine. Her eyes were watery as she pouted her lips, using her cuteness to get what she wanted. Sunao smiled, giving into her sad face. "Awe," he said, "Why don't you come sit with us then, Chou?"

"!" Sora's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe how Sunao couldn't see passed those crocidille tears. He shot glares to the small chicl as she sis on the empty side of their table. Chou held up a fork and began to eat the food Sora left behind. "Hey! I didn't say you could just chow down!" Chou looked up to Sora with food stuffing her cheeks up. Sunao giggles, followed by soft laughter. "She's so cute!" Sora bows his head in defeat. "I'll be right back."

Sora gets out from his seat and heads towards the restroom. Both Sunao and Chou watched him until he was out of sight. Chou broke the silence with a giggle. "You and Sora-kun seem to be getting along pretty well," she pointed out as she took another bite of Sora's waffles. Sunao nodded.

"Hashiba has been more that kind to me for the past nine days," he said.

"Hashiba," she repeated the word like it was a cuss word. "You've known him long enough to address him so formally. Give him a nickname or something."

"A nickname," Sunao questioned. Chou nodded. "Like how I call my sister 'Yeye.'" Sunao laughed inwardly. "I don't wanna bother Hashiba," he explained, "He doesn't seem to mind me calling him by his surname." Chou placed her hands on the table, now lifting herself up until her face was so close to Sunao's. "Have you ever asked him," she asks. Sunao blushed as he shook his head 'no.' Chou smiles wickedly. "Then give it a try," she says, "Here he comes."

"I'm back," Sora says as he sits back down in his original seat. The first thing he does is pull his plate away from Chou, making her pout again. "Meanie," she says as she pushers her lips together, followed by a raspberry through her tongue. Sora returned her childish acts and sticks out his tongue as well. Sunao looks down and smiles innocently. "Good for you to come back...Kuu-chan." Sora lost all his focus on Chou as he heard Sunao calling him that. Chou begins laughing as Sora raises his eyebrow to Sunao. "Kuu-chan," Sora questioned.

"To eat," she says though her laughter. "You name him after 'to eat'?"

"No...Kuu also mean 'nine', marking the days that I have known Sora...I'm not really good with nicknames." Sora turns back to Chou. "You have something to do with this, don't you?" Chou smiles to him nervously. "Maybe," she answers

* * *

**Lola: *cheers* Yay! My character finally shows up! I am Ayame! Hear me roar!**

**Renee: *smirks* Glad you're liking it so far.**

**Rosie: I like where her character is going.**

**Lola: *looks to Rosie* What do you mean?**

**Rosie: *shurgs shoulders* If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you.**

**Lola: *pouts* Mean old lady.**

**Rosie: *glares daggers at Lola* You know what? I'm not going to do anything about this one...**

**Renee: Review please!**

**Lola: You better. Because the next chapter...I think...has a lemon. And if you don't review, I'll keep the chapter to myself. :P**

**Renee: Until next time...ja ne. *winks***


	7. Kyouhaku

**I am so mad! I can't get my video to upload to YouTube. It was a Sukisho AMV with the song 'Somewhere' by Within Temptations. I had it done, but for some reason, there's an error. NEH! Oh well. I'll just keep trying. Hope it works, though.**

**Disclaimer:*sighs* Sukisyo doesn't belong to me…but I do own the Yoru doll *holds up Yoru doll and hugs it tightly***

**Rosie: *rolls eyes* I thought I got rid of that thing.**

**Renee: I found it in the shed.**

**Lola: I told you that we should have hidden it under the bed!**

**Renee *speaking as if the doll is talking instead* on with the fic!**

**NOTE: I LOST THE GAME! If you don't understand that, then please don't ask.**

**Chapter 7**

**Kyouhaku**

**(Threat)**

It was the very next day after Sora and Sunao's outing. Yoru was still on his weekend break, so Sunao usually hid in Sora's room. Sunao sat the top of the staircase, peeking out into the den, seeing Yoru sitting on the couch, typing away on his laptop. Sora explained earlier that Yoru usually spends his free time with school work when he has at home.

Sunao was intrigued to finally see Sora's brother. He's heard so much about him from Sora, but really was curious to seeing this stranger for himself. Like Sora said, he and Yoru did have a lot of the same physical features. What caught Sunao's attention were his mismatched colored eyes. His right eye was that same shade of blue as Sora's eyes were, but his left one was like a golden color. Sora mentioned that Yoru had that mismatched trait from their father. "So this is Sora's older brother," Sunao whispered to himself. There weren't many observations or notes Sunao really took about Yoru; he was really just curious about the other person living in the same place him.

Sunao couldn't help but notice that Yoru was always busy doing something, whether it was schooling, paying bills, or really anything. He just never seemed to make time for himself. Sunao couldn't even help but even wonder if Yoru even had friends…or even a lover at that matter. "He seems caught up with school," Sunao said. "It's kinda sad…"

Yoru stopped typing and Sunao gasped. _'Did he hear me,_' Sunao thought. Quickly, Sunao step back a bit, hiding every bit of his body except a bit of his face from the opening, seeing what Yoru's next actions were. He stood up from the couch, leaving his laptop closed and still on the couch as he walked into his own bedroom, closing the door almost all the way, but left a crack.

Sunao sighed of relief. "Thank goodness."

_Mew._

Sunao spun around, looking down the hallway, finding a small black cat sitting at other end of the door, staring directly toward Sunao. Sunao shivered. "It's you," he said, pointing to the cat. He remembers the cat from what Sora has told him about the night he first came here. This was what Sora referred to as the 'healing cat.'

The cat slowly stepped toward Sunao. Sunao kneeled down and opened his arms to the small creature. "Eri-chan," he said, as he picked up the cat and held it in his arms as if it was an infant. He carried the cat into Sora's room and lay down in the bed, with the cat curled up on Sunao's torso.

The cat starred at Sunao as he petted it, smiling peacefully to it. "You may belong to someone else," he said, "but I think Eri fits you perfectly. Eri means 'my protector' after all…had it not been for you and Sora; I don't think I would've been alive to this day."

_Mew_

Sunao smile quickly faded to a small frown. "I was told that Eri was also the name of my mother," he laughed half-heartedly. "I wonder if she's worried about me. I wonder if she knows where I am. Kinda stupid, huh?" The cat rolled over on its stomach, playing with Sunao's fingers as if it's trying to catch them as Sunao petted him. Sunao giggled to how sweet it looked. "You say nothing, and yet you can be so comforting to me," he mused as the cat finally was able to catch one of Sunao's fingers and held it down to him. The cat rolled its head up, looking at Sunao with those large green eyes.

_Mew._

The cat quickly hopped off the bed and dashed into Sora's closest. "Eri," Sunao called out softly. The cat walked out the closest, now holding something shiny in its mouth. Sunao's eyes widened. "Hashiba's ring," he gasped. The cat raced out the door. Sunao gasped. "Oh no," he said. "Eri! Wait!" Sunao got off the bed as well and ran after the cat. Sunao caught the cat running down the stairs. Sunao stopped at the top step. He felt as if it was too risky to go downstairs, but he knows that that ring was too valuable to lose.

Sunao took each step down as quiet and slow as he can. "Eri-chan," he whispered as loud as he think he could go without Yoru hearing him. The cat sat right at the door of Yoru's room. "No! No! Eri! Please, NO," Sunao whispered in a begging tone, shaking his head 'no' rapidly. The cat never listened to Sunao and walked right on in. "Damn it," Sunao hissed. He waited to hear Yoru screaming at the bed, but there was no answer. Sunao tip-toed to his bedroom and peeked through the cracked opening. Yoru wasn't anywhere to be found. Sunao walked into the bedroom slowly. He could hear water running coming from the bathroom attached to Yoru's room. Sunao sighed of relief. He concluded that he only has a while to search of the cat. "Here Eri, Eri, Eri, Eri," Sunao called, looking all around the room for any sign of it. Sunao found the cat under the bed, lying on its belly toward the center, out of Sunao's reach with the ring still in its mouth. Sunao reached its arm out as far as he could under the bed. "EEEEERRRRRIIIIII," he moaned. The cat was playing with his fingers again, poking them with its paw. Sunao groaned. "This isn't funny," he said, "We have to hurry and get out of here before Yoru…"

"Before I what?"

"What are you doing under my bed," Sunao hears someone asks him from behind. He freezes and then slowly turns around. There Yoru stands at the doorway of his bathroom and his bedroom, wearing nothing but a thin robe.

Sunao tries to smile, but was too scared of Yoru glaring daggers at him. "Umm….."Sunao says. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he simply ran for it. Yoru chased after him. "Get back here," he shouted. Sunao and Yoru's chase lasted for quite a while. Sunao kept running from room to room on the first floor running around in circles. Yoru held his arms out, trying to reach to boy with his hands out like he ready to choke him. "I'm not after anything I swear," Sunao screams out. He stopped when he made it to the dining room. Both were standing opposite sides of the table. "I was only trying to catch my cat," he said. Yoru never listened to him. Sunao and Yoru continued to run around in circles; Sunao continued to try to explain that he wasn't doing anything wrong.

Sunao thought quick and knocked a chair over from behind him, making Yoru trip over it and fall flat on his face. Sunao ran out the door, slamming the door right behind him. Yoru pulled himself up. "Oh when I get my hands on you," he growled as stood back up and chased after the pink-haired beauty.

Yoru stopped at the doorway of his house, looking around to see if there was any sign of the intruder. He caught someone at the corner of his eye. He saw a figure at the pond, trying to pull them up from the dock. Yoru smirked. "Got you," he sneered. Yoru walks over to the docks. The closer he was, the easier it was for him to notice more details of the person. Yoru saw the long pink hair. Yoru smirked again. "Couldn't have run far, huh," he scoffed.

He now stood at the edge of the docks, just inches away from the boy. He watched him struggle to pull himself up, but then noticing that he was completely exposed, not wearing a single bit of cloth on his body. However, Yoru didn't care to the least about that for the moment.

"Now then," he said, reaching down and pulling him by the arm up. The boy yelped out in pain and surprise as he was lifted up. He lost balance as he pulled him up and both of them fell to the ground. Yoru lay on top of him. He growled as he lifted himself up. "Now what the hell do you think you're doing," he barked. He looked deep into those crimson red eyes and felt his face heating up, just as this stranger was. "I-I'm sorry," Ran whimpered. "I didn't mean to invade your land."

"W-Who are you," Yoru stuttered as he got up from the younger male, "And I should be the one apologizing…I thought you were someone else. I hope I didn't…"

Ran rather changed his position. He was now on his knees, bowing down to Yoru. "Please forgive me for intruding your land. I'm Ran Fujimori, heir to the Fujimori throne. I only came here to search for someone important to me, not to cause trouble to you at all, sir." Ran kept his head down, didn't dare to look up to this man. He may be royalty, but he knows his place when he is not in his kingdom. He felt his hand brush gently over one of his wounds, and gasped to his touches.

"Why are you so hurt," Yoru asked in a concern tone. Ran didn't answer right away; he was trying to hold his tears from the pain of Yoru's touches. Yoru gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright, sir," he said. "It's not as bad before my knight found me and tried to heal my wounds…I'm just sensi…"

"You're not sensitive; you're in pain" was all Yoru said, interrupting Ran from him to continue lying. Ran glanced up, seeing Yoru looking down at him with a worried expression. Yoru's robs was loosened up, exposing Yoru's sun kissed tanned chest. He blushed to the sight before him; he has never seen someone outside of his family exposed as much as Yoru was. Ran quickly bowed his head back down, feeling completely embarrassed. Yoru chuckled. "How about you come inside and we'll get some clothes on, okay?"

Ran whimpered as he tried to lift himself up. "I can't move, sir," he cried. Yoru carefully picked him up from the ground and held him bridal-style. "Just hang in there, okay?"

Ran's blush darkened as he nodded his head, feeling Yoru's skin against his own. He bowed his head to hide his blushing from them.

They walked together to the house, passing Yoru's car, where Sunao was hiding. Sunao popped his head out, looking through the driver's window, seeing the one who shared a lot of similarities with him. It didn't take long for him to figure out who he was. "Ran," he breathed, sounding very shaky in his voice.

Ran and Yoru sat on his bed together. Both were now dressed. Ran was given a pair of dark pink wind breaking pants and lighter pink tank top. Yoru wore his lose black muscle shirt and dark navy pants. Yoru had a wooden tray placed in the middle of the two with two large mugs of hot tea. Yoru handed Ran his cup. Ran smiled. "Thank you for your kindness, Yoru," he said before taking a large sip of the tea.

"Sure," he said. "But may I ask you something?"

Ran chuckled. "You just did, but yes you may."

"What did you think you were doing out there?"

Ran bit his bottom lip, looking away. "I was…I was being a fool." Yoru raised an eyebrow. Ran bowed his head as he began to cry. His grip on his mug tightened. "I thought for once I wouldn't be the one sitting behind and waiting for people to rescue me as usual. I thought I could be as strong as everyone else…that I could save myself…and those who I love dearly. I'm like a bird that still hasn't learned to fly and still sits in the nest I was born in. I tried flapping, even waited till the wind could pick me up, but I still fell. Gravity is always pulling me down…always holding me back for my dream to fly with everyone else. She was right…I am pathetic. Here I now, crying out because of how useless I realize I am, actually believe that I had a chance to save him…when I don't even know where to begin looking for him. For all I know, they already have him." Ran looked up to Yoru with sad eyes as his tears flowed freely from them. Yoru placed his hand over Ran's. He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to go on and say so much. It's just…I want to do so much, but I'm incapable of such."

Ran looked out the window as he went on. "Everyone asks me what kind of ruler I want to become. I don't have many plans...all I really want is to make people happy. I'm told that I'm naive for thinking such…but I want nothing more." Yoru chuckled. Ran turned to him, glaring at him. "You find this funny," he hissed.

"No," he explained. "I just find it refreshing meeting someone with a hopeful personality. It's rare around here."

Ran looked down sadly. "It must be nice," he said.

"Actually…it's not." Ran looked back up to Yoru, seeing the reassuring smile on his face. "I don't find your dream childlike, and hope you don't give it up. You'll be a promising king one day." Ran smiled again. "You really think that?"

"So long as you don't give up on it," he said, "I don't have a doubt in my mind."

"Thanks," Ran said. "My brother was the only whoever supported my goals as king…even though he found it stupid really. He hated it when I spoke about peace and happiness."

"How so?"

"Sunao always locked his feeling within. When our parents were murdered, he changed. At one time, he was this happy child who loved loving people. But on that day…it broke him. He never really made friends since then…he kept everything to himself. He's afraid to love another person, because he's scared of what could happen to them. He loves me, I know, and he shows it by the way he's always protecting me. At one time, he even wanted to become my knight, but a Fujimori isn't allowed to fight in battle…and the thought of my brother willing to die for me was too much to bare. We depend on each other in that sort of way. Deep down, I feel that he's afraid of me dying…he's scared of losing everyone he loves that he became a warrior at heart, wanting to have a chance to save them…instead of watching…like before."

"He blames himself for his parent's death?" Ran shook his head. "When we watched our parents die…he was always afraid of them killing us too…years later, he used that fear to motivate him to fight. It's kinda complicated."

"I understand," he said. "Death of a loved one is a hard thing to overcome."

"It is."

"So how did you overcome it?" Ran shook his head. "I never really did surpass the idea of my parents dying a horrible death. To this day, I still morn for them…but…I know that they don't want me to wallow in the darkness, and it's been twelve years since they died. However, my mother always taught me that there is joy in life…it's just a matter of finding it. So in honor of her, I kept that lesson close to heart, and seek happiness." Ran took the last sip of tea and placed the cup back on the tray.

"So you're here in search for your brother," Yoru asks. Ran nods. "I found him, though. I sense him close by…in fact. I believe he's on the other side of the wall." Yoru looks up, now seeing someone running upstairs that wasn't Sora. "It's you," he called out, ready for a round two on the chase. Yoru crawled off the bed and stood up until Ran took a hold of his hand. "I see now," he whispered. Yoru turned back to Ran.

"What?"

"I knew I recognized your features," he explained. "At first, I thought you were the one who I requested to protect Sunao…that is until I saw your eyes. The one who I pleaded to had two blue eyes. He has the same hair style as you, though, and I think he's shorter than you."

Yoru's eyebrow twitch. He face morphed into a very angered expression. He thought about everything odd that has been going by the past week. The fact that he spends all this time upstairs, how he always has servings for two when he eats, how there was a major shortage of waffles in a couple of days—it all makes sense now. "I'm going to kill him," he growled.

Sora was walking down that long road, carrying a sack of groceries in one hand as the rest were in his bag—stuffed to the extent that he barely could zip it up. Sora watched the sun set for day and groaned. He wished he could've beaten the dark, but doesn't see that happening. He laughed. "Fujimori is going to have my head I don't hurry home with these waffles."

A sudden gust of wind suddenly blew, picking up all the leaves from Sora's path, blowing ahead of him. Sora watched the path the leaves followed. Ahead of him, he saw a figure standing yard away from him. The person wore a thick green cloak. They stood there for a long moment. The person broke the silence by smirking. "He's close by and seems to be healing well…you ruined my hard work. But don't worry, it'll just as fun tearing him and that vexatious brother limb-from-limb all over."

"Wh…" Sora froze of confusion, but quickly changed to a growl. "Who are you?"

She giggled viciously. "There is no concern for you to know my name. However, I'll be taking my prisoners, so…" she began walking toward the same direction as Sora was walking.

"LEAVE FUJIMORI ALONE!"

She turned around, now facing him again. She smirked. "And you think you can stop me." She cackled. "Foolish boy…" The wind blew harder, now blowing off the hood of the cloak, revealing her face. Sora's eyes widened. "You're…" A forced pushed him up against the tree right behind him, knocking the wind out of his lungs. When he opened his eyes, he saw a knife pointing to him. "If you dare stand in my way, you may lose your life. Understand?" Sora glared daggers at her. "Love is such confusing thing. Here you are, trying to save a life, when you're risking your own life…careless, isn't it?"

Yoru waited at the same place he stood for Sora to answer his phone. He growled. "Answer the phone, baka…"

Ran giggled. Suddenly something clicked to him. "Tanaka…" he gasped. Yoru tilted his head. "Who?"

Ran shuffled out of bed and ran out of Yoru's room. Yoru tried to grab the boy, but missed. "Ran…careful. You're still hurt!" He heard Ran opening the front door and then gasps. "Yoru…Hurry!" Yoru acted quickly. He ran toward Ran, and was in shock to what he found.

"Sora…" Yoru gasped. Ran held onto a weak Sora against him, struggling to hold both of them up. Sora looked as if he was in a fight. His clothes were wrinkled up and dirtied. Yoru saw blood at the top of Sora's shirt. Sora looked up with one eye open with a smug smirk on his face. "You're right, Yoru," Sora grunted. "I would get my ass kicked by a girl." Sora leaned his head back into Ran, feeling the urge to allow his body to relax. Ran gasped as he felt Sora putting all his body weight on him. With his condition and plus supporting Sora, Ran struggled holding him up. Ran fell forward landing on his knees. Yoru managed to catch Sora before he hit his head against the coffee table. "Sora…" he gasped.

"She's close by…Yoru…"Ran breathed. Yoru turned to Ran. "What are you saying…"

"She knows Sora has been looking after Nao…She got to Sora…Tanaka…your hatred for Sunao and me has gone too far…hurting innocent people."

"Kuu-chan," Sunao breathed.

Sora stirred in his sleep. His eyes slowly opened. "Fuji…mori." He found himself in his room. It was dark, but Sora could see Sunao through the moonlight beaming through his skylight. Sunao smiled softly. "You're ok."

"Yeah," Sora said, slowly sitting up. "I lost the waffles though." Sunao rolled his eyes. "You think after finding you're hurt that I would give a damn about waffles?"

"I don't want you to worry about…" He stopped. He now noticed the dried tear tracks on Sunao's face. He caressed Sunao's cheek. "Were you crying," he said.

"For a while," Sunao answered in a blank tone, not really caring that he was upset, but sounding as if he was trying to forget about it. Sora couldn't ignore it though. "I figured you'd be happy in seeing your brother again."

"I am happy he's alive," Sunao murmured, "but you didn't see him in the condition he was in. He looked like he was in so much pain. He barely had the strength to even walk. Yoru practically had to carry him here. It was too painful to see him. I don't even remember him, but I wanted to cry for him. I didn't even realize I did until after a long time of crying; I was just too deep in my thoughts to comprehend what I was doing." Sora could tell Sunao was fighting tears from falling again. "I wonder if I was always like this," Sunao said, "Was I always so worried about him. He even said I was the protective brother ever since our parents were murdered…he said it changed me."

"You're such a worry wart," he sneered. Sunao stuck out his tongue. "Well sor-ry if I'm bothering you." Sora chuckles. "You're not bothering me," he says, "It's just you seem to be down about the person you find out you were."

"The more I learn about who I am, I find so many sad things about me…I was tortured, my parents were murdered, I apparently was capable of taking other's lives, and my brother was willing to get killed just so I was safe. Honestly Hashiba…I'm scared of myself. I'm scared to know the truth…I want to stay like this. I feel so happy and carefree when I'm here. I want to stay here, with Kuniye, Chou, Ran, Yoru, and you. I want to start a life here…a happy life. No more killing…no more torturing pasts…no more…no more"

Without really thinking, Sora crawled over to the pinkette and pulled him into a warming embrace. He wrapped one arm around his waist and the other rested on the back of his head; his fingers entwined into his hair. Sunao was surprised Sora would do something so suddenly.

"You don't have to leave," Sora whispered. "You don't ever have to afraid…whatever is caused you pain is in a different world. No one will hurt you here…" Sora immediately thought back about what he witness just a while ago.

'_Stand in my way and you may get yourself killed.' _Sora just held onto Sunao tighter. "I'm not going to allow anyone hurt you…so long as I have a single breath…I swear."

"Hashiba…" Sunao felt his heart warming up to Sora. Sunao snuggled into Sora's warmth. Yet, all wasn't well in his mind. There were still things bothering him. "Hashiba," he said, sounding a bit nervous. "Could I ask you a something?"

"What is it?"

"How is that you understand what I'm going through?"

"What do you mean?" Sunao bit his bottom lip. He exhaled deeply before he explained his question. "When I cry each time I learn something about my past, you're always there to comfort me. You always say exactly what I need to hear. It's almost like you understand my pain. Is that true? Did you experience the same things?"

Sunao was worried to how Sora didn't answer immediately. He looked up to his friend, and noticed he appeared distressed. "Hashiba, I'm sorry. Did I say too…?"

"I did experience something similar," he said, interrupting Sunao's apology. "Before I moved here, I use to live with my parents. Yoru was starting off in college at the time. Everything just seemed to be playing the way it should; all was well. But then, one day…everything changed." Sunao looked up to him once again. He saw it in his eyes what happened, not to every detail, but understood what it was leading to.

"The house was set on fire by a random arsonist. It was late and everyone was sleeping. I woke up to the warmth of the flames. I thought it was the heater just turned up too high, so I went to go turn it down, but as I felt the doorknob, I felt it burning against my hand. I knew then what was going on. I then could hear screaming coming from my mother. I passed out from inhaling too much smoke. I woke up in a hospital. Yoru was there…telling me…I was the only survivor."

He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, trying his best to comfort him. Sunao could feel it within his core that he wasn't use to this; comforting others as well as people comforting him. However, he welcomed this new feeling with open arms. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't any memory of my parents' death, but I'm sure it was painful either way. And I know that I would never want anyone to go through…" he stopped and was surprised once again by Sora's actions.

It was getting dark, and he couldn't see what was happening, but he could feel what was happening. The hand that was against the back of his head was now cupping the side of his face. Tears formed at the corner of Sunao eyes, as he felt Sora's lips against his own. Sunao's eyes widened.

**Attention my fellow readers. This is what I like to call a cliffhanger. Hope I lured you into reading the next chapter now. How will Sunao react to this? Will a love bloom? Read and find out.**

**Lola: What about your discussion?**

**Me: Eh. It's passed midnight…I'll wait. **

**Rosie: Ja ne!**

**Lola: Bye-bye for now.**

**Renee: .**


	8. Engo

**I had a feeling you were going to show up. I appreciate the encouragement from peterclark26. You're super awesome. So are you Sakural7865! If I could, you two would get a cookie from me!**

**Lola: But you stink at cooking, Renee.**

**Renee: I never said I would make them…**

**Lola: Then it would be from the store…not from you…**

**Renee: Shut up!**

**Rosie: What about your discussion, Renee?**

**Renee: Oh yeah…it's kinda long, so I'll wait until the end of this chapter. Anyways…**

**All together now: On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisyo…I own the DVD…but not the series itself...**

**Warning: Lemon toward the end of Chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**Engo**

**(Protection)**

It was getting dark, and he couldn't see what was happening, but he could feel what was happening. The hand that was against the back of his head was now cupping the side of his face. Tears formed at the corner of Sunao eyes, as he felt Sora's lips against his own. Sunao's eyes widened.

'_No Kuu-chan,'_ Sunao cried in thoughts. _'I can't…I shouldn't.'_ Quickly, he pushed Sora away from him and ran out the room, leaving the door open as he left. "Fujimori," he called out frantically. Sora lifted himself up quickly and was about to run after him, that is…until someone stood in his way. Ran was close by at the doorway. A tray of tea scattered on the floor, and him sitting on his hind legs, trying to pick up the glass pieces. Ran looked up to Sora with sad eyes. "I'm sorry I made a mess," he said.

"Where's Fujimori," Sora asked.

"He ran out the front door a few seconds ago," Ran answered simply, sound a bit emotionless.

"Thanks," he said as he began walking down the stairs.

"Sora," Ran called out. Sora stopped as he was half-way down stairs. Ran shook his head. "A few words can't heal a scar as deep as Sunao's. "

"A scar," Sora questioned. Ran had gathered all the pieces by hand and stood up, holding the tray of the glass pieces on top, facing Sora. His eyes still appeared said, but also lost in their own darkness as well.

"Sunao doesn't know how to love another…and finds it very hard to receive it as well. Ever since our parents died, he locked away that side of him. He may not remember it, but it's become a second nature for him. Loving someone, to Sunao, is a fear as well. He can't forget the thoughts of losing another loved one. Nao-kun handled it wrong, and never learned from it. He repressed unhappiness ever since. He never hugged another, never wanting to feel close to someone, because he was afraid. He never told me that, but was obvious within his actions that he feared loving another or even receiving it. I don't think he was rejecting you, but his fears were creeping up to him, even though he doesn't remember it, he was still scarred from it."

"So Fujimori…is afraid of love...because of the risks?" Ran nodded. "Basically," he murmured.

"I understand…" he said. Ran gazed upon this young man. "Can you really," Ran said. "You may have lost your parents…but…it's still not the same. Sunao and I watched our parents being slaughtered to death, knowing in our hearts that we couldn't do anything about it. And to think, had it not been for our mother dying to protect us…we would've died as well. Sunao knew that mother had a chance in surviving, but chose us to live…her love is what saved us at that time…but cost us so much more…Sunao never wants to see someone get hurt for him again. So how..." he sobbed, "how can you say that you understand our pain…"

"I don't," he said. "However…I'm not going to allow Sunao to suffer his darkness alone. I'll do what I can…please Ran…let me try to help him." Ran smiled. "You love my brother, don't you…?" Sora didn't say anything. He would've answered but Ran spoke before he even got to. "Please be easy with him. I have faith in you"

"Thank you…Ran." And with that, Sora was gone.

Ran smiled softly to himself. "Sunao has a lover…" he giggled. "I never thought I would hear those words."

Sunao was outside, standing a few yards away from the pond, watching the fireflies float in the air, creating beautiful scenery. He was sitting up against a tree, crying to himself. He stopped the moment he heard footsteps approaching him. He didn't have to look to know who it was. "Fujimori," Sora said. He didn't want to startle him again, which is why he approached him slowly. Sunao stood up, now leaning his body against the tree, facing the other. He held onto his arm by the elbow. He looked back to Sora with fearful and pained gleam in his eyes, and yet, from the way the moon reflected in his eyes…he was still beautiful. "Hashiba…" he breathed, sounding relieved that Sora was around.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. Sora breathed inwardly, shocked. He didn't expect Sunao to apologize as well. He shook his head. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I should've at least asked first or…something. I really didn't mean to do that to you. I didn't know what came over me. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm very sorry, Fujimori. I'll never do that again. I promise."

"Please don't promise me that," he said. Sora's eyes were locked on the Sunao. Sunao walked away from the tree that he was leaning against; now he was standing in the open with the moon beaming down on him as if he was in the middle of a spotlight. His arms were wrapped around himself. "I don't know why I pushed you away," he said, not looking directly to Sora. "I…I didn't want to push you away. I just felt like…something took over, and I hate myself for allowing_ that_ to take over. Please don't be mad at me. Please, Hashiba. I can't stand you being mad at me."

"I feel like you're the only one who really cares about me. As if you're the only one I could ever rely on—the only one I could ever trust with my life." He began to blush as he approached Sora, baby-step by baby-step. "What I'm saying is that…I…I think…no…that I truly believe that I" At this point, he was standing just inches away from Sora. Both of the boys were lost in the other's eyes, finding it astonishing the long they stared. "I…I…I love you, Hashiba. I love you." He didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. He rested his head against his chest as he fought with all his being to confess to Sora how he really felt. "Please don't be mad at me, Hashiba. Please…don't push me away."

Sora returned the hug by holding him the same way as he did when they were in his room. At that time, they felt a gust of wind blowing from beneath their feet. Sora looked down to Sunao and watched as his hair flowed in the gentle breeze. Sunao looked up to Sora as well. He smiled as he noticed fireflies flying around the two in a circular motion, as if they were creating a cyclone of light. "Fujimori," he whispered, catching Sunao's attention. He leaned over until his lips were brushing over Sunao's ear.

"Aishiteru." Once again, their lips were attached. The wind blew harder, catching Sunao's long, thick locks of hair floated as high as it could in the air. The fireflies flew faster in circles, as if they were reacting to this romantic moment the two shared together. Sunao felt tears falling from the corner of his eyes as he slowly shut them. Sora brushed his tongue over Sunao's bottom lip. He shivered to all of Sora's touches as he moaned in the kiss, opening it just wide enough to allow Sora to explore in his mouth, savoring his tastes. Sunao wasn't sure how to kiss another, so he decided to mimic Sora's movements. He lifted his tongue as he tried to massage the top of the other's, causing the other to groan. Sora took a step closer to Sunao, filling in the gaps of every inch of their bodies, their mouths. He wanted to touch every inch of Sunao, but was never satisfied. He eventually understood what his body craved, but tried to ignore those urges; he knows Sunao wouldn't be ready for that step yet. He wanted to make sure Sunao was completely comfortable before doing anything rash.

Sora pulled back from the kiss from the lack of air. He chuckled as Sunao whimpered from the loss of contact. "H-Hashiba," Sunao panted. "P-please…I need…"

**Wham**

Without allowing Sunao to finish, Sora was knocked to the ground from a sudden punch. Sunao looked in the direction where the punch came from, and found his brother there with his hands still tightened into fist, growling from within his throat. "I meant give him time, not to fucking seduce him." Sora lifted himself up and placed his hand over where Ran's hand collided with his face. Sunao couldn't help, but laugh. He never expected to have such a protective brother. "Hashiba wasn't trying anything, Ran," Sunao explained, trying to calm down his brother.

"You're sleeping in the living room tonight," Ran growled. "In fact, no more alone time with Sora." Ran grabbed Sunao's arm and dragged him away. "I'm not going to sit around as my little brother is deflowered." Sunao submitted to his brother's decision. He turned to Sora and waved to him. "Goodnight, Hashiba," he called out loud enough for Sora to hear. Sora smiled the best he could with his now-bruised-cheek. "Night," he said. He was upset that Ran completely ruined the best moments of his life, but understood that Ran was simply being an older brother.

Yoru made a pallet for the twin boys in the living room that night before everyone else went to bed. Ran and Sunao kept a lamp on and spent as much time catching up. Sunao held Ran's arm up. His fingers brushed over Ran's bandages. Ran winced when he felt the slight pressure on his wounds. "Sorry," Sunao said timidly. Ran didn't say anything, but just smiled, assuring that he was fine. "I'm so glad you're recovering alright," Ran said in a low tone, avoiding the chances of waking up Yoru or Sora. Sunao lifted his arms, showing the healing scars. Ran was holding Sunao's arm out to him, tracing his fingers against his scars. "You healed up so well," Ran said in awe. Sunao looked down to his arm as well, but looked up to Ran's arm, seeing as to how deep and red his cuts are. "I wish I could say the same thing to you," Sunao said sadly. Ran smiled as if nothing was wrong. "Oh don't worry about me," he said. "It looks much worse than it really feels. Yoru used a lot of…what did he call it again? Neosporin? It felt so much better after he applied it."

Sunao wrinkled his nose. "That stuff smell funny," he said. Ran giggled. "I know, right," he said. Both boys then began laughing in agreement. The laughter didn't last very long. After they heard groaning coming from Yoru's room, they immediately stopped. Ran muffled his laugh in his pillow. "Sorry Yoru," Ran quietly called out to. Sunao had his pillow up against him as he held onto it tightly, as if it was a teddy bear…or Sora.

"Can I ask you a question, Ran," Sunao asked him nervously. Ran smiled. "You don't have to ask for permission, silly," he said, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Ask away."

"What was life like for us," he said. Ran smiled to himself. "It was wonderful," he said. "As kids, everything seems to be like a dream come true. At that time, there wasn't anything to fear."

"Was," Sunao questioned.

"As the winds carried time…it was even able to carry a bit of our happiness away, leaving behind a curse."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of who we are, a lot of people are after our power, which runs through our veins…so…some people want to steal our power, and there is only way they can do that…and that's to consume as much of our blood as possible. However our blood poisons the mind of those who dare to consume it."

"It's like an addiction that can't be overcome. By drinking a drip of blood, they are overpowered by the urges to have more and more."

"Is that what happened to us?"

"Aizawa was once a visor to our grandmother, but for some reason, he changed. After her death, Aizawa disappeared…but only for a short time. On the night of our fifth birthday, he returned and changed our lives…forever."

Sunao looked to the ground sadly, "He was the one who killed our parents, wasn't he?"

Ran lowered his head and sighed. "Aizawa is blinded with power," he said. "After our grandmother died, he changed. He wanted to kill us, rather than stand by our side. I always believed that he was just heart broken. He's just taking his pain out by bringing pain to us."

"But that doesn't make it right, does it?"

Ran shook his head. "It doesn't. But there's no stopping him. He's very powerful, maybe more powerful than us."

"But I thought the Fujimori blood is the most powerful thing…how is that…" Sunao finally understood. His eyes widened. Ran nodded his head to his brother, implying to what Sunao concluded was right. "He consumed Father's blood after he killed…how did he manage to kill Father? I have no idea, but somehow, he did."

"What about our mother?"

"Mother isn't a Fujimori by blood…so she never stood a chance against Aizawa."

"That's just…" Sunao never could contemplate the right word to describe what he's learned. "Try not to think much about it," Ran said, holding onto Sunao's hand. "We've had each other ever since then, and I am very grateful you weren't killed as well, or when you were held as his prisoner."

"How did he find me," Sunao asked, "What did I do to fall under his trap?" Ran gripped onto Sunao's hand tighter. "You wanted that man dead," he said, "There was so much rage inside you for him that when we sensed him coming, instead of hiding, you ran after him. He was too powerful for you. Tanaka told me that Aizawa has you captive, so I came after you. Little did I know that I had fallen into a trap of my own. After I sent you to this world…I was double crossed and sent to his dungeons. Had it not been for my knight, Sir Honjou…I don't I would be alive to this hour."

"I'm glad you're ok, Ran."

"I feel the same way about you, too." Sunao offered him a friendly smile. Ran pulled Sunao into a loving hug. "I was so worried about you…I was scared I would never see you again." Ran began to cry into Sunao's chest. Sunao shed some tears as well. "I missed you too," he sobbed slightly, still trying to keep composure.

It reminded Sunao of that dream he had not too terribly long ago, only this time, Ran isn't going anywhere, and Sunao can rest easy finally. Rest assured all of Sunao's loved ones are safe again. "It's getting late," Sunao mumbled. Ran pushed himself away as he nodded in agreement. "Yes it is," he said, "We should probably try to get some sleep before sunrise and the boys wake." Sunao reached over to the lamp, pulling the off switch and curling up into the pallet.

_**I will make you brooches and toys for your delight,**_

_**Of birdsong at morning and star shine at night.**_

_**I will make a palace fir for you and me**_

_**Of green days in forests and blue days at sea**_

_It was pitch black. Sunao couldn't see a single thing, until he heard a song. It was sung by a woman, with the ability to sing as an opera singer, and sung this words angelic like. She was born to sing. As the song continued, the darkness began to fade away._

_**And this shall be for music when no one else in near**_

_**The fine song for singing, the rare song to hear**_

_**That only I remember, that only you admire**_

_**Of the broad road before us**_

_**And the road side fire.**_

_He was standing in a garden full of flowers of different sorts. The sun was shining brightly up the scenery. A sudden wind blew, carrying petals of different colors floating in the breeze. Sunao felt at peace in this place. However, something inside him stirred inside him. Sunao could tell that he knew this place very well._

_**I will bring you gifts of gold**_

_**With the autumn leaves**_

_**Precious gifts and treasure troves**_

_**With the buds of spring.**_

_From behind him, Sunao could hear laughter. He turned around and found two small boys frolicking in this garden. He recognized the two quickly. They looked about Chou's age, both had short pink hair. One had pink eyes, as the other had deep blood red eyes. They weren't aware of the older Sunao's presence at all; however, Sunao didn't seem to mind it._

_**And this shall be for music, when no one else is near**_

_**The fine song for singing, the rare song to hear**_

_**That only I remember, that only you admire**_

_**Of the broad road before us**_

_**And the road side fire.**_

_The two boys ran to a figure standing straight ahead of them. It was a young woman. She had long, wavy pink hair with a silver tiara on top and large pink eyes. She wore a royal blue, long-sleeved gown that reached down to her ankles.__ She had a soft and warm smile on her face as she held out her arms to the little boys. Sunao felt the urges to cry so badly, but managed to resist. "M-Mother," Sunao sniffled. As the boys made it to Eri's arms, time seem to have frozen. The petals in air stopped in mid-air without falling to the ground. Eri and the boys were frozen in that happy embrace. It was the…perfect memory…something from now on Sunao will always cherish._

_**This shall be for music.**_

Sunao's opened suddenly and widely. He found himself back in the living room, sleeping next to his brother in the pallet; however, his vision is different. Everything was tinted in pink…but Sunao didn't care at the time. He slowly sat himself up so he wouldn't wake his brother. "Brother," he whispered, checking to see if he was awake. He looked over to his brother, seeing him sleeping so peacefully. He brushed his hand against his cheek. "Thank you brother," he murmured. "But…I can never allow you to do something like that again. I'm the only one who has a chance to fight Aizawa…I can't let him nearly killing you again." Sunao's hand began to glow a crimson color that matched the color of Ran's eyes. He kept that hand against Ran's cheek for the longest time, but it didn't last forever.

Sunao separated his hand from his brother as his glowing light faded away. He smiled once more. "This is the only way you can help me, my dearest brother. I'll come back for you when I'm sure everything is safe again. This isn't abandonment, I swear it. I promise this to you, Ran."

Sunao slowly stood up and crept toward the stairs. "However…I want to give this one night to you…Kuu-chan."

Sunao stared at Sora's sleeping form for maybe a few silent moments, yet all Sunao could feel was bitterness. He then undresses every bit of clothing, and folds them neatly beside his bed. "If this must be," he says, "then allow me to give you at least this night—to submit to you at least just this once." He didn't think twice as he climbs into Sora's bed and then on top of Sora himself. He's now straddled onto Sora's waist.

He leans down to which now his entire upper half is touching Sora's. He kisses Sora's lips and stays there until he heard stirring from below him. Sunao's eyes shifted until he could Sora's slowly opening. Once he saw that Sora was awake, he moved his head down to Sora's neck and began to kiss it as well. "Fuji…," he mumbles in his sleep, but was interrupted once Sunao kisses his lips once more.

"Don't speak," he whispers into Sora's ear. Sora chuckled. "Scared Ran would wake up," he said. Sunao placed his finger against Sora's lips. "Shh," he said. He slid his tongue across his upper lip, indicating what he wanted at this moment. He pulls Sora up until Sora was sitting up on his own and began to kiss Sora again. This time, Sora was fully aware of what was happening and accepted gladly.

He wraps his arms around Sunao's body, pulling him as close as possible. He brushes his hand up Sunao's back, seeing that Sunao was already undressed, and blushed madly to the surprise. Sunao moaned into the kiss.

Sunao began to pull onto Sora's pajama top and leaned backwards, never parting his lips from Sora's. Sora followed right after him. And now, it was Sora's turn to take control.

He pinned Sunao's arms down above his head, holding onto his wrists tightly. He grip slowly loosens as he moves his head down to the crook of Sunao's neck and began to suck onto it. Sunao's body trembles and even more when he felt Sora's entire body rested on his, now feeling that Sora was enjoying this already. Sora moves his body up slightly and as he moves down, his hands follow, skimming his fingers down Sunao's arms, as his lower half rubbed against Sunao. Sunao pants harshly to feeling Sora against his most sensitive area. Sora pressed his lips against Sunao's neck before he begins to mistreat it, sucking and nipping on his skin.

Sunao didn't move his arms, even though they were free from their restraint. He breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling, but moaned each time his chest would rise for it would press up against Sora. Sora loved the sounds Sunao was making; he could feel his pajama pants tightening even more.

He lifted his head up, now seeing the dark red mark on his neck. Sunao whimpers to Sora's loss of contact. "Come closer to me," he lips out to Sora. "I need you." He smiles to the uke as he obeys his requests and returns to pleasuring him. He slides his tongue down Sunao's chest until he found one of Sunao's nipples, exactly what he was looking for. Sunao bit down on his bottom lip as Sora began to play with it, fighting back from screaming out in pleasure. He turns his head from side to side rapidly. He finally gave in and moaned out Sora's name. Sunao could feel that Sora enjoyed his reaction, for Sora began suck even harder and even bit on it.

Sunao lifted himself up just as Sora was about to switch to the other. He pulled Sora into a passionate kiss after Sora completed his mistreat to his nipple. His hands moved up to Sora's chest and began unbutton his pajama top. Sora decided to tease Sunao. He moved his hands to Sunao's inner thighs, slowly moving his hands up and down them, each time, coming closer to what he would know that would drive Sunao absolutely mad. Sunao couldn't take it anymore. He pulled back from the kiss and moaned as loud as he could. Sunao was now clouded by pure passion and bliss.

Sora allowed the sleeves to fall down on their own, leaving him only half way from exposed. He leaned in toward Sunao, until Sunao was back on his back; legs were bent up with Sora in between them.

Sora caressed Sunao's face and bent down until he was able to kiss the other side of his face. Sunao fought these tears threatening to fall. Sunao knew that this would be the hardest thing to do, but didn't expect it to be this hard; and with him being as close to Sora as this, it's only a matter of time before he would break down. _'I'm so sorry, Hashiba…I'm sorry.'_

Sora kissed Sunao's tears away, snapping Sunao from his train of thoughts. "Are you alright," he whispered huskily. Sunao nodded his head and placed his finger back against Sora's lips, "Shh," he said. "Don't stop, Hashiba." He wrapped his legs around Sora's waist, pulling his lower side even closer to his. "I want to feel all of you against me," he said in such a needy tone. Sora's face reddened, yet he smiled. Sora sat on the edge of the bed and pulled down the remains of his clothes, now completely exposed. He glanced over his should, seeing Sunao completely bare all over for the first time. Everything about Sunao just made him appear so…adorable.

His entire body was stretched out, except for his right leg, which was bent up. His leg blocked Sora from seeing his impurities. His upper half was twisted to which he was facing Sora, staring at him with eyes, that shimmered in the moonlight, practically begging him to come back to him, his bottom lip trembling. His long rosy pink hair was unbounded and scattered all over. He was beautiful; he was this flawless beautiful dream born into reality.

Sora crawled back to him. His arms were on each side of the other, with his body resting beside Sunao. He waited until he was sure that Sunao didn't feel too bashful with Sora's nude body on top of his. As Sunao began to moan into the kiss was when he decided to crawl back on top of him. He kissed Sunao's red cheeks before began to move his head down lower and lower, each time, kissing Sunao's hot skin, making the uke gasp. His fingers skim down the sides until they found Sunao's hips and gently pressed down on them, holding them down for what is yet to come.

He kissed the tip of Sunao's organ and blew cool air against it. He dipped his head down, taking all that he could in his mouth. Sunao arched his back, never seizing from his moans and groans. He tried to call out his lover's name, but had the hardest time even breathing, let alone speak. So all he could managed to say was, "So…" he paused to moan out, "So…Sora." He began to hum as began to bob his head even faster than before. Sunao didn't know how much more he could take before he let go. "Hashiba," he breathed, "I'm…I'm so close."

Sora parted from Sunao, leaving a long trail of saliva still connected. "Just a little while longer," he said, almost begging. He trailed his finger up against Sunao's lips, tracing their shape. Sunao understood what Sora was asking and began to suck on them, coating them with his saliva.

Preparation wasn't as pleasant as the two had hoped. Far from it. Once Sora began to stretch Sunao, he was beginning to doubt if this was a good idea. He hated to see the tears seeping out of Sunao's eyes. Sora offered to try this again maybe some other time, but Sunao pleaded for him to continue. Sora obeyed, but didn't enjoy hurting him; he can only imagine it would be for Sunao when it happens.

"It's going to hurt," he warned. "We don't have to do this, Fujimori. We really don't."

"I'm alright, Sora," Sunao said, "It's worth the pain, believe me." Sora's face shaped into a very doubtful look. "Are you sure it's worth it? Once this happens, you can't take it back." Sunao lifted himself up and kissed Sora on the cheek.

"I never want to forget this feeling I have for you; and I want to share everything of mine with you…as if…tonight was our last night together. Please Sora. I need this."

Sora nodded his head. "I understand, Nao," he said. Sunao blushed to the new nickname (new from Sora). "Just know, if you need to stop at all, you'll let me know, ok?"

"I never want this to end, Sora." Sunao felt like breaking down crying for what he just said. He really didn't want this to end, but he knows he must accept that he has to.

Sora positioned himself toward Sunao's entrance. Sora looked into the uke's eyes just once more, looking deep into them, searching for any sign of doubt. However, there wasn't. He only saw beauty within those pink orbs. Sora knew, from hearing from Yoru that this part would hurt, so he gripped onto Sunao's hands and bent down to kiss him on the mouth, muffling the scream he know that would occur as he entered inside.

There was no sound. He expected a jolt from Sunao, but he appeared to have no reaction. Sora pulled back and looked back to him, only to find silent tears pouring out of his eyes. "Fujimori," he spoke softly. Sunao answered by sobbing out, "It hurts, Sora, but, I'm fine."

Sunao moved up to Sora and wrapped his arms around Sora's neck and kissed him roughly against Sora's mouth. He had to desperately have to do something to distract himself from this terrible pain and did whatever he could to never allow Sora to know he was in pain. Sora nuzzled his face against Sunao's cheek. "I love you," Sora whispered huskily into Sunao's ear.

"I love you, too," Sunao sobbed, not being able to hold back the tears anymore. Sora cupped Sunao's face and kissed his tears away once more.

Sunao lay back down on Sora's bed. "You can move now, Kuu-chan," Sunao said. Sora looked down to him in doubt. Sunao smiled. "It doesn't hurt as much, I promise." Sora slowly eased out of Sunao, making Sunao open his mouth into an o-shaped hole as his shut his eyes tightly. Sora pushed himself back inside of Sunao just as easy and just as slow. He continued at this ace until Sunao was begging him to pick up the pace. "H…Hashiba," Sunao struggled to say, "I need…I need more. Please, deeper." Sora was only happy to comply, and loved the results of his obedience. Sunao moaned out in pure pleasure, enjoying every bit of this. Sunao would roll his hips to the rhythm of Sora's thrusts, liking to how he is making Sora thrusting to different angles inside him, finding new and sensational sweet spots. Sora was happy to how Sunao would call out his name. There were even times that Sora couldn't help but noticed that Sunao called his by his first name rather than 'Hashiba' or 'Kuu-chan.'

Sora began to thrust has hard and as deep as he could in the uke, and loved the sounds and reactions from Sunao, but he was willing to put it up to the next level. Sora slid his hand down Sunao's body and gripped onto Sunao's member and began pumping it to his beat. Sunao moaned out to Sora, loving this treatment. "So-Sora," he wailed, "I'm so close…I can feel it." Sora could feel the urges to release as well. He felt it from the pits of his stomach, but didn't want this to end.

Sora felt something covering his stomach and dripping off him as well. Sora looked down to Sunao, who was completely red as he tried to catch his breath. Sora followed soon after, filling Sunao with his seed. Sora bent down and captured Sunao's lips with his own. Sunao released Sora from his hold from his legs, now laying his legs completely out. Sora pulled out of Sunao and rolled over to Sunao's side, still kissing Sunao. Sora pulled from this kiss, taking the chance to breathe. Sunao snuggled up against Sora as Sora wrapped his arms around Sunao. "I love you, Sora Hashiba," Sunao whispered as pecked a few kisses along Sora's jaw, and repeated those three words again and again. Sunao couldn't hold it back anymore. He was in love.

Sora lay on his back with Sunao resting on his chest, sharing one last kiss before he drifted off to sleep with Sunao in his arms. "I love you, Sunao," he mumbled in his sleep.

**Wow. This is my longest chapter yet. Neh, lemons are hard. I have no idea how to if I was able to write a lemon…maybe not so good…but hey, it was my first lemon. Anyways…*looks around* Where the hell is Rosie and Lola? **

***finds the two crying in the living room hugging each other* They finally confessed their love!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Anyways…that discussion they were mentioning before. Look up the Sukisyo Broadcast Club. The voices of Sei and Sora have these interesting … I wanna say 'challenges', but not sure that is the right word. But the guy that voices over Sora's character was playing a one-character conversation. I got to admit, I loved the he did with him confessing his feelings as he struggles to breathe after running at the track. I see a Yoru and Ran one-shot in that...its tempting, but I have a few one-shot ideas; however, only one story at a time…except 'Only In My Dreams' it's just been too long...I feel awful about that. To be honest, it was going to have a pretty sad ending. Without going into too many details…Yami and Yugi were going to have a "Romeo and Juliet" type of ending. If you still wanna see it, then let me know….**

**Rosie: You think 45 comments would do the trick.**

**Me: That was years ago, though.**

**Lola: Comments are comments.**

**Me: Yeah true.**

******Author's Note: The song that Eri was singing was called "Shall Be for Music." I was in an all-state honor choir when I was in the fifth grade, and that was one of the songs we sung. It seemed something I could see her singing and something that would knock the real Sunao out of that 'depressing state'. It was a type of closure I found fitting in the end.******

**Till next time…Ja ne.**


	9. Uragiri

**Me: Yayness! Another chapter coming through. I'm officially tied with "Keeping Promises." It kinda seems like a goal…I mean I like a good Fanfiction with a few chapters for light reading, but for a story like this…seems like it's supposed to go beyond just a few chapters. **

**ATTENTION MIJIKARI RIN: PLEASE FINISH 'FIND YOUR VOICE' OR SO HELP ME…I SHALL SEND MY BUNNY NINJAS ON YOU! CCJR: THE SAME THREAT GOES TO YOU TOO WITH 'HE'S HAVING A BABY'….You two can't just forget about great fics like those two. For everyone else…look them up; they're pretty good fics. **

**Disclaimer: Sukisyo? Do I own it? *smirks* don't I wish!**

**Also…Peterclark26…you asked me if Ran and Yoru would be 'paired up'. Your answer: That's for me to know, and for you to find out. :P**

**Lola: That or he could just read the description in chapter 1. Yes Peterclark26…there is going to be leads that Ran and Yoru fall in love. Renee was planning on making OVA dedicated for the pairing, but thinks she has enough time between now and the end for the two.**

**Me: Thanks for spoiling the fic, Lola.**

**Rosie: But it's in the description to Chapter 1…**

**Me: *grumbles* Yeah. Anything else you want to say to ruin it.**

**Lola: ….. Someone is going to die. And it's a good character.**

**Me: O.O Keeping the reader in suspense…I like it.**

**Lola: Thank you! ^-^ ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Chapter 9**

**Uragiri**

**(Betrayal)**

Sunao felt like drifting off into sleep. He knew his body needed it, but now wasn't the time for sleeping. He fought the urges to sleep as he waited for Sora to fall asleep as hard as he could. He played with Sora's bangs and watched him drifting to sleep. Sora grasped Sunao's hand and kissed his fingers. Sunao blushed. "Did I wake you, Kuu-chan?" Sora shook his head as he opened his eyes, revealing those deep blue orbs Sunao absolutely loves.

"I can't sleep," he says. Sunao tilts his head to the side, staring at Sora with a confused expression on his face. Sora smiled. "This is better than any dream," Sora explained, followed by a chuckle as Sunao's blush darkened. Sunao smiled softly. "Go back to sleep," he whispered. "You need it."

Sora wrapped his arms around Sunao's body and pulled the pinkette closer to Sora's body. Sunao gasped when he felt his body pressed against Sora's again. "Only if you promise to not go back down stairs. I don't care if Ran gets mad about this. I'll risk it." Sunao smirked. "He's a lot stronger than you think," he says, "but I'll stay…_only until you fall asleep_." Sunao said that last part in his thoughts. He snuggled up against Sora's body and closed his eyes. Sora kissed the top of Sunao's head as he allowed his body to shut down for the night, without any idea what is to come.

Sunao bit his lip in order to stay up and holding the tears in._ "I do love you," he screamed in his mind, fighting from saying it out loud. "But happiness can't last…it never does. I have to stop this now…before…"_ he paused. He looked upon the bruise Sora came home with on his cheek. Sunao felt it in his heart that it had something to do with him. He knew it had to have been that, otherwise, Sora would have explained what happened. He knows it was his fault why Sora was hurt. _'Before it becomes much worse than a mere bruise. Please don't think it's because I hate you…don't ever doubt these feelings I have for you. I love you. Thus, why I gave you something that was very precious to me."_ Sunao moved his body until he was able to kiss Sora on the lips. His eyes began to glow that bright pink again and also on Sora's lips. "Sleep," Sunao whispered in his ear. "Sleep until the sun beams upon thy form. Dream of the times you were at peace, of times you were happy, of times you felt complete. Allow your heart to soar as you slumber. I love you, Sora." The pink glow faded away, and the spell was set. Sunao was finally able to move out of bed without waking his lover. Now he allowed himself to cry, but only for a short time. He has to shut down his emotions; he must ignore the pain he feels in his heart, and continue on to what he intended to do from the beginning.

Sunao struggled dressing himself at the normal rate. His body was still sore from what Sunao believes to be the most wonderful night ever. Sure, he has to deal with the soreness, but nothing too bad. Sunao smirked to himself. "I've been through worse," he mumbles. That may be true…but pain is pain.

He bit onto his lip, holding back the urges to yelp in pain and waking everyone else. He managed to walk out the pain after making it outside to the docks. He stared into the water for a while, wondering how he is going to make it, since he knows he can't swim, and has the deepest fear for water. He could feel his heart skip a beat.

/_Flashback/_

_When Ran pushed Sunao into the river, he panicked. He felt water filling his lungs. Everything was getting darker…there was no light at the end of his tunnel…just more darkness. He reached out above him as he sank, but there was nothing there, but a hopeless attempt. '__**Putting me out of my misery,' **__Sunao thought. __**'Like there was a chance of survival. The wounds are too deep…" **__He closed his eyes in submission, accepting death to this moment. His eyelids grew heavier by the second as his body went numb. _

_/End Flashback/_

He shook his head rapidly, trying to erase the thoughts away. "It's not a matter of choice," he concluded to himself. He sat on his knees, his hands wandered around for something…anything he could use as a tool. His fingers brushed against a small twig. He broke the twig in half and used the new pointed side to prick his hand…deep enough for the blood to seep through his skin. He dipped his hand in the water, allowing his blood to flow through. The water began to change to the bright lights from before. He stood up, looking into the water with determination.

He smirked. "You're here…so now what," he asked. He turned around, seeing the little black cat he grew found of. He smiled. "You have to let me go," he said. "You have to promise me that you won't tell Ran or Kuniye where I am at this moment…do you understand me, Chou." The whined as it curled up against Sunao's body. "I'm going to miss you too," he said, "But I'll visit when this is over. This isn't goodbye forever." The cat looked up to Sunao with sad eyes. "You don't believe me, do you? You're young, but you understand the risks of facing Aizawa. He is capable of killing me…but…I'm not as frail as I presumed to be during my time here." The cat snuggled up against her cousin, as if she was saying goodbye. Sunao held her up close to him.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you, Chou," he said. "You'll be just as strong as your mother if you continue to work hard." He kissed the top of the cat's head and placed her down. Chou had tears coming down her eyes. Chou mewed again and again for Sunao, but he didn't listen to her. He turned back around, now facing the edge of the docks again before jumping into the water. Chou watched through her cat eyes as Sunao and the bright lights disappeared.

Chou reacted quickly and raced to the Hashiba's House. As she ran, her body changed shapes. She returned back to her original form, wearing light blue gown with white laces at the bottom, completely barefooted. She paid no attention to how she stepped on so many rocks and twigs; she was totally focused on getting there quickly. As she finally made it to the porch, she began to kick and pound on the door as hard as she could. "SORA-KUN," she screamed. "YORU! RAN! SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE!"

From the other side of the door, Ran still lay in the pallet, but stirred. He turned over to his side. "Five more minutes, Nao," he grumbled.

Chou overheard her other cousin and growled at his stupidity. "RAN! OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE! SUNAO'S GONE AND HE'S GOING TO FIGHT AIZAWA! DO YOU HEAR ME! SUNAO IS IN DANGER!"

Ran sat up, wiping the sleep in his eyes. "Hold on," he groaned, not really hearing what his little cousin was screaming about. He slowly got up and stumbled to the door, slightly still sleeping. He looked through the peephole and saw Chou crying, looking up to the door. "Who are you," he asked. Considering that she was a small child, Ran didn't find her as a threat. He opened the door for her, but apparently wasn't fast enough. Chou pushed the door open as fast as she could, knocking her poor cousin off his feet and falling back on his rump. Chou raced over to him. "Are you okay, Ran," she asked. Ran groaned in pain. "Why me," he asked. He then turned his attention away from the pain and to the small girl, looking down to him. "Now who are you," he asked. "I'm Chou Sato," she answered sternly, sounding more like her older sister than her. "The youngest child of Hoshimi Fujimori." Ran smiled to himself as he lifted himself up. "So she had another child," he said. Chou nodded her head. Ran then saw her foot was scratched up and bloody. He gasped, "What happened to you?"

* * *

Sunao was back in Aizawa's lair, only this time he finds that he isn't the only victim of Aizawa. Silent tears fell down his eyes as what he sees before him.

_/Flashback/_

_Sunao was about the age of thirteen when he first saw her. She was about ten. He found her in the village outside his kingdom. She was a homeless child with a small babe in her arms. She was sitting against the tree as she tried to calm the baby down. She had short white hair and bright red eyes. She was dressed in rags, not even fitting to keep her warm, but she didn't seem to care how she was; her entire focus was to keep the baby boy warm. He approached her. He knelt down to her level, so she wouldn't be afraid of him, not really working so much. She trembled before him. "Can I hold him," he asks. She pulls the weeping infant away from Sunao. "Please leave us be," she begs. "I don't want trouble."_

"_He looks cold," he says. "Maybe I can help him warm up a bit." She was hesitant, but she handed the baby to Sunao. He sat by the girl as wrapped the baby in his arms. "Is this your child," he asks as he pulls the black cape he wore and used it as a blanket for the girl. She shook her head. "He's my baby brother," she says._

"_He looks hungry," he says. She nodded that time. "I couldn't find anything for him to eat all day."_

"_What about you," he asks. _

"_He has to come first," she says. "True," he answered, "but if you die of starvation, who does he have left?" She looked down to the ground sadly. He stands up, now facing the girl. "Come with me," he says, loaning his hand out to her as he held the baby in his other arm. She stared at him with such confusion. "What," she asked in disbelief. Sunao looks up to the sky. "It's going to rain soon, and I have to go home. However, I wouldn't feel right if I left you and this baby here to get sick." He looks back down to her. "Come home with me." From the moment she grasped his hand, it began everything._

_/A year later/_

_The girl known as Ayame Tanaka was now living a life of luxury. She and her brother lived with the Fujimori's as knights to be. Sunao and Ayame would spend afternoons sparring together. Sunao taught the girl everything he knew about fighting ever since she stepped in the palace. She was grateful to him, even…idolized him. _

_She sat on a wooden bench as she watched her master performing katas as she was catching her breath. "You're amazing, Master Fujimori," she panting, struggling to still breathe right._

_Sunao smiled. "You think so?" She nodded. As she explained herself, she was pulling her long white hair back into a pony-tail. "You never seem to give up on anything in life. You're strong, courageous, and you handle the sword as if you were born to wield it in your hand. I want to become as great as you, Master! I really do!"_

_He smirks. "You're not going to learn if you just sit there. Are you Lady Tanaka?" He motivated her to become the best she could be, and even though he never said it, but he was proud of her. _

/End Flashback/

"Tanaka," he gasped. The closest thing he had to a friend was dead now. She lay so lifelessly on the ground as blood still flowed out of her chest. Ever trace of her was drenched in her own blood. Sunao knelt down beside her. He placed his fingers above her eyelids, shutting them for her. In spite of her betrayal—of the tortures he went through because of her—he couldn't find it in his heart to just forget about the days before she went power hungry; and like that was even her fault. No. It was never her fault. There was only one person to blame for this. He gritted his teeth together as he heard footsteps from behind.

"You…you bastard," he growled from the bottom of his throat.

"She was only a vessel," he said, "I didn't need her forever."

"SHE WAS ANOTHER PERSON," he shouted, "AND YOU THREW HER LIFE AWAY LIKE SHE WAS GARBAGE OR SOMETHING!"

Aizawa smirked, "You defend her even after what she has done to you and your brother?"

"I'll admit," he said, "What she did was unforgivable…however…it wasn't her fault? Was it?" He stood up; his back was still facing Aizawa with his head down. "She knew about the risks of consuming our blood…she would have never done it…unless…unless she was forced to drink it." He looked over his shoulder, seeing Aizawa for the first time since he gained his memory back. He looked the exact same way as the last time he saw him.

He still had that same long thin green hair tied into a pony tail with bangs long enough to cover the top half of his face. He wore a purple long sleeved shirt under a brown cape that also went over his chest, darker brown pants that were tucked his boots, and a belt with a large buckle with a skull in the middle of a star. Sunao saw the handle of his blade from his side. He smiled.

"Whose blood was it," he asked. "Was it my father's?" Aizawa smiled. "His blood was put to use years ago," he said. "I cast a spell upon the moon as a fake distress call. I thought you or Ranny would have answered it, but I was surprised to see that Hoshimi came out of hiding after all these years." Sunao's eyes widened.

'_Mommy and Daddy will be home soon,' he heard Chou's voice echoing in his head. _"Poor Chou," he breathed, feeling pity for the Chou…and even Kuniye. No matter how old you are, death is still painful, both directly and indirectly. However, Sunao understands what it's like to lose your parents at such a young age, like Chou. Sunao pulled out his sword and pointed it to Aizawa, as his eyes began to glow a dark magenta color. "You'll pay for that," he growled, "For everything you've done."

* * *

It was morning at last and Sora was finally awake. He stretched his arms up in the air as he yawned. He looked to his side, finding half his bed empty. He smiled a little. "Guess he's already eating," he assumed. Sora slipped on his pajamas before heading downstairs.

When he made it downstairs, he found something…different. First off, Fujimori was nowhere to be found. Instead, he found Yoru sitting on the end of the couch with Ran stretched out all the way, sleeping with his head against Yoru's lap. Yoru stroked his hand his hair as if he was a pet or a child. Yoru lifted his finger to his lips, indicating he should keep quiet. "I just got him to calm down enough to sleep," he whispered. Sora nodded his head.

Sora sat down in the chair next to Yoru quietly. He looked over to Ran, noticing the red nose and eyes, and dried tear tracks. "Was he…crying?" Yoru nodded. He leaned the back of his head against the couch as he explained. "I woke up around four something, feeling something clinging to my side. He was crying for the longest time it seemed. He didn't speak much…he just cried. After getting to stop crying, I took him out here and gave him a glass of warm milk. He said he needed someone to comfort him, and so…here I am."

Sora grimaced. "He seems so needy." Yoru shook his head slowly. "He's just fragile," he explains. He looked down to the pink-haired bishounen as he continued to stroke his hair. "His heart is like a bubble caught in a harsh wind…" Sora smirked. "He seems attached to you, ni-chan," Sora says.

"I know."

"Do you mind it?" Yoru shook his head. "It's nice to meet someone who has such innocent hopes and dreams." Sora smiled. "You like Ran, don't you?"

**BOOM**

Chou slams the door open and walks in the room. She wore a dark green shirt, a black shirt, and a soldier's helmet. "Attttteeennntion," she calls out as if was a cadet in boot camp. She salutes to the Hashiba brothers. Yoru growled. "I told you not to bum barge in like that. You'll wake Ran up." Ran stirred. "I'm awake, Yoru," he says softly. Chou giggled. "Sorry. I forgot that he was sleeping." Chou looks over to Sora now and squealed in delight. "SORA-KUN," she called out in joy. She ran over the youngest bluenette and wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't think you would ever wake up! I thought I lost you forever!"

Ran giggled as he pushed himself until he was sitting up. "What did I miss," he asked.

Yoru shrugged his shoulders. "Sora getting tompled by a toddler," he answered simply. Ran smiled to Sora. "She was worried about you," Ran said.

"I…can't…breathe," Sora says as he chokes on the lack of air due to Chou's tight hugs. Chou pulled away and giggles again. "Sorry Sora-kun," she says.

Kuniye walks in through the opened door and shuts it behind her. "No more sugar for you," she groans, glaring at her younger sister. Kuniye wore a black spegetti strapped shirt and black leather pants and boots. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a bun, with two strands of hair at the side of her face. Sora tilted his head to the side. "What are you dressed up for," Sora asks.

"She's going after Sunao," Ran answered. Sora's eyes widened of shock and turned to Ran, who was looking down to the ground. "What?"

"I guess Nao got his memories back," Ran said sadly, "He merged my powers with his, making sure I don't follow him, and then he left." Chou nodded. "He said he's going after someone named Aizawa."

"Aizawa," Sora asked.

"Aizawa was once a visor to our grandmother, Megumi Fujimori. My father told me once that Aizawa was always by her side, much more than a servant. In a way…I believe they were lovers. However, after she died; he disappeared. It was years before I was able to finally meet him. He used to call me Ranny from time to time. But then…he went mad. Aizawa was the one who killed off my parents and almost kill Nao and me in the process. He then became even more powerful than before. Sunao's heart darkened because of that man. Sunao feared love because of he was afraid Aizawa would kill off them as well. It's that reason why he fights…why he is so scared for me…why he shuns everyone away." Yoru pulled Ran close to him when he heard Ran sobbing again. Chou looked to Sora, who kept his head bowed down and held his hands tightly together. Chou walked over to Sora, sitting on her knees in front of him and placed her hands over his. "We'll bring him back," she said.

"I want to go," he said, breaking the silence. Kuniye shook her head. "You need to stay here," she said. "You could fall victim to Aizawa."

"I don't care," he says, "Sunao is there. For all I know he could be…"

"You're staying," Yoru snapped, interrupting his little brother. Everyone turned to Yoru. Ran saw the determination in his eyes…and the pain as well he tried to hide underneath. "Yoru," Ran breathed. "I'm not going to allow you to die out there," Yoru said, keeping his eye on Sora.

"You barely survived the fire back home. Do you honestly believe that I'm going to risk losing you again?"

* * *

Ran and Yoru were in his room. Ran just sat in his bed, keeping his eyes down as Yoru changed his clothes. Ran looked out the window and sighed. "He's still out there," Ran said.

"He'll come in soon," Yoru said. Ran shook his head as he continued to look out the window. "How do you know?"  
"Because I'm going to drag him in before it starts to rain," Yoru retorted, making Ran giggle. "You're pretty protective of your brother," Ran playfully sneered. Yoru chuckled. "And this is coming from the one who sucker punched the person who kissed his brother." Ran blushed a color that matched his eyes. "His hands were in a very inappropriate place," Ran murmured. He crossed his arms and pouted as he turned his back to Yoru. "I'm surprised you're not scolding Sora for what they did last night."

"So you know?"

"It doesn't take a genius to see that he put on his pants backwards."

Sora smirked. "Even so," he said as he sat down next to Ran. "They're not five. I'm pretty sure they're aware with what they did."

Ran sighed. "I know…it's just…I don't want Sunao to do anything he regrets. He seems to have a nick for doing that lately."

"You think he regrets Sora," Yoru asked raising an eyebrow. Ran shook his head. "I think it was harder for him to leave Sora after having a moment such as that," he explains. "He doesn't show it…but Sunao's fragile. According to what I've learned from Chou…the Sunao that was concealed by his own will was revealed. So now…knowing that he has such emotions bearing within…fighting Aizawa will be much harder for him. There's a greater chance that…" Yoru wrapped his arms around the shivering body. Ran gasped as he felt Yoru's bare skin against his.

"Sunao isn't alone," Yoru reassured. "He'll be back." Ran grasped onto the hand that was over his chest and squeezed it. "I can only hope."

* * *

Sora sat along the edge of the docks. His feet barely touching the water as he stared at his own reflection. Sora sighed. "Fujimori…where are you? Is everything alright? Please…give me a sign. I can't…I can't just hope. If anything happens to you…I don't know what I do. Please Fujimori; don't leave me in the shadows."

There was silence. He laughed softly. "I'm an idiot."

"You're just scared." Sora jolted. He found Chou sitting to his side, looking down to water…with the saddest expression Sora has ever seen from the child. "Chou…"

"I'm scared too," she said, interrupting her friend. She pulled her legs up close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Yeye is strong, but she never fought another magical being. What if something happens, Sora-kun? My parents haven't come home yet, and I'd be all alone if Yeye disappears as well." Sora reached his arm across her shoulder, providing some comfort to the girl. Chou looked up to him and smiled softly. She snuggled up against Sora's warmth, but wasn't fully better.

"I understand how you feel," he whispered, "but if anything does happen, then you're welcomed to stay with us. I'll watch over you until your parents or Kuniye comes back."

She sighs. "The more I spend time with you, he more you act like an older brother to me."

"Yeah," he says in agreement. "As annoying as you can be sometimes, I find you like a little sister."

"Can I ask you a question then," she mumbles.

"Hmm…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER ALERT. IN YOUR FACE!**

**Lola: :O**

**Rosie: I told you, didn't I?**

**Lola: So Ayame, who was me, was Tanaka as well? So I was evil…but I got killed?**

**Rosie: *nods her head***

**Lola: Well then…AVENGE ME CHOU!**

**Rosie: *sighs***

******Author's Note: Fujimori's blood is the most powerful substance in the world of Tengoku. If people even wanted a piece of that power, you would have to consume their blood. However, if you are a member of the Fujimori family, power can be transferred through touch. ******

**Renee: Till next time…ja ne. *winks***


	10. Doku

**Lola here. I bet you're probably wondering why I am greeting you instead of Renee. Well, as you know, I was what Renee based the character Ayame Tanaka from. Also, you probably discovered in the previous chapter that Ayame turned to be evil this entire time and died. I can deal with the evil thing…but I died! No fair, Renee!**

**Renee: *sitting a chair tied up* Lola? What am I doing here?**

**Lola: *pulls out a knife* Noooooothing. Any last words?**

**Rosie: *busts in the door* I told you not to base the character on Lola! **

**Renee: Just get me out of here!**

**Rosie: On with the fic!**

**Respond to Comments: Peterclark26:….don't kill me.**

**Lola: He did say bring Sunao back…now.**

**Rosie: I love threats ^-^.**

**Lola: *huffs* keep me in control. Peterclark26 *grins* you're next.**

**Rosie: Be nice, Lola.**

**Lola: I never said I was gonna kill him.**

**Rosie: That might be mercy for the poor fellow. I'll tell you what, Lola. Be nice to Peter, and I'll let you do that thing I keep telling you "No" to.**

**Lola: *smiles* Really?**

**Renee: What is it?**

**Rosie: You don't want to know.**

**Renee: o.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisyo…never have *laughs* never will. **

**Note: If you didn't understand that joke, then shame on you! That was funny as hell.**

**Lola: *sighs* you're an idiot, Renee.**

**Renee: *hugs* I love you, too, Lola.**

**Chapter 10**

**Poison**

Sunao gasped for air and he leans against the closest wall for support. He latched onto his arm as he felt the blood oozing from it. He bit onto his lip, holding back the urges from crying out in pain. Aizawa was only a few feet away from him. He lifted his blade up to Sunao's neck. Sunao lifted his head up, avoiding his chin being sliced. He glares at the older male with those dark magenta eyes that still glowed.

"You certainly have gone soft since the last time I saw you," he sneered. He held onto the prince's chin, making him look back at him. He grinned. "You truly are a replica of your mother. That beauty gleaming in your eyes, longing for love, is exactly the same. He used his other hand and brushed his finger against Sunao's wound, picking up some of the blood with his finger, and brushed it against Sunao's cheek. "Now you look just the same as the last time I saw her. Your mother was beautiful even as she died. It was an honor watching her die so gracefully."

Sunao quickly kicks Aizawa in the groin and pushes Aizawa back. As Aizawa hits the ground Sunao's sword follows him, allowing the tip to brush against Aizawa's throat. "You have no right to speak about her," he snarls. "You betrayed her and my father? And for what? Just so you could have some power? You were once a loyal visor to my grandmother, and now this? What has become of you, Aizawa?"

"Megumi's death was a tragedy in my life," he explains as he stands. Sunao's follows him with his sword. "She was such an angel. I worshiped the ground she stood on. She was like a goddess sent from the heavens. I stood by her side even as the angels from above were stealing her away from me. It was that day she opened my eyes to the truth. As she took her last breathes, greed overpowered me and I kissed her. That kiss somehow revealed to me what selfish beings you all were." Sunao's eyes widened. He realized what must have happened that day. "You drank her blood, didn't you," he said.

"And I am very grateful for that as well. Had it not been for that day, I don't think I would be where I am today."

"And where is that? You like to be this power hungry monster deceiving and manipulating people? How can you smile even to this day after all you have done to everyone? To my parents? To Ran? To Ayame? To the people of Tengoku?"

"I'm doing this for Tengoku," he says. Sunao stares at him with a baffled look on his face. "What?"

"Well, rather for Megumi," he explains, "She wanted peace and happiness for her people and that is exactly what I'm doing. I can't allow such powerful beings rule over the people. You never know what could happen with such power."

Sunao's eyes narrows, his eyebrows lowered as he stares daggers at this man. "You're not making any sense," Sunao says. "Don't you see that the power had gotten to your head? You're not Tengoku's savior; you're insane."

"I am only doing what Megumi would want," he says, "I wouldn't expect an insolent child to understand."

"She would want you to kill her family off?"

"Any threat to Tengoku should be wiped off this land. And to think that naive little boy would be king. He would destroy everything Megumi has worked for. He's better off dead."

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT RAN IN SUCH A DEGRATING MANNER," Sunao shouted. Aizawa smirked. "You always were so defensive about him," he sneered. "The only thing ever holding you back from greatness and glory was your brother."

Sunao smirked. "You're wrong," he says. "Ran was the only reason for me living. He's helped me overcome the day even when he never realized it. It's because of his fragile nature why I pushed myself to fight harder. His hopeful spirit was what kept me from killing myself or giving up. I wanted to make his dream come true. I wanted to help him create a happier world for him, and I still do." He lifted his sword and pointed it to Aizawa. "And the only I can ever see that happening is killing you."

Aizawa laughed. "Let's see what you got then," he said.

Ran walks inside the house, seeing Yoru looking back at him with concern eyes. Ran shook his head slowly. "He's nowhere to be found," he said. "I can't even find Chou. They must've gone after Sunao as well."

Yoru growls. "I'm going to kill him."

"You shouldn't be so hard on Sora." Ran sat beside Yoru on the couch. Ran takes a deep breath. "Sora's in love," he says, "They're both going to go through some outrageous things together…especially when they were apart." Yoru smirked. "You talk as if you were in that position before. Who's the lucky one?" Ran giggled. "Oh no, I don't have a lover or anything like that," he says, waving his hand nonchantly, "I just know from the stories mother would tell me about when they first fell in love. My father would go through anything to be with her, a lot like Sora is doing right now." Ran sighs happily. "I'm a sucker for a love story." Yoru chuckles. "What loves stories have you been through?"

"None," he says.

"You've never been in love," Yoru asks. Ran shook his head. Yoru smirks. "Considering how beautiful you are, I figured people would do pretty much anything to be with you."

"Not really," he says, "When you're forced to stay in that castle all your life, there isn't much there. All I have such as a friend is my knight, Sir Honjou. Times like that, I always found Sunao very lucky. He comes and goes out of the castle whenever he pleases."  
"How come you can't," Yoru asks.

"Because I'm next in line to the throne," Ran explains, "I'm forced to be kept under a close watch. Sunao use to take me out at night when we were younger…but that was a long time ago. Rescuing Sunao from Aizawa was the first time in a long time I snuck out of the castle. I'm actually surprised I found his lair. Course, Lady Tanaka was leading the way at first."

"Must be pretty lonely being prince."

Ran shook his head. "I'm used to it."

"Something you shouldn't be used to."

"Well what about you? What lucky girl is so lucky to have such a caring and handsome man as a lover?"

"I'm focused on other things at the moment." Ran sighs. "Sunao told me you're a victim to your school work."

Yoru shrugs his shoulders. "It gets the bills paid off," he explains.

"Eh?"

"I'm paid to go to school as a student. It's pretty good since the classes are free for me."

"I see. Are there a lot people at your school?"

"Yes."

"Must be nice."

"Not really." Ran looked up to him, looking like a child confused. Yoru couldn't help but find Ran to be very cute. He patted Ran's head and chuckled. "There isn't anyone at that school as nice and adorable as you." Ran looks away, hiding his blushing from the multi-colored eye man. "Why do you say such nice things to me?"

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"Well you should be careful on what you say. It could be taken as you…" He stopped in midsentence. He suddenly felt his heart skip a beat, followed by a slight pain within his chest. He gasped to the new sensation. He clutched the sides of his head and shut his eyes tightly. Yoru held onto Ran's sides. "What's wrong," he asked in a panicked tone.

"I…I don't know."

Ran suddenly opened his eyes and Yoru gasped to what he saw at that point. Instead of the crimson eyes Yoru has come to know and admire, Ran's eyes changed to dark magenta color—as if it were a mixture of two Fujimori brothers' eye colors mixed. He knew it in his heart it had something to do with Sunao. Ran remain absolutely still for a moment. Yoru waited quietly and nervously for a response from the boy. "I can see them," Ran said, breaking the silence.

"Who?"

Ran closed his eyes as he explained. "Sunao is fighting Aizawa, and they both look hurt badly. Sunao collapsed to his knees but Kuniye came into the picture. She created a small force field to block Aizawa away from the two...and I think she just drank something. She is now stepping in the fight. She's good."

"And Sora?"

Ran shook his head. "I don't see them," Ran said, "I don't see Chou either." Yoru growled again. "Where are you Sora?"

Sunao sat up against the wall this time with his body completely worn down from fighting someone thirty times more powerful than him. He just allowed his body to recuperate as he watched his cousin fight. He was impressed to what he saw. She fought as if this was her calling, like she was meant to become a soldier or something. He has never seen anyone who could fight like him since…

"She really is a Fujimori," he mused to himself. He inhaled deeply as he felt something brush against his fingers. It was small enough for him to lift it up. When he did, he found that it was a small glass vile completely empty. He looked back to his oldest cousin and back to the vile. It couldn't be a spell; there was nothing different about her, as did Aizawa. What was inside this vile? He wondered about this until he suddenly felt light headed. He allowed his body to fall back and just watched. He shivered whenever he heard Kuniye scream of pain, knowing what she must be go. It was even worse when Aizawa had the chance to drink some of her blood while she was still down. He reached his arm to her. "Kuniye…run," he rasped out.

_RAWR._

A large creature leaped over Sunao body and landed on Aizawa. Sunao's vision was weak, so all he saw was a large shadowy figure. It was hard to tell what it was by its shape, but Sunao guessed some kind of beast from the growls.

"Fujimori," he heard someone called out to him. He gasped. He knew that voice and felt his heart sink. He turned his head in the direction the voice came from.

He saw someone crawl off the disfigured creature and ran to him. He knelt down to Fujimori and lifted the top half of his body and pulled it toward his own body. Sunao could feel someone stroking his hair as he snuggled into this oh-so-familiar warmth. "Kuu-chan," he breathes, looking up, but unable to see Sora's face. All he could see was Sora's shadowy sillohete, without seeing those sapphire orbs he fell in love with. "How…how did you find me?"

He heard a smirk. "I will always find a way to you…even if it means riding a jungle cat to a mystical world."

"Huh?"

Sunao looked again and saw a large animal standing on top of Aizawa, baring its teeth. Sunao's eyes widen of disbelief with his mouth agape. "Is that…"

The panther looked back to the couple, smiling as if it was a happy child. "Chou," Kuniye gasped. The panther walked over to Kuniye's side and helped it stand up. Once she was on her feet, the panther morphed into a small girl—a girl everyone knew and loved. However, she wasn't happy at all. She looked up to her sister with a worried expression on her face. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Yeye," she cried, holding onto her around her leg. Kuniye hugged her back, but kept her eyes on the Aizawa, who stood back up. He wore a wide on his face. "Another Fujimori," he said delight. Kuniye growled. "You stay away from Chou," she snarled.

Sora smirked again. "Well you certainly think a house cat could get up here, huh?"

Chou smiled shyly. "I've been practicing my shape shifting, Yeye. Just like you told me to."

Kuniye pushed Chou behind her. "I'm happy for you but," she paused as he lifted her two daggers to him, "but now is not a good time."

Chou took a few steps away from and watched her sister in action. Sora stood by Sunao's side with his arm around his shoulder, allowing Sunao to press all his body weight against him. "Let's get you out of here," Sora said. Sora leaded Sunao out the doorway until he heard Aizawa suddenly laughing.

"YEYE," Chou cried. Sora turned around and Sunao gasped. Aizawa had Kuniye up against his body, with a sword piercing through her midsection. She just stared straight ahead with that lifeless expression on her face. Chou was just a few yards away from the both Aizawa and Kuniye and Sora and Sunao. Tears drizzled down her eyes as they all watched Aizawa taking a small sample of her blood.

Chou felt a strong force burning inside of her. She felt her fingernails digging inside the palms of her hands as she tightens her fists. Her teeth grinded against each other. Chou felt rage building up inside of her. "I'll. Kill. You," she said, pausing at each word. Aizawa kicked Kuniye's body away from him, allowing the body to fall to the ground anywhere; he didn't really care. He smiled to the small child wickedly. "Try if you can," he says. Chou's eyes began to change to cat-like eyes. She could now feel claws digging in her skin.

"Chou!"

When Chou turned her head around, she found her weak cousin trying his best to get to her. He limps to her until he was just inches away from her. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. Chou just stood there, wondering what was going on.

"I won't let you," Sunao sobs. All eyes were on Sunao, no one understood what he was talking about. He holds onto Chou tightly as he lifts his head up, glaring at Aizawa. "I won't let you do the same thing you did to me to Chou."

He looks back to Chou, who appeared now confused, stopped in the process of changing into her feline form. He pulled her closer. "Come back to me, Chou," he sobbed, "Come back. I know it hurts, but killing Aizawa isn't going to fix anything." He kissed her on the cheek. "Lend your pain to me, and I'll make it better for you." Chou slowly changed back to her human form. She returned the hug and began to cry. "Nao-kun," she cried. He did all he could to comfort her. Then he whispered something into her ear. "Her death shall not be in vain." He lifted the small child up, even though he was already losing so much blood, he still was able to carry her all the way to Sora. He loaned the child to Sora. "Take her back to Earth, Sora," he said. "She doesn't need to see what is to happen next."

"Nao-kun," she whimpered. He smiled reassuringly as he stroked her cheek. "It's okay, Chou," he said. "I'll be fine."

Flames burst everywhere, bordering the entire room and blocking all the exits. Chou screamed out of fear. They all turned back to Aizawa, who still kept that evil grin on his face. "No one is leaving," he says, "There is so much I need from you two." Sunao walks towards Aizawa slowly. "It's over Aizawa," he says. "You're lost in your addictions, and your addiction is what kills you."

"Is that so," he says.

Sunao nods. He stops as he stood in the middle of the room, with Kuniye's corpse at his feet. "Thank you Kuniye Sato," he says. "Without you, this moment wouldn't be possible."

"What is doing, Sora-kun," Chou asks. He didn't answer. She looks to him, seeing the frightened expression in his eyes. "Sora-kun," she calls out again. Once again, he doesn't answer. She waves in her hand in front of his face, but still no reaction. "He's frozen," she concludes to herself. She looks back to Sunao, who was kneeled down to his knees. He dipped his fingers in the pool of blood. She watched in awe as Sunao began to glow the same color as his eyes are as well as the pool of blood did. He closed his eyes as he whispered the word, "Poison."

Aizawa's eyes widened of pain. He collapsed down and began to cough out blood. Sunao stood back up. He smirked as he turned back to Aizawa. "Didn't I tell you," he said, "If you weren't so into consuming our blood, it would have been just Kuniye that was poisoned. However, you couldn't control yourself."

Aizawa grunted. "How did you…" Sunao pulled out the empty vile.

"I wasn't sure what it was until I noticed Kuniye was holding back as she fought you. You took the bait when you drank her blood, drinking the poison she drank before she even fought you."

"So that means that Kuniye…" Chou realized what was going on and her sister's plan.

Sunao turns to his little cousin. "She planned on dying ever since she came here," he said. "However…" Sunao walks over to Aizawa's body, who was gasping his last breaths, and pulls out his sword. "I'm not satisfied. Far from it." He lifted his sword high above his head. Aizawa looked up to the prince, seeing Sunao not moving a muscle. He figured Sunao would have something to say, but Sunao never spoke a word. The expression in his eyes said it all. Aizawa saw the hate, disgust, anger, sadness, and animosity within Sunao's eyes. Aizawa smiles. "You truly hate me that much," Aizawa says. Sunao smiles wickedly, answering his question through his smile as he swiftly lowers his sword, ending it all with one motion.

Chou smothers her face in Sora's shoulder as Sunao executes Aizawa. She cringed as she heard the bones breaking, making a crunching sound. And then there was silence.

She looks up and wishes she didn't see what is before her. Sunao was covered in blood splatted on his clothes and face. At Sunao's feet lays a decapitated Aizawa. "So much blood," she says completely horrified. Sora pushes Chou's face back into his shoulder. "Look away," Sora whispers. Chou obeys and kept her face on Sora's shoulder.

Sora hears something thump to the ground. When he looks up, he finds Sunao on the ground. "FUJIMORI!"

Chou hops off and runs behind Sora to Sunao. Sora lifts Sunao's upper half. He wipes the blood off his face with his shirt. Chou sat on Sunao's other side, holding his hand up.

"Fujimori…say something," Sora calls out frantically. Sunao stirs.

"Something," Sunao groans. Sora smirks, remembering the same response as they met.

"Smart ass," he chuckles. Sunao smiles as he slowly opens his eyes, revealing the soft pink orbs Sora fell in love with. Sunao reaches up and caresses his face. "I'm sorry I left you, Kuu-chan." Sora smiles lovingly and kisses the top of Sunao's head. "Don't worry about it," he says, "Just sleep." Sunao obeys Sora and allows himself to rest for the first time in a really long time. At last…everything was alright...or was it?

**Attention everyone! I suck at fight scenes!**

**Lola: That's what you get for killing me in your fic.**

**Rosie:….You're not going to let that go, are you?**

**Lola: *shakes head***

**Renee: There has to be something I can do to make up for it.**

**Lola: *nods* I want your Yoru doll.**

**Renee: *holds Yoru doll tightly* HELL NO!**

**Lola: *gets teary* I thought you loved me.**

**Renee: Not that much!**

**Lola: *snickers and grins wickedly* Fine…then I'll tell everyone your plot for the Ran x Yoru fic.**

**Renee: O.O But I just got started on it!**

**Lola: Yoru is a…**

**Renee: *hands over doll***

**Lola: *hugs it* Yay! I love it when I win!**

**Renee: *sad eyes* Till next time…Ja ne *cries***


	11. Giketsu

**For making you all wait for so long for my previous chapter, I decided to go ahead and post the last chapter as well. *glares at Lola as she hugs the Yoru doll* Can I have him back?**

**Lola: Bring my character back to life then.**

**Renee: I can't do that. Besides, it's the last chapter. I have no time for such.**

**Lola: Then I guess Yoru is mine.**

**Rosie: *smirks* I found out a way to settle this.**

**Renee and Lola: How?**

***Rosie opens the door* *Ran runs in the room, punches Renee and Lola in the face and steals the Yoru doll* *Ran exits***

**Rosie: Told you!**

**Renee: Ow!**

**Lola: New plan…kill Rosie.**

**Rosie: On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Me + owning Sukisyo = world destruction. Thus, I can't own it. All I'm allowed to do is make Fanfictions…just like this one!**

**Chapter 11**

**Decision**

"_Is he alright?"_

"_He's breathing."_

"_Please brother. Wake up."_

He hears voices—very familiar voices—speaking as he slept for what seemed like a very short time. It feels like just a few seconds ago, Sora said for him to fall asleep. Now everyone wants him to wake up. How long was he really asleep?

He turns his head to the side, feeling something very soft against his cheek. Sunao recognized the object right away. The scents, the texture of it…it's so familiar. It hasn't changed at all since he's left it the last time. Sunao smiled as he buried the side of his face in his pillow.

He is now aware of where he was. He moved his legs, feeling the satin sheets he knows and loves that coved him up to his chest. He clutches the edge of his comforter and pulls it over his face. "Five more minutes, Ran," he groans.

"BROTHER," Ran shouts in delight. The next things he knew, Ran was on top of Sunao, hugging him very tightly and kissing his cheek repeatedly. Sunao's eyes popped open and he shoved Ran off of him.

"What the hell has gotten into you," he growled as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Ran laughed. "I guess I got carried away."

"YOU GUESS?" Sunao said, staring daggers at his brother, who sat on the foot of his bed, Indian style.

"You'll have to excuse him, you're highness," someone from beside him says, slightly laughing. Sunao looks over, seeing that Ran wasn't the only one in the room with him.

This one had long blonde hair that came down to his knees. It was a lot thicker than Sunao's. He had bright green eyes looking down to Sunao with a friendly smile. Sunao returned the smile. "Sir Honjou," Sunao said.

"Good to see you in one piece," Matsuri said. Ran giggled. Sunao shoots a glare to his brother. "What's so funny," he barked.

Ran shook his head as he laughed. "I'm just happy," Ran answered. He pulls Sunao into a hug again; only this one wasn't as tight or as surprising. "Everything I hoped for seems to be finally coming true." Sunao could hear Ran sobbing into his shoulder. Sunao smiled as he rolled his eyes. "First you're laughing and now you're crying," Sunao says in a gentle tone. "Make up your mind, Brother."

Ran pulls back from the hug, and dries his tears away with his sleeve. "Sorry," he says. Sunao then looks around the room, searching for a certain something. "Where's Chou," he asks, "And Hashiba." Ran looks out the window and smiles sadly.

"Sora and Yoru are outside with Chou as they cremate Kuniye's body," he answers. "I was with them earlier, but I wanted to check on you for a minute."

"Kuniye," Sunao questioned. Ran nods, seeing to how his brother just figured out what he was referring to. Sunao bows his head, hiding his face from the two. "I guess I was just hoping that that was just a nightmare," he says. He looks back up to his brother. "How's Chou?"

"She's taking it alright," Ran says. "I hope it's alright with you, but I asked Chou to come live with us…since..."

"I understand," Sunao says, interrupting his brother, "She belongs here."

Ran smiles. "I'm glad you agree," he says. Ran looks up to his knight. "Could you be so kind and inform the Hashibas that Sunao is awake," Ran asks. Matsuri nods his head and leaves the room without saying a word.

"How did you get here," Sunao asks, breaking the silence.

"After you defeated Aizawa," Ran explains, "I got my powers back and came to Tengoku as soon as I could. Sora already had you out of that dreadful place and…"

"Hashiba got us out?"

Ran nodded. "But he's afraid of fire. How did he overcome it?"

"Chou says he didn't hesitate once he had you in his arms," Ran explains. "I suppose love conquers the deepest fears of a person." Sunao blushes as he looks away from his brother. "I see."

Ran laughed. "I GOT YOU TO BLUSH? THAT'S A FIRST."

"Don't get used to it," Sunao grumbles as he crosses his arms.

Ran smiles softly. "It really is over," he says. Sunao looks back to his brother, now curious to what he's talking about. "After all these years…it's finally over." Sunao shakes his head. "Not yet," he says. He reaches down and takes a hold to his brother's hand.

"Aizawa caused a lot of damage to Tengoku. It's up to us to rebuild it back to Tengoku we once knew." Ran nods. "Right."

The flames have consumes all they could, leaving nothing but ashes and memories behind. Chou stood just feet away from the stoned table as she stood there from the beginning of the private ceremony. Yoru and Sora were close by, paying their respects. Each one of them had a rose places along the ashes. It was still quiet even after the ritual ended.

"Chou…" Sora called out quietly.

"Another minute," she answers. She walked to the stone table until she could feel the cool cement against her knees. She pulled out a small oval-shaped locket from underneath her shirt and opened it. She took a pinch of the ashes and placed it carefully in the locket and closed it quickly so none would fall out. She smiled. "This way," she said, "She's never far from me."

"Chou…"

"I'm ready," she says, turning her entire body to the Hashiba brothers offering a small smile, one that Sora could tell wasn't a genuine Chou smile. "We should go," Yoru said. Chou came up and took a hold of Sora's hand as they made their way out of the tomb. Chou looked around the place.

"They say this is where all the Fujimoris are buried," she says. As they passed by, they noticed shelves full of vases. Each vase had a name engraved in it, all of them ending with 'Fujimori'. Sora didn't pay any mind to it. He kept his head down, refusing to look up. Yoru lead the way of the tomb. Chou understood that Sora didn't feel so comfortable in such a place, especially how he's still adapting to the idea that his parents recently died. Chou tries changing the subject for his sake.

"I hope Nao-kun is ok," she says out randomness. She looks up, seeing that Sora isn't paying much attention to her. Everyone can tell that so much is on his mind that he's lost touch with what is going on around him. Chou bows her head in defeat, feeling deeply sorry for Sora. Sure, she has been through a lot, but just in a week, Sora's life has been turned upside down. It isn't every day that you discover a new world, fall in love, risk your life, and watch someone dying in one setting. She tightens her grip onto Sora's hand, reassuring him that he's not alone.

At that moment, Sora stopped in his tracks. Chou accidentally ran into his leg. "Sora," she called out softly. "What is it?" She looks up to him, seeing that he's staring straight ahead of them. Chou's eyes follow the direction he's look at, now seeing what he sees.

At the main entrance to the castle, stood a figure from afar, and it was clear as day to who it was. There, they found Sunao, wearing a white long sleeved shirt—the sleeves three sizes too big, but everywhere else fitted him just fine—white pants that flooded at the ankles, and his hair was unbounded. He was healed from the injuries he received just a while ago by his brother. He watched him for a moment as the wind blew a gentle breeze. Sunao's hair and clothes flowed into the breeze as everyone just stood there.

"Fuji…mori," Sora gasped. Sunao smiled. "Hashiba," he breathed. Chou smiled as she watched Sora's face lit up. She let go of his hand and Sora ran to Sunao. Both of their arms opened widely to them. Sora quickly wrapped his arms around Sunao and lifted him up as he spun them around. Sunao laughed from the surprised and held onto Sora tightly.

Sora stopped and placed Sunao down, but not letting him go, nor did Sunao let him go. Both of them leaned into each other and shared a very passionate kiss for a long moment. Chou and Yoru smiled as they watched. Chou looked up the sky as she watched the sunset. She smiled. "The sun is setting on a happy ending," she said.

"Let's hope it'll end happily," he says. She turns to Yoru, looking up to him confused. "What do you mean," she asks. Yoru shakes his head. "Everything is fine now…so now…it may be time to say goodbye." Chou looks down to the ground sadly, understanding now what Yoru meant. "That's right," she says. "You and Sora-kun have to go home soon…"

Ran walks out the main entrance, smiling up to Yoru. Yoru smiles to him sadly.

"How will deal with it," Chou asks.

"I don't know," Yoru answers. "There's no one in back home like him."

"You like Ran-chan, don't you Mr. Yoru?" Yoru nods his head as he answers, "I do…"

"Like the way Sora-kun likes Nao-kun," she asks. He sighs. "Not too fast," he says, "but do see us blossoming into something very special as time goes by."

"Just say it," she sneers, "You're in love with Ran Fujimori."

Yoru chuckles. He looks down to Chou. "Fine," he says. "I am in love with Ran Fujimori."

"You are?" Yoru froze for a second, feeling the heat coming to his face. He looks ahead of him, seeing Ran standing right in front of him, with his cheeks reddened. "I…" he says, trying to think of something clever to say to make the situation not so awkward, but couldn't. Ran wraps his arms around Yoru's neck and kisses him on the cheek. "I have feelings for you too," he whispers, "if only…"

"I know," he whispers sadly. "I know…"

Sora and Sunao sat in his bed, spending time talking. Sunao was sitting up against Sora as Sora wrapped his arms around his torso, stroking Sunao's arms.

"Tell me more about Sunao Fujimori," Sora said. Sunao smiled. "Such as what?"

"Anything…"  
Sunao smirks. "That really narrows it down."

"Favorite memories," Sora said, making a suggestion.

"I loved spending time in the garden with Ran and my mother," he said, closing his eyes as he could see the dream he recently had. He opened his eyes again before he went on. "My father was my shield. He was always the first person I would run to when I was scared. I always considered my mother my inspiration. Ran acts just as she did, such as the hopeful spirit he has and wishing for others over himself."

"And you? Who did you look up to?"

"So many people made an impact in my life," Sunao explains. "It wasn't really who was my idol. It was more what I learned from everyone."

"From your mother?"

"To always remember there is light at the end of tunnel, even through my darkest hour."

"From your father?"

"To become strong enough to stand for my loved ones."

Sora kissed the top of Sunao's head. Sunao smiled. "I even learned something from Aizawa."

"Oh?"

He felt Sunao's head move, nodding he guessed. "He inspired me to keep my head in the game; to never forget who or what you are fighting for. Thanks to him, I never did. It feels so good to finally see to the end of that madness."

"I'm glad." Sunao turned his body until he was facing Sora. He leaned in and pecked a kiss on his lover's lips. "I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life, Kuu-chan. I owe you one."

Sora smiles. "Then come back to Earth with me," Sora says. Sunao's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me," Sora said, "Come back home with me. I want you to stay with me. My love for you, Sunao Fujimori, is like a burning, consuming fire. Come back home with me and you will never have to be alone. When darkness comes, I'll light your night with stars. I promise you." Sunao looks up to him with teary eyes, and yet is able to smile. He reaches up and caresses his face.

"I know that you would never break that promise, Kuu-chan," he says, almost sobbing. He leans his body into his chest and allows his tears to fall. "Nothing would make me happier than to come back with you, with the assurance that I will always have you to run to…to guide me. Even as I lay broken and naked, I am sure that I will have you to clothe me with crimson roses." Sora smiles as Sunao smirks. "Yes, Kuu-chan. I know that song as well as you do. However, I know your words are true…but…I…" Sora tightens his hold to his lover. "Please don't, Fujimori," Sora begs, close to tears.

"I can't, Kuu-chan," Sunao sobs. "I have a responsibility here. I can't leave Ran, either. He needs me."

Sora tightened his hold on his lover. "I know," he sighs. "I was only hoping there was a way around it…however. We have to say goodbye, don't we?"

"I'm afraid so," said Sunao.

It had been hours since the Hashibas have left, hours of Sunao feeling like his heart was ripped out and stepped on. Ran did what he could to get his brother's mind off of his heart aches, but all was hopeless.

Ran found his brother lying on his bed, moping. Ran walks up to him and lies beside him. "Is there anything I can do, Brother?"

Sunao shakes his head. "I'll be fine," he says.

"I'm not convinced," Ran scoffs.

"I'm sorry," he sighs. Ran holds Sunao up against him. Sunao has no reaction as Ran soothes him. Ran kisses Sunao's forehead. "We'll sneak off to see them if you want," he suggests. Sunao shakes his head. "That would be just as painful," he says. "Whenever I would feel just right as I'm with him…it would only be taken away once we leave." Sunao buries his face in Ran's chest as he feels like tears are coming his way. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to see him cry.

"I wouldn't think less of you if you cried, Nao," Ran says.

Sunao didn't hesitate for a moment after he heard Ran say that. Sunao began to sob out that he was sorry for crying, that he wished that he wasn't weak like this. Ran rolled his eyes. "You're not weak for crying, baka," Ran hissed. "You just have feelings and this is a natural way to express them." Sunao didn't respond. So Ran continued.

"I actually like this," he admitted, "this is the first time you expressed your inner feeling around me in a very long time. Please, Nao…don't stop this."

Sunao looked up to his brother with watery and a confused look in his eyes. Ran smiled softly. "I know you always thought that expressing your feeling in such a way was a sign of weakness. But it isn't. I'm glad you're coming out of that. I missed those days. I missed the times we were scared together, when we cry together, and laughed. Brother it has been so long since I have even seen you truly smiled before Sora came into your life. I appreciate you being strong for the both of us; however…I still worry for you. I don't want you go through hell just I can be happy. I want you to fight for your happiness, too. I really want that, Brother." Sunao continued to stare at his brother with those sad eyes. He never heard Ran say such things to him; even though, deep down inside, he knew Ran felt that way. He never imagined that it would come to this, though. "That was the only way I saw you as weak," Ran said. Sunao gasped.

"What?"

"Because you had to hide your feelings in order to get through the day…it was painful to watch. It was like your inner child crying out to be unleashed. And for what? What was that worth, brother? I never understood that."

Sunao frowned. "It does seem stupid now," he grumbles.

"So please," Ran begs, holding his twin brother's hand. "Promise me you won't do that anymore."

Sunao smiles. He could tell that Ran was very determined about this. It hurts him a little to see that this was hurting his brother for a while. He feels foolish for ever thinking that his choices before were for the better…for Ran's sake, when, ironically, it was killing Ran. Sunao nods his head as he grips onto Ran's hand just as tight. "I promise, Ran," he finally says.

"Good," he says. "Now I can tell you the news."

"Eh?"

Sora walks in the house after journeying into town all day. It has been a few days since he left Tengoku. It seemed like having that time to himself help him think for a while. Staying at home, with all the reminders popping out in front of him was painful. He had to get away from it all. It was the only he could stop himself from going insane.

Yoru was sitting on couch, reading 'Bleach'. He glanced up to Sora as he walked into the house. "Welcome home," Yoru said not really starting a conversation or anything, but rather acknowledging that he knows that Sora is home.

Sora never really answers back anymore. Whenever Yoru does see him, he keeps a blank expression, never answers, or even comes out of his room when he is at home. To Yoru, it was like everything he worked for was ruined. They only reason why he moved here was to get Sora away from all the mess he through. He figured coming here would do Sora some good, but after their adventure in Tengoku…it seemed to be going down under for Sora. Yoru thanked God above that Sora wasn't suicidal or cutting himself like a lot of teens his age.

Sora did think about it though. There were so many opportunities he could've taken his life. Whenever he walks down the road and a car passes, Sora thinks about stepping out in front of it. When he walks by thugs in an alleyway, he wonders if he can piss them off to an extent to kill him. But…he believes the pain he feels now will eventually kill him. Life without Sunao Fujimori wasn't much of anything at all. Everything was unappealing to him. He lost interest in everything and it only seemed to be getting worse.

He would keep the curtains closed. He wouldn't dare look out to the pond. Each time he did felt like someone stabbed him in the chest repeatedly. He does what he can to not think of the pink haired beauty, his first love. When he does, it feels like he's really there.

Even at this moment, it's like he can feel someone laying right next to him in his bed as he struggles to fall asleep, that space that hasn't been filled since he left. He closes his eyes and he can almost hear him again.

"Kuu-chan," he hears echoing in his head over and over again.

"Fujimori," he breathes. "I can't live like this any longer." He reaches up until his hand clutches the fabric right over his beating heart that seems to beat harder when we whispers his name. "It won't be much longer before I give up on this life…and end it all. But I promise that I'll wait for you. Our heavens must connect, right? I don't want you make the same decision as I'm making…but just know that I…I'll wait for you there."

Silence has overshadowed everything, followed by darkness. There are thoughts after that. He wasn't sure what he would say to that. He isn't sure how he would respond, so he would just end there. Maybe that was a sign…maybe he is supposed to end it now. What's holding him back, anyway?

He suddenly feels pressure on his body. He wonders if his mind is playing tricks on him again. He doesn't open his eyes…because…he doesn't want this trick to end. He feels cool lips press against his cheek and trails up to his lips. Sora reacts quickly and deepens the kiss. He reaches his arms up and wraps it around to the extent his knows where Sunao's body would end. It's like he could actually feel skin. His mind has never created something this close to reality before, but enjoys every second of it.

"I missed you," a voice whispers, feeling the warm breath against his neck. Sora smiles for the first time in a while. "I missed you, too. If only this will last."

"It never has to end," it said. "Not now…never again. Not until the day we die."

"Sounds nice," Sora says. _'So this is what you'd say,'_ he concludes in his mind.

"Kuu-chan, open your eyes." Sora loved making this voice speak. He felt his heart skipping beats. "I don't wanna leave this dream," he whispers softly. "If only I could sleep forever." He heard him giggle. "Kuu-chan…this isn't a dream. I'll prove it to you when you open your eyes."

Sora hesitated at first, but obeyed. Slowly yet surely, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a silhouette sitting on top of him. He recognized the shape so quickly. He looked exactly the same as he did when he last saw him.

"Do you believe me now, Kuu-chan," he asked so innocently. Sora smiled as he reached up and brushed his fingers against his cheek. "It feels so real," he whispered.

"You still think this is a dream," he giggled. He sighs. "Fine…I'll prove it to you."

_Wham._

Sora felt his hand slap him across the face, making his head turn to the side. "Ow. What was that for?"

"If it was a dream, you wouldn't feel that, right?"

"But did you have to hit so hard? The hell…" It finally clicked to Sora. His eyes widened of shock. "F-Fuji…Fujimori?" He couldn't believe it. "H-how can this be? Aren't you supposed to be with Ran in Tengoku?" Sunao smiled. "Ran gave up his entitlement to the throne," he said. "He said that he wanted to help my dreams come true after all the years of helping him…"

"Your dream?"

He nods. "My dream is to be with you…always."

"But who's ruling now?"

"Chou wanted to stay behind. But don't worry…we'll visit her from time to time."

"And Ran?"

"He's here, as well," Sunao answers. "I guess our brothers are in love as well with each other."

Sora smirks. "That'll be interesting…" Sunao giggles, but stops when he felt a hand against his cheek, caressing it. "But if it means you're here to stay…then I'll get used to it."

"Kuu-chan," he breathes. Sora pulls Sunao down into a deep kiss.

This was different and possessed more meaning behind it. This kiss symbolized an eternal love. A love that was destined to last beyond the end of time itself—a love strong enough to conquer fears, to light up a darkness that has consumed for a long time, to unite and to never separate, to reveal the deepest desires within.

There was never doubt from that moment on. Sora and Sunao were inseparable and their love for each other never died. Now I'm not saying that it was always perfect, because it wasn't. There were arguments; there were tears, but it never lasted long. For their tears ended vastly and end with roses.

**END.**

**Rosie: Yay! Another fic completed.**

**Lola: See Peterclark26? We did it! Yay us! **

**Renee: Lola like you, Peter.**

**Lola: You are an awesome fan and we appreciate you staying by until the end. Ok Rosie, I was nice to the dudester. Now give me the rights to prank call Renee's boyfriend.**

**Renee: NO FUCKING WAY!**

**Rosie: I can't deny it *hands phone***

**Lola: Yay!**

**Renee: So my readers, I hate to say that we have come to an end. However this isn't the end of my fics it. But I'm thinking about practicing better writing skills by typing a few one-shots. I don't like the durance of my fics, such as how it leads from one thing to another so fast. So…I figure shorter stories might help me practice. I have this one idea for a Yoru and Ran fic that I really, really, really, really like, but I don't wanna screw this up. Plus, I have an idea but I'm stuck on where it's going. I'll get to it. Anyways, I guess this is it. Thanks for reading.**

**Rosie and Lola: *waves* bye-bye.**


End file.
